Beyond the Familiar
by Robinbird79
Summary: "The world is not as amazing as you want to believe, my dear. There are horrible things out there." When her life is turned completely upside down Raegan begins down a path she'd always dreamed of but never expected, a path that would lead her to new places, new friends, and a battle beyond her worst nightmares. Eventual pairing.
1. Chapter 1 - Looking Forward

**A/N: Hello and welcome. After finishing four fics set either in Middle Earth or a galaxy far, far away I have ventured into my favorite game, World of Warcraft. For those of you familiar with the game I have tried to dig into the lore as best as I can to get things as accurate as I can but there are discrepancies in the timelines so I'm going with the timeline that sets "Vanilla" World of Warcraft as happening in year 25. Characters we know will appear throughout the story along with my OC. I hope you enjoy and will click the follow button and leave a review every now and then. I usually try to post once a week but life can get in the way occasionally. :)**

 **.**

 **All known characters, races, places, etc belong to Blizzard. Anything unfamiliar is from my brain.**

* * *

Summer was coming to a close and its heat was gradually giving way to autumn's crispness. A warm, gentle breeze blew through the trees, the rustle of the leaves mingling with the rhythmic lapping of water on the small pond's shoreline and the various noises from the few remaining farm animals. It's tender fingers brushed across her face as she entered the small fenced in coop and after dropping the corn for the chickens she stared towards the northwest. The tall white gates of Stormwind were just visible through the trees. Raegan had always wondered what wonderful things were hidden behind its massive stone walls. There was a pretty little trinket box on her mother's dressing table that had come from the city that she loved to try and touch. She knew her parents and older brother had been there but she and her younger sister had never gotten closer to its gates than standing next to the gryphon master on the edges of Goldshire. Not many months went by without her begging her father to take her with him when he went into the city but his answer was always the same.

 _When you're older, Rae._

She gazed back down at the now content chickens. How much older did she need to be? Lane had been going since he was about ten but her father always said it was because her older brother helped him with selling their few crops. When she told him she would help as well he had just smiled, patted her on the head, and said such things weren't for little girls. She tossed the few remaining kernels of corn to the ground. It was aggravating. Just the night before she'd tried to convince her mother to let her go on the next trip into the city but had been gently rebuffed. Rae just couldn't understand their resistance but they would never explain their reasons. What could be so bad in the city? She'd heard folks in Goldshire talking about the shops in Stormwind, the magnificent Keep where King Varian lived, the canals. She just couldn't see what wasn't for 'little girls' in all that.

With a sigh she headed back to the house, dropping the basket by the front door, and continued down the path to the road headed towards Goldshire. When she reached the crossroads she found her usual spot at the base of a tree across from the gryphon master, settling in to watch the travelers on the road. Anytime she felt despondent she would find her way there, watching the adventurers in shining armor or fantastically embroidered garments, weapons glittering on their backs or at their hips, as they hurried to and from Stormwind. She would always make up stories about the ones that really grasped her attention, imagining the amazing places they had traveled to or the monsters they had slain. It helped her feel less isolated. She had heard of and learned about the different areas of Azeroth: the mighty dwarven city of Ironforge in the north, the jungles of Stranglethorn to the south, Darnassus, the home of the night elves, and even the Horde city of Orgrimmar far away across the sea. Ever since hearing of all these places the desire to see more than the dirt roads and trees of Elwynn Forest had filled her. It was a strange feeling. There was no real reason for her longing to see more of the world. Besides her parents' refusal to let her go to Stormwind City she had never had any reason to be upset at home. Her parents were loving and provided for the family as best they could from their small farm. She and her siblings got along. It was a good life, certainly better than some of the children she'd seen from Westfall, but still ... she was young and she knew there was a lot to see out there. Those unknown wonders continuously called to her. One day she would find a way to see what was hidden behind the walls of Stormwind and beyond.

"Rae?" Her mother's gentle voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Watching the travelers again?"

"Yes," was her short answer. There was a soft sigh and her mother squatted down next to her, lightly touching her chin to make her look up. She met Evelien's kind and surprisingly sympathetic gaze. "The world is not as amazing as you want to believe, my dear. There are horrible things out there." The jangle of metal interrupted her and they both looked up to watch two horses gallop up the road, a paladin in gleaming gold and white and a hunter in brown leather. "Those two face unimaginable dangers every time they are sent out by the king's command. It is not an easy or glamorous life despite what it may look like on the outside."

Rae returned her gaze to the road, her mother's words playing over in her head. There was sense in it - she was not so naive as to think there wasn't danger beyond the borders of Elwynn Forest - but that desire to see it for herself just would not abate.

"I understand, mama, I do. It's just ... I want to see what else is out there, not just believe that it is."

Eveline smiled. "I know, my dear." She held out a hand, which Rae took after another moment of staring towards the gates of Stormwind, and the two made their way home.

.

Rae pattered carefully down the steps; she had woken up thirsty and the small pitcher by her bed was empty. There was just enough of a glow left from the kitchen fire that she could fill a cup with water from the jug on the counter. After drinking her fill she quietly made her way back upstairs, hoping to slip back in bed without waking her little sister. However just as she was reaching her room Rae heard her parents' voices, caught her name, and, even knowing she shouldn't, she crept closer to their door. It was just cracked enough that she had no problem listening.

"We can't keep her here forever, Durrant."

"We must keep her here as long as possible. You know what dangers walk hand in hand with that path. The older she is the safer she will be."

A pause. "Her questions are getting more pointed and frequent."

"I know and it hurts me to continuously deny her but we agreed this was for the best. When she is finally too old to be considered then we can give her more of the freedom she desires. She's almost past the age when it would manifest."

"If it is in her it won't remain hidden."

"All we can do is hope that it isn't there."

Evelien sighed, there was the rustling of blankets, and then the lantern went out. Rae stood there in the darkness, a frown on her face. What in the world were her parents talking about? Why would they want to keep her locked away? What was in her that scared them so much? Was something wrong with her? She wanted to go in and wake them, ask them what they were talking about - she didn't like the thought that there was something bad inside her - but she knew better. Not only would she be punished for eavesdropping she somehow knew that what she'd overheard wasn't something that would be talked about. Biting her lip in thought she carefully went back to bed though it was a long time before sleep finally overtook her.

* * *

Those overheard words stuck with Raegan for months. She began listening closer to what her parents discussed when they thought she wasn't paying attention. The quiet conversations of the denizens of Goldshire were no longer ignored. Things she had not paid attention to in the past were puzzled over. She would gaze over her family at meal time - her father, so strong and wise, his dark eyes full of amusement as he argued with the son that was so similar to him; her mother, calm, gentle, the real head of the family, watching with equal amusement as she kept Brynn occupied - and knew things weren't as simple as they had always appeared to be. Her parents were hiding something and she had yet to figure out what it was. The more she'd gleaned from her observations in Goldshire, eavesdropping Evelien would say, the more she believed whatever the secret was it was only kept from her and Lane ... and it didn't seem to be a _bad_ secret. That fueled her curiosity even further.

Everyone deferred to Durrant for his thoughts on most decisions and called on Evelien for comfort and help in any type of situation. And while it was obvious her parents were greatly respected by those in Goldshire and Elwynn Forest, Rae got the distinct feeling it was her mother that commanded a majority of that respect. There was just something different about Evelien; Rae had always thought so, especially when her mother was around other ladies. They all seemed so ... rough in comparison. There was a grace, a confidence about her that made everyone else appear much more primitive.

Those thoughts filled her mind as she peered at her mother over her school book. Evelien was mending some tunics for a sick friend, her attention momentarily not on Rae, giving her the chance to observe without being noticed.

She'd always thought her mother was the prettiest woman in Azeroth, her gold-red hair still without a touch of silver, her green eyes always full of light, her gentle voice with that slight accent that was different from everyone else in Goldshire. Rae had always wished she had taken after her mother in looks but Lane and Brynn had inherited Evelien's lighter coloring while she was the only one with Durrant's brown hair and eyes. However as she studied her things she'd never thought twice about began to stand out. Her mother was remarkably strong, she could still pick up five year old Brynn with ease, and the sleeves of her dresses and tunics didn't hang limply on her like so many of the other ladies. Somehow she'd built up strength and muscle others hadn't. Why _did_ she have an accent and way of talking unlike the others in the village? Then there were the scars - a rather long one on her right arm and another, much fainter, across her forehead. These things that had always just been a part of her suddenly had Rae wondering over their origins.

"Is something the matter, Rae?"

She jerked slightly from her thoughts, realizing her mother was no longer looking at her mending. "No. I was just thinking about my lesson."

"I never knew geography could be so diverting."

An idea sparked in her mind. "But it is, mama! It isn't just learning about the Redridge Mountains or Ironforge." She pointed towards a page. "It's learning more about Kalimdor and Mount Hyjal and the elves! Have you ever met any of the night elves?"

Something flashed across Evelien's face. It was so fleeting Rae would've missed it if she hadn't been watching for a reaction.

"I have but it was years and years ago."

"What were they like?"

"I couldn't tell you a thing besides they're tall with strange eyes. It was just a quick encounter; I never spent any time with them."

"How did you meet them?"

A slight hesitation. "They were in Stormwind one day when I had gone in to do some shopping."

She was lying. Rae didn't know how she knew it but she did and it was a bit irritating. What could be so important that it needed to be kept a secret?

Seeming to sense her daughter's disbelief, Evelien changed the subject. "What would you like for your birthday?"

"To visit Stormwind," was the quick response.

"I will talk to your father," she said with a sigh. "Your birthday is still a couple weeks away so we'll see."

Rae tried not to frown but her mother caught the expression anyway. With another sigh she put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her in for an embrace. Despite her irritation at being lied to Rae couldn't help but relax against her mother, breathing in that comforting scent of soap.

"I understand, Raegan. I want you to see all that you desire and one day I'm sure you will but please believe me when I say the time is not right yet. We don't deny you just to be cruel. We do it to protect you, my dear." She ran a hand through her hair. "There are amazing things to see out there but there are also unimaginable dangers."

"It's not like there are orcs hiding in the bushes," she quipped but her attempt at a joke did not work. Evelien's eyes darkened and she frowned.

"They were here once."

"Orcs? Here? In Elwynn?" Her mother nodded. "When?"

"Many, many years ago."

"There aren't any here now. What happened to them?"

"They were eventually pushed back and left these shores for Kalimdor." She was going to ask another question but her mother cut her off. "I need to get our dinner started. Please run out and fetch me a pail of water." Rae stared at her for a moment, debating saying more, before closing her book and grabbing the empty bucket by the door. She wanted to be mad at her mother, wanted to be angry about being kept in the dark about whatever _it_ was, but found she just wasn't. Annoyed, yes, but she just couldn't be mad. Her mother had always been there for her, had always been a gentle word, a soothing touch, a solid and comforting presence and even though she was irritated she knew there must be a good reason for the secrecy ... but that didn't help ease her curiosity one bit.

* * *

Evelien was putting herbs and food in her basket when Rae came in from feeding the animals the next morning. She knew what that meant and directed her steps to the cupboard where all the bandages were kept, grabbing a handful to put in the basket. Her mother gave her a smile of thanks.

"Where are you headed today?"

"Mayci has been ill for days. Her eldest boy came by a little while ago asking if I'd come check on her."

She nodded, not surprised. Mayci Long was constantly ill or having a baby and her mother always hurried to help her closest friend in those - very frequent - situations. It was the one thing she'd ever heard her parents argue about. Her father did not like how often Evelien was pulled from home but nothing he could say would change her mind. Mayci had been her friend since they were girls and she could always help someone in need.

"I already have bread in the oven and stew over the fire. Make sure Brynn eats some of it or she'll wake up hungry in the night." Her basket full, Eveline grabbed her cloak and headed for the door. "I should be back by sundown." A quick hug and kiss then Rae watched her hurry towards the southeast, the basket swinging slightly on her arm.

.

As darkness fell Evelien still had not returned and Rae could see her father's mounting concern. He paced back and forth through the front room, stopping every so often to peer out one of the windows. With Lane's help she was able to get supper on the table and they settled Brynn at her spot before taking their own seats. They dared not bother their father; when he was hungry he would eat. When he did finally sit down Rae hurried to place his plate in front of him. He tore off a bite of bread but stirred his stew absently. The rest of them ate silently, slightly afraid to say the wrong thing and set their father off.

"That's it. She's been gone too long." He shoved back from the table and stomped to the door, pulling his cloak and sword from the hooks nearby. "I'm going to head east towards the Cooks'. She may have stopped there on her way home from visiting Mayci. Hopefully she'll return before I get back."

"Get Otto and Marshal Dughan to go with you, Papa," Lane called after him. A slamming door was the only answer he received. Rae shared a worried glance with her brother.

"Where's mama?" Brynn asked.

"Just visiting a friend," she told her. She'd never seen her father so concerned and that caused a sick feeling in her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2 - Innocence Lost

**A/N: Hello, welcome! Thank you to those of you have clicked the follow button or taken the time to leave a review. It is all greatly appreciated!**

 **.**

 **My Petal Heart: I'm glad you found my newest story and I'm so pleased you like it already. :)**

 **0shiva0: Thanks! What is being hidden will be revealed soon. :)**

 **.**

 **Azeroth and all its places and people belong to Blizzard. Only my OCs and their stories come from my brain.**

* * *

Night's darkness deepened and their parents still did not return.

Rae put Brynn to bed then returned to her stool by the fire, sitting quietly by Lane's side as they waited. Not much was said between the two but both kept glancing towards the front window, hoping to see Evelien and Durrant coming up the path. In the hopes of keeping herself occupied she grabbed her history book and tried to focus on the history of the Kirin Tor. Learning of the mages had been one of her favorite lessons, even more so than learning about the night elves and druids, and she had eagerly soaked in all her mother had been able to teach her.

"Do you truly think there are mages and warlocks out there?"

Lane, who had been staring into the flames, looked up at her in surprise. "I don't see why not. There are warriors and paladins like mother and father taught us about so why should the others be any different?"

"Have you ever seen any when you go to the city? Or any druids?"

He frowned a bit. "They're not going to walk around broadcasting that they're mages, Rae." She gave him an exasperated look and he sighed. "Considering there's an entire mage quarter in the city I wouldn't be surprised if I ran into some but like I said, they look like anyone else."

She bristled a bit at her brother's dismissive tone but remained quiet. Now was not a time for arguing. Glancing back down at the book in her lap she sighed. Discussing all the wonderful heroes that roamed the land, cleansing it of the evils that sought to destroy, had always been one of her favorite topics but at the moment all it did was make her think of her mother. Evelien always told the most wonderful stories about warriors and druids and mages and rogues. Rae looked back out the front window. It was still dark and empty.

.

"Rae! Wake up! Someone is coming!" She jerked her head up, having dozed off in her chair. Lane was by her side, shaking her awake. There was the sound of heavy footsteps outside and they rushed to the door but instead of their parents Marshal Duhgan stood there, his face grave. A handful of men from the area were several steps behind him, their bowed faces hidden from the light of the torches they carried. On instinct she reached out and clutched at her brother's hand, suddenly very afraid. No one spoke for a moment then Duhgan cleared his throat.

"Your father is confined to a room at the blacksmith's."

"Why?"

"We were afraid he might hurt himself or someone else."

"That didn't really answer my question, Duhgan," Lane replied.

"Where is mama?"

Duhgan looked at her sadly. "That is why we had to confine your father. He found your mother by the side of the east road ... "

"Is she alright?"

"I'm so sorry, Lane, Raegan, but your mother was killed."

"Killed?" Disbelief laced her brother's words.

Duhgan nodded grimly. "It appears to be the work of the Defias. We'd had our suspicions that they had a hidden camp in the eastern forest but we hadn't been able to locate it. Where had your mother been?"

"At Mayci Long's," Rae whispered.

"That makes sense; we were wondering what she was doing over there. She must have been on her way home when they attacked her." She saw a look pass between Lane and Marshal Duhgan and knew there was more to what happened than what they'd just been told. "Lane, I need you to come with me."

"I want to come."

"I'm sorry, Raegan," Duhgan said with a shake of his head. "This is not something for young ladies."

"You have to stay here with Brynn." Knowing she was going to argue Lane made her look up at him. "We don't want her waking up in the dark alone."

Her shoulders sagged a little and reluctantly agreed. He gave her hand a squeeze then followed Duhgan and the other men back to the village. When the light from their torches faded Rae returned to her seat by the fire, rather glad there was no one around to see her cry.

* * *

She held her little sister's hand, Lane by her right shoulder. Their father stood silently by the small mound of dirt that now covered their mother. Her heart ached for them all. At the moment she didn't even have room for the anger her brother and father felt towards the thugs that had done this. Right now all she felt was pain. Her mother had not deserved such an end.

It had been a nightmarish few days. Duhgan had not allowed Durrant out for some time, afraid of what he might do in his anger. That had left Rae and Lane with the heartbreaking task of preparing their mother for burial. They also had to explain to their little sister what had happened and comfort her in her grief. And here they stood, mere days after losing Evelien, wondering how things could ever possibly go back to normal. Those from Goldshire that had attended the small burial had already returned to their homes, leaving the family alone. Durrant still had not spoken more than a few words to any of them and it didn't look like that would change at the moment.

"Let's get Brynn home," Lane whispered. Rae took a step towards their father but her brother just shook his head. She paused for a moment longer - she really didn't want to leave him there alone - then quietly followed her brother, Brynn's hand clasped in hers tightly.

.

"Rae? Are you in here?"

"Up here, Lane." Footsteps across the hay strewn floor, the ladder creaked, then her brother's head appeared at the edge of the loft. "Can I join you?" She just shrugged. He crawled up through the opening and sat next to her. They were quiet for some time.

"Poor mama," she whispered, leaning against his shoulder.

"Papa is fit to be tied. He's insisting he will find those responsible."

"I'm sure Marshal Duhgan will take care of it. He said the Defias had been more active lately and she was ... found near where they believe their hidden camp to be."

"I know but I've never seen such a crazed look in his eyes. I'm actually afraid he might try to hunt them down himself."

Rae sighed. A vision of her mother's kind face and gentle smile rose up before her and she felt the tears begin to slide down her cheeks again.

"I just wish she hadn't gone."

"Mama could never remain idle when she knew someone needed help."

She couldn't answer for a moment as she struggled to get her emotions back under control. Besides the heartbreak Rae could now feel the quick sparks of anger beginning to form. There were so many horrible people in the world, why had fate decided to take her mother? Why had she always rushed to Mayci's side? If she hadn't she would still be with them! She fought against the rising anger, knowing Evelien would be very disappointed if she knew where her thoughts were headed. As she took several deep breaths she became aware of a slight tingling in her palms. Sitting up she looked down, puzzled, and shook her hands to get rid of the sensation. It didn't stop and seemed to be spreading to her fingertips.

"Rae?" Lane was watching her in confusion.

"My hands feel strange. Tingling, warm."

"Do they hurt?"

She shook her head. "No, but - " Her words died abruptly. Faint blue lines were beginning to creep across her skin, fading in and out as they moved.

"By the Light! What is that?"

"I don't know!" There was panic in her voice and she shook her hands again to no avail. She clinched one into a fist but blue light began to seep through her fingers. Opening her hand again a small, glowing blue orb floated just above her palm.

"How are you doing that?"

She shook her head, her eyes wide. "I don't know."

"What is it?"

" _I don't know_!" He cautiously reached out a finger and poked at the orb. The expression on his face was so frightened that it was almost comical and Rae giggled. As she did the orb vanished. After staring at her now empty hand she looked up at her brother in confusion tinged with fear. "Lane? What was that?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea. It almost looked like lightning. How do your hands feel now?"

"Like they usually do I suppose."

"Can you do it again?"

"I don't know how I did it in the first place."

They both contemplated her palms for several minutes. "I don't think we should tell papa about this. No need in worrying him with everything else that's on his mind right now."

"You think there's something wrong with me?"

"No but unless it happens again or you are in pain we'll just keep it between us." Rae was not entirely pleased with his response but as she had no answer or explanation for what had just happened she decided to go along with his suggestion. She certainly did not want to do anything to upset their father.

* * *

As the days slowly dragged by the absence of Evelien's touch became more and more noticeable. Sometimes it was something big like dinner being burned or the lack of clean clothes because they'd fallen behind on the laundry. Sometimes it was just the little things that hadn't really been noticed before: no fresh flowers on the table, the little treats that occasionally appeared at meal time, the comforting scent of their mother's soap. It all left a gaping hole in their lives. Raegan's fourteenth birthday passed almost unnoticed a few weeks later. Lane brought her a tiny cake he'd found in a bakery in Stormwind and a thin, almost transparent silver bracelet, but those were the only things that showed she hadn't been completely forgotten. He was rarely home now. Their father had isolated himself, not even attempting to get back to work on their farm and so the burden of keeping up with everything fell on Lane just as everything in the house had fallen onto Rae's shoulders. Neighbors came by occasionally, sometimes to offer help with the animals, sometimes with food, but Rae and Lane got the impression that most of them just wanted to poke their noses into their business, desperate for something to gossip about. Though she tried to conceal it beneath an exterior of helpfulness Myra Grinstock was the worst of those offenders and it wasn't long before Rae was sick of hearing the woman's voice at the door. Her brother thought Myra was trying to place herself in front of Durrant in the hopes of stepping into Evelien's shoes but thankfully their father was rarely in the house when visitors stopped by. It was pleasing to think that the woman's goal was constantly being thwarted; Myra had never been a favorite in their household. The idea that she thought she would be able to take Evelien's place was laughable and Rae quickly dropped all but the barest show of civility.

That annoyance and anger was actually a welcomed distraction. When she was trying to brush Myra off there was no room for the pain of her mother's loss. Rae found that if she kept busy that ache wouldn't creep up on her as much. She focused her attention on keeping Brynn occupied, learning how to fix more than toast or oatmeal for their meals, trying to keep up with the other day to day chores around their house. Because of that she usually fell into bed exhausted at the end of each day. Her school books sat forgotten on a shelf in her room. She wasn't even tempted to pick them up; Evelien had been the one to insist on her education and to attempt to continue would just emphasize her absence. Rae missed the stories that had usually accompanied the lessons but without her mother there she had no interest in learning anything further.

And so they trudged along, attempting to fill shoes they were too young to fill and wondering when the pain would begin to subside.

.

Just when Rae thought they might be getting into some semblance of normality, life threw another curve in her path. This time it came from her brother and it was almost as heartbreaking as their mother's death.

She stood, shoulders slumped, but she didn't cry as he came down the stairs with a pack over his shoulder. "Why, Lane?"

He met her gaze. "There are dangerous things in this world. If there is an opportunity to stop what happened to us from happening to someone else then I have to take it. The only way I can see to do that is to join the army."

"But why now? Can't it wait until papa is a bit more ... himself?"

"I am truly sorry to leave you when he is still like this but this is something I feel I must do now. I don't know if the opportunity will come again."

"Did you ask his permission?"

"I'm seventeen, Rae, I don't need his permission." When she just pursed her lips in annoyance he rolled his eyes. "I did tell him what I was planning on doing."

"What did he say?"

"He laughed then began talking as if he thought he was talking to mama, saying 'he is following in my footsteps anyway.'"

"What did he mean by that?"

Lane shook his head. "I don't know. I asked him but he seemed to have forgotten I was even standing by his side."

Rae wasn't surprised by that. Durrant hadn't really noticed any of them in weeks. Lane squatted down and gave Brynn a tight hug, telling her he would write as soon as he could, and to try to help with some of the chores. He next embraced Rae tightly.

"I will write as soon as I am settled. Once I start receiving my soldier's pay I will send most of it to you."

"Keep enough for yourself, Lane. I'm sure you'll find interesting things to spend it on in Stormwind." He just grinned and made his way out the door. She stood in the doorway, her arm around Brynn's shoulders, watching as Lane strode quickly down the road. He turned back once to give them a quick wave and then he disappeared around the curve in the road.


	3. Chapter 3 - More Questions

**A/N: Hello. Thank you to those of you that have clicked follow or left a review. :) That's the only way a writer knows anyone is out there.**

 **.**

 **Midnight296: Thank you. Yes, it was sad but I'm afraid that was part of getting Rae's story going.**

 **Sparky: Thank you! So glad you're here!**

 **0shiva0: It was and there is some light in the future. :)**

 **.**

 **Any names of places or people that are familiar are from World of Warcraft. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

The months that passed did not resemble anything Rae had ever imagined her life looking like. With Lane gone the full load of work fell on her. She tried to get Brynn to do a few things inside the house but there was only so much a five year old was capable of. How her mother had managed to stay on top of everything was a mystery she couldn't puzzle out. She did her best but things around the house slowly began to look a bit dustier, a bit messier; she missed Evelien more and more every day. Keeping up with the house and the animals was nothing compared to having to deal with the meddling of Myra. Despite the fact that her father was never around and never spoke to her the woman still seemed determined to insinuate herself into their lives. The horse-faced brunette seemed to pop up everywhere to offer unwanted advice on everything from the best way to hang the clean laundry to how to keep her father happy. As her patience began to wear thin so did her manners. Rae knew her mother would not be pleased to see how she spoke to the woman but she found she didn't care. Myra thought she could take Evelien's place and she was determined to show her that she would never be accepted.

Durrant became more and more reclusive, rarely appearing for meals, locking himself into the barn doing she knew not what. While it was a relief to know that he was in no danger from that woman's machinations it became more and more worrisome as time passed. Sometimes a few days would go by when they wouldn't see him. When he would show up it was only for a few quick bites of food before he disappeared again. Rae knew he was hurting, Evelien's death had hit him a lot harder than any of them had ever expected, but she just wished he would remember he still had family left. She didn't know how she could help him but surely being with his children could help ease a little of that ache.

Lane did stay in touch which helped with her loneliness; his letters were always full of his humor and sarcasm. He had gotten a place as a foot solider, much to his delight, and hoped to begin climbing through the ranks:

 _Not because I'm super eager to be the one making the decisions - okay, maybe I would like to be making decisions - but I think I'd turn a lot more of the ladies' heads wearing the tabard of a lieutenant or one of the King's personal guards._

Rae was always glad for the laughs the descriptions of his antics gave her. He also mentioned that he had set up an account at the bank that she had full access to should she need any funds for the farm. She appreciated his thoughtfulness and the slight relief it gave her (though honestly financial concerns had not crossed her mind yet) but that particular letter gave her something else to think about.

If they were going to survive and keep the farm the meager crops she managed to harvest needed to be taken to the city ... and she was the only one around to do it now. Unless her father suddenly took an interest in something other than his secretive activities there was no one to stop her from going to Stormwind. The thought almost made her giddy with excitement and only a couple of weeks after receiving that letter from Lane Rae decided it was time to make the trip. Early the morning of their journey she and Brynn loaded the small cart with the vegetables, eggs, and milk they hoped to sell. After a little bit of a struggle she got the old horse, Ani, hitched up and the two of them climbed into the seat.

Rae tried not to show the nervousness she felt as they left Goldshire behind. She half expected Durrant to suddenly appear, his face dark with anger, to march her home ... but of course he didn't. As morning's mists began to burn off she began to anticipate each bend in the road, wondering if they would see the great gates of Stormwind ahead of them. When they did finally come around a bend to see the white walls they were much closer than she had expected. Ani's hooves echoed off the cobblestones now beneath them as they entered through the imposing metal clad doors. Her eyes widened as she saw the towering statues lining the bridge they crossed next.

"Who are those people?" Brynn asked, pointing at the statue of a night elf.

Rae shook her head. "I wish I knew. They must be of some importance to have been awarded such a spot of honor." She gazed up at each as they passed by, taking in the different features, the different clothing and weapons. Who were they? What had they done or what had happened to them to award them such recognition? Where could she find out? Those questions kept her somewhat occupied until they fully entered the city and all thoughts of statues were wiped away at her first sight of Stormwind. Though it was not yet quite midday but the main street was teeming with people. Above what appeared to her as a chaotic, writhing mass the shouting of merchants and customers, the laughing of children, the neighing of horses created a cacophony of noise that echoed in her ears. Brynn slid over to press against her side. Putting aside her desire to just look and explore Rae urged Ani forward, hoping she remembered the directions to the general goods merchant Lane said they sold their produce to.

.

Either luck was on her side or she did indeed remember her brother's instructions. They found Erich Martin's small shop just off the main road without any trouble. He was pleased to see them, asked after their welfare, and wanted to know if Durrant would be making the next trip into the city. Rae only told him that their father was still quite upset over their mother's death and there was no way of knowing when he would be up to returning to work.

Erich pressed his lips together and nodded. "That is understandable. Your parents were hardly ever separated. Even with the troubles of the war and all they had to do it was rare to see Durrant without Evelien by his side." He smiled at a memory, not noticing the flash of confusion that crossed her face. "Your mother was such a special lady. A truly good person ... and so powerful."

Rae was truly perplexed now but before she could ask him what he meant by those strange comments another customer entered the shop and Erich had to turn his attention elsewhere. She considered waiting until he was finished but decided it could wait until the next time she came into the city.

Wanting to see just a bit more of the city before they headed home she took them left out of the shop instead of right, keeping Ani at a slow pace as they took in all the different shops lining the street. She paused the cart when they came to an underpass, wondering if they had the time to see what was down the street that turned to the right; the sign above her head said 'The Canals.' Just as she was about to turn an older woman stopped by the side of the cart, staring up at her with amazement on her face.

"By the Light! I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Excuse me?"

"You sure have grown into a pretty young lady."

"Thank you ma'am but do I know you?"

The woman chuckled. "No, you don't know me though I knew your mother and I saw you many a time when you were just a wee thing. I'm Diadre Tulas." She peered up at her. "You may not have her hair color but the shape of your face and nose look just like Evelien."

"Thank you." Rae still felt a bit strange talking to this woman.

"How is your dear mother? Its been years since I saw her."

"Mama was killed last year."

Diadre gasped and gripped at the side of the cart. "How?"

"The Defias."

"Something should have been done to wipe those bastards out long ago. I wish I know how in the world they managed to overpower Evelien. Just doesn't sound right." Diadre looked back up at her. "Learning that makes me even more glad that I ran into you today. I have something for you."

"Something for me? But you don't know me."

"Oh, its not _from_ me. Evelien left it with me after the war ended, said one day she'd like for you to have it. I've carried it with me ever since, never knowing if I'd see you or her." She reached into a pocket then placed what she pulled out into Rae's palm. It was a silver ring with a smooth, rounded blue stone in the center.

"It's very pretty."

"Do you know what that is, my dear?" Rae shook her head. Diadre tilted her head a bit to the side as if in thought. "How old are you now?"

"Fourteen."

"Well, you'll most likely find out soon enough. If you don't know now its not my place to tell you." She took a few steps back. "It was so good to see you, Raegan." With those words of parting, Diadre hurried on down the street leaving Rae staring after her in complete bemusement. First Erich Martin's strange comments and now this woman that apparently had known her mother quite well with her cryptic words as well. What did it all mean?

"Can we go home now?" Brynn's whine cut through her thoughts. With a look over her shoulder at where Diadre had disappeared Rae snapped the reins a bit and Ani started down the street once again.

* * *

Those two encounters in Stormwind stayed with her for days. She pondered over the words and what they could mean constantly. No matter how much she thought about it, though, she could never piece together what it all meant. She considered writing to Lane and asking him if he could find the time to talk to Erich Martin. Perhaps he would be able to get the man to tell him what he had meant but the next letter she received from her brother crushed those hopes.

 _I'm being sent North for several months; Southshore has called for aid. We will be stopping in Ironforge as a couple of their battalions will be coming with us, many of them experts with those rifles I've heard so much about. After that we will head up through the Wetlands and Arathi to get to Hillsbrad. I hope to be home before Winter Veil but I can't make any promises. Send any messages to Stormwind and I will see them when I return._

Rae sat the letter on the table, staring into the small fire. Knowing her brother was still fairly close by had been a source of comfort and now she was losing that. What was she going to do if something went wrong with the farm? As she sat in the dimness of the room she tried to fight at the anger that was growing inside. It had been simmering deep down for months: anger at Lane for leaving, anger at their father for abandoning them, anger at the constant nagging from Myra. It all combined to fuel her resentment. She had been left alone to fend for herself and Brynn. She was only fourteen! What did she know about running a house and a farm? What if the Defias moved in closer to Goldshire? How would she protect herself and Brynn? The more she thought about all that could go wrong the angrier she felt. Clinching her fists she took a few deep breaths in the hopes of calming her wayward emotions.

The knock on the door was a surprise considering the lateness of the hour but a welcome distraction. Tossing her blanket over her shoulders she cracked the door just enough to see who was on the other side.

"Otto! What brings you here at such an hour?"

He shuffled his feet a bit, taking a moment to meet her gaze. "Raegan ... it makes me sick to have to say this but ... I'm so sorry but your father has been found murdered."

Everything around her suddenly seemed very quiet. She could hear crickets somewhere, a creak from a board somewhere in the house. For several moments nothing was said. All she could do was stare, uncomprehending, at Otto. He had to be mistaken.

"I'm sorry, Raegan. The men outside ... they're waiting for orders?"

"Orders?"

"What should we do with the body?"

The body. Raegan grit her teeth and dug her fingernails into her palms, fighting back the pain trying to wash over her. Now was not the time to show her grief.

"I will see him and then decide what is to be done."

"Are you sure? It's not a pretty sight."

"Death is never pretty and he is my father."

Otto could see there would be no changing her mind. She wrapped a blanket over her long nightdress and followed him out, pausing long enough to make sure there were no sounds from upstairs. Satisfied the knocking hadn't woken Brynn she exited the house. What met her eyes was eerily similar to the night they'd learned Evelien had died. The small group of men were illuminated by several brightly glowing torches. They each bowed their heads respectfully when she came out the door. Her eyes immediately fell on the shape covered by a horse blanket on the ground. She approached it slowly.

"Where did you find him?"

"On the side of the road just north of where we know there's a Defias camp ... it appears he went in there alone," Marshal Duhgan told her.

"Because of Mama," she said in a low voice. Reaching down she pulled the coarse blanket away. Durrant's face was almost unrecognizable. Whomever had gotten a hold of him had beaten him with something more than their fists before slicing his neck. She stared down at him, a myriad of thoughts coursing through her mind. He had willingly done this, foolishly gone after the ones responsible for Evelien's death knowing what the end result would be. He had to have known one man wouldn't stand a chance against a camp full of armed thugs. Had there been the slightest thought about the daughters he was leaving alone? Rae highly doubted it.

"Otto, I will trust you to prepare him for burial. We'll lay him next to mama; that's where he wanted to be anyway."

"When would you like to do that?"

"As soon as you can have everything ready." The coolness of her voice was surprising as was the strange detachment she felt from the situation she was standing in. What she was feeling was completely different from when her mother had died. Then it had just been overwhelming pain and sadness. Now? Now all she felt was ... nothing. Anger still bubbled inside but there was no heartbreak, no tears.

The men quietly carried Durrant's body back down the road, Otto and Marshal Duhgan lingering for a moment longer. She knew they wanted to see if there was anything she needed, anything they could do for her but Rae just thanked them and returned to the house. Once she was alone she sank into the comfortable chair her mother had always used by the fire. Tears still did not come. Grief did not come. Besides that anger she just felt empty.

They had been truly left alone.


	4. Chapter 4 - Another Bend in the Road

**A/N: Hello! Thank you to those that have taken the time to read and leave a review or click the follow button. :)**

 **.**

 **0shiva0: It has been a hard time but things will get better.**

 **Oddity: Everything happening to her will bring it all out. :)**

* * *

"Thank you, Rae."

"Happy Birthday, my dear."

Brynn gave her a tight hug then took her gift and ran up the stairs. Rae sighed. Her little sister used to enjoy playing outside, exploring around the farm, but since their father's death she had been very reluctant to leave the house; she even seemed to panic when Rae had to go out. The one other time they had travelled into Stormwind the girl had clung to her arm the entire time, almost quivering with fear. She knew it was because Brynn was now terrified that what happened to her parents would happen to one of them. That knowledge broke her heart but she had no idea how to fix it. All she could do was shower her with love and attention and make sure she was there to hold her when Brynn woke with nightmares. The months since Durrant's death had dragged by as she struggled to keep them fed and from looking homeless. Some nights, after she'd tucked Brynn into bed, she would just sit on the floor and cry. She was tired, angry, depressed, and felt isolated and stretched thin.

Her fifteenth birthday came and went without notice. Thanks to a letter from Lane when he'd - briefly - returned from the North she'd had enough money to get a small doll for Brynn's sixth birthday and even managed to bake something that resembled a little cake. It wasn't the kind of day her mother would have provided for her youngest but Rae had seen her sister smile and that was what mattered. That was all she was focused on: making sure Brynn was safe and happy. She knew that was what her mother and father would have wanted. Rae clung to that thought because otherwise the anger would slip in ... and she hated feeling angry at her mother. It was a bit more difficult to hold back the resentment she felt from time to time towards her father and brother. While Evelien had not done anything more dangerous than the rest of the citizens of Elwynn Forest Durrant and Lane had willingly chosen their paths. She could understand why they had made those choices - her father from grief and her brother from the desire to help - but it didn't really make it any easier to accept her current situation. Rae kept telling herself that things had to get better at some point as they couldn't get any worse.

* * *

"The night elves' capital is Darnassus and the dwarves' is Ironforge, correct?"

"Yes."

Brynn glanced back down at the book in front of her. "And the orcs are all over in Orgrimmar?"

"That is what I've read." Her sister nodded then refocused on what she was reading. Rae had felt it was time for Brynn to begin learning about their world and had pulled out the schoolbooks their mother had taught her from. She knew her knowledge was quite limited but figured anything she could pass along would be better than nothing at all. "Perhaps Lane will have stories to tell us when he comes home."

A pause. "Is Lane going to come home?"

Rae turned and looked at her sister. "Yes, I am sure he will come home eventually. Not to stay, of course, but just for a visit." At least that's what she hoped. She would not believe that her brother could stay away forever.

"I miss him."

"So do I, sweetheart, but what he's doing will help keep everyone safe." Brynn didn't answer. "Why don't we walk down to Goldshire? I actually have a letter ready to send to him. Maybe we'll find a letter waiting for us as well." That seemed to perk her sister up and in no time at all they were strolling down the road. Holding her hand tightly, Brynn skipped a bit by her side, seeming somewhat content. Rae was glad to see it.

Just before they reached Goldshire they noticed a woman and two or three men coming up the road towards them. Quite accustomed to strangers traveling through they stepped to the side to let the group pass however they stopped in front of them.

"Would you by chance be Raegan Eastcroft?" the woman asked. Her tone wasn't exactly cold but it wasn't really friendly either.

"I am," she answered slowly.

"And since the deaths of your parents you are the sole caretaker for your younger sister?" Rae nodded in the affirmative, wondering why this woman would be asking such a question. She looked the two of them over for a moment and Rae tightened her grip on Brynn's hand. Something about this made her very uncomfortable.

"My name is Soreen Notley and I am from the Stormwind Orphanage. It has come to our attention that your younger may not be getting the care she requires."

"I don't know where you would have heard such a ridiculous thing but she - and I - are doing quite well, thank you."

"You are still a child yourself, Miss Eastcroft, and hardly prepared to care for someone so young."

"I am fifteen. I've known girls who have been married at that age."

"That is true but those girls were not left alone to care for a small child."

"Thank you for your concern but I do not need help with Brynn." She tried to keep the panic that was beginning to build from showing in her voice.

"You are not being asked if you need help." Soreen motioned to one of the men behind her and he stepped forward, reaching for her little sister. Rae put herself between them.

"Just what do you think you are doing?"

"I have been authorized to remove your sister from her present conditions and take her to the Stormwind Orphanage."

One of the other men grabbed Brynn from behind her, lifting her easily from the ground. Soreen and the other two men joined him and they headed towards the gryphon master. Rae sprinted after them. She reached out and yanked on the woman's arm, bringing her to a halt.

"No! You cannot take her! She's all I have left!"

"You cannot adequately provide for her. She will be well taken care of."

"She has all she needs! **_No_**!" Raegan lunged forward but one of the men grabbed her arms, holding her back as Soreen led her little sister away. She was barely aware of the folks in Goldshire who had come out in the street to see what the commotion was about.

"Raegan! Raegan!"

"I will come get you, Brynn!"

Her sister's cries echoed in her ears as the woman bundled her onto a gryphon and disappeared into the air. Rae struggled but her captor refused to let her go. The longer he held her, the more panicked and angry she got.

"Quit fighting, girl!" he muttered.

"Let. Me. Go!"

It happened suddenly. The feeling of energy coursed through her, almost as if she'd foolishly touched one of the strange contraptions the gnome toymakers occasionally had for sale at the Darkmoon Faire, though this did not hurt. It rose up in her, setting her hands to tingling. Looking down she was amazed to see light blue energy crackling around her palms and wrists. That odd sensation was building inside and it began to feel like she might explode. Before she could stop herself she flung her arms out to her sides and a burst of energy surged outward all around her, knocking the man holding her off his feet and onto the ground.

The street went silent and Rae could feel all their eyes on her. For a moment she stood bent over panting, whatever had happened to her making her feel a bit breathless, and tried to compose her thoughts. The Stormwind Orphanage did not just randomly take children from homes. Someone had to have said something to even bring their situation to the attention of those in charge ... and she had a good idea of who had done that. Her eyes swung to the doorway of the Lion's Pride, narrowing when they fell on whom she sought. Myra Grinstock was already advancing towards her.

"My dear Raegan. Don't be upset. Brynn will be - "

"Don't take another step near me," Rae ordered, almost snarling, her hands fisted at her sides.

"Now there's no reason for you to speak in such a way."

"No reason?! _You_ told the Orphanage to come take my sister away!" It made sense. Myra had tried and tried to worm her way into Durrant's life but had been blocked the few times he'd actually been around. Her animosity towards Rae and Brynn had not been well hidden. Rae could feel that strange energy starting to build inside again. Bringing her hands up she saw the same blue flickers wrapping around her hands though this time it was sparking outward as well. She looked back at Myra. "I lost my mother and father to the Defias, my brother joined the army, and because of you, a nosy busy-body who doesn't know when to keep her mouth shut, I have now had the last part of my family taken from me!" As her anger built so did that feeling inside. She wanted to hit the woman but knew that would be very unwise. A small ball of blue had formed in her palm - just like it had that day in the barn after her mother's burial - and on impulse she thrust her hand forward, sending the ball of light hurtling towards the ground at Myra's feet. Dirt and rocks flew into the air when it hit and everyone took several steps back in shock.

"How many more families, lives are you going to ruin before you get what's coming to you?" Rae was screaming now. The light sparking around her hands was getting brighter.

"That is enough, Rae," a calm but stern voice said behind her. Turning she saw Otto standing quite close with Marshal Duhgan next to him, their eyes locked on her but wary. "Let me take you home." Her father's closest friend stepped towards her with a hand outstretched. She hesitated, looking in the direction Soreen had taken her sister, then felt her shoulders slump. Ignoring the hand Otto was offering she strode off towards home, aware that the man was following close behind her. Nothing was said until she opened the door to the house.

"Would you like for me to come in, Rae? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Not unless you can bring my sister home."

His eyes were full of sympathy. "I'm afraid I can't. Only family can remove a child from the Orphanage unless they are being adopted."

"How old does a family member have to be to remove them?"

"Older than you, Rae, or your brother."

"Then no, there is nothing I need from you. Good night."

It was completely silent in the house. Her eyes fell on the schoolbooks still open on the table where Brynn had been studying. In a sudden burst of frustration she swiped her hand across them, knocking everything to the floor. No tears came however. She was now utterly and completely alone.

* * *

Rae did not stir from the house for several days. She had absolutely no desire to see anyone or be seen. Everyone in Goldshire had seen her sister ripped away and had done nothing. They had also witnessed whatever it was that she had done and she was a bit apprehensive to face any of them. What if they were afraid of her now? She also did not want to run the risk of seeing Myra again; Rae doubted she'd be able to contain herself a second time. Thankfully, for the most part, she was left undisturbed. Otto and his wife left food by the front door each day though they were wise enough not to try and get her to come out. She had written to Lane but the envelope still sat on the table as she would have to go into the village to send it. From what Otto had said there wasn't anything her brother could do anyway but she still wanted him to know.

A soft knock on the door interrupted her musings but she ignored it. There was no one she wanted to speak to or see. The gentle knock came again. For a moment she didn't move but then, reluctantly, went to answer the door. Usually when someone had come by trying to talk to her they knocked only once then left when she ignored them. Perhaps there was some news on her sister. That was about only reason she could think of to explain why she got up in the first place. The last thing she needed were more children clamoring to see her 'magic'.

"Yes?" Her voice was wary.

"Raegan?" She nodded curtly. "I am Ayana Ward from Northshire Abbey. May I come in and speak with you for a few moments?"

She didn't want to let the woman in. The last time she'd encountered an unknown woman her sister had been taken away. Rae almost snorted in amusement. What was left for anyone to take from her? There was no one she desired to speak with but to her surprise she stepped aside and allowed the visitor in. Raegan blamed it on her curiosity over why someone from the Abbey would seek her out.

"I understand something interesting happened to you a few days ago," Ayana said gently.

She frowned. "If you've come here to talk about my little sister then I have nothing to say to you."

"No, that is not what I'm here about. I am here about what happened afterwards."

"The blue energy that came from me?"

Ayana nodded. "Yes. Do you know what it was or how you did it?"

"No. It was just suddenly there. I felt like it was coming up through me and then ... it burst out." She gave the other woman a hard look. "That man was not injured nor was Myra, though she deserved to be."

"You are not in trouble, Raegan. Has anything like this happened before?"

She paused then nodded. "Once, after my mother died. It was just a pretty blue ball in my hand though that disappeared quickly, nothing like what happened in the village." Why she was telling this woman these things she didn't know. It was the first time she'd had anyone ask her about it and maybe, seeing as how she was from the Abbey, Ayana might be able to help her. "Do you know what it was?"

The petite red head took a seat across from her at the table. "Did you ever see your mother display such ... power?"

This question caught her off guard. "My mother? No. Why would ask?"

"I was merely curious. Sometimes these things run in the maternal bloodline."

"What does?"

"The power of the arcane."

"Wait ... what? That is ..."

A slight nod. "One of the three powers a mage can possess. We have found that sometimes those that have the power of frost, fire, or the arcane pass along that power to their offspring but we also have mages who have no history of magic in their family. So who can say where it comes from and why?"

"But ... I am not a ... a mage ..."

"Not at the moment, Raegan, but you could be." She met her gaze. "If you wished you could come to the Abbey and begin training as a mage. From there you would go to Stormwind and the Kirin Tor in Dalaran. It wouldn't be easy, learning how to control the arcane is extremely difficult, but I believe you have it in you to become something quite ... special."

Rae stared at where her hands rested in her lap. Ayana's words played over and over in her mind. To leave home and be trained as a mage? The offer was wholly unexpected but strangely alluring. Only one thing ran through her head now: did she really have any other choice? Glancing around the quiet house she had her answer. There was nothing left for her here. Her parents were dead, her brother off with King Varian and the army of Stormwind, and Brynn had been taken. An opportunity now sat before her, a chance she could never have imagined in her wildest dreams. She would be a fool if she didn't grasp it.

"Tomorrow I will find Otto and let him know that I am leaving. I'll put him in charge of finding a buyer for the farm and depositing any money from the sale into my account at the bank. I will write to my brother and let him know what I'm doing, though I doubt he would be coming home any time soon."

"If I send someone for you in five days would that give you enough time to take care of everything?"

Rae nodded. Ayana smiled, rising from the table and coming to stand by her side.

"It is alright and perfectly normal to feel uncertain, to wonder if it would be best to remain where you are comfortable and things are familiar. Making choices like this is never easy but you have made the correct one. You will see it eventually." With those words she quietly slipped out the door and Rae was alone in the silence once again. After some time she stood and wandered slowly through the house, random memories bubbling up. They were good memories and she hated the thought of leaving the only home she'd ever known, the place they'd been a complete, happy family ... but the silence ... she hated that more. She would always have her memories no matter where she lived. Without her family there the farm was no longer home anyway.

She stopped in what had been her parents' room. Nothing had changed in the two years since her mother had died. At first it had been her father refusing to allow any of Evelien's things to be touched. Since her father's death she hadn't gotten around to sorting through any of it either. Rae supposed now was as good a time as any. The clothes could be donated, the books and most of their personal items sold. She would keep a few small mementos but that was all.

.

For the rest of the afternoon and evening she cleaned out her parents' room. By the time she had to light the lanterns she was just about finished. She had set the small trinket box of her mother's to the side - it had always fascinated her - along with her silver backed hairbrush and the small drawing of their family that had always sat next to the bed. Her father's sword and pipe she kept, knowing Lane would want them. Her mother's small box of hair ribbons and pins she kept for Brynn. Glancing around the room before leaving it for the night something compelled her to look under the bed. There were two chests pushed back against the far wall, each with a layer of dust on them, and one slightly larger than the other. She'd never seen them or heard her parents mention them and she was immediately intrigued. Dragging them out she opened the one she assumed was her father's, the larger one, first.

A cloak with the Stormwind crest on it was carefully folded on top. Rae frowned. Where had that come from? Lifting it out she peered back inside and was amazed to see the instantly recognizable helmet, shield, and gauntlets of a Stormwind solider. He had been a solider? Looking closer she found that while the pieces were clean they were obviously dented in many places, the crest on the shield scratched deeply. Not once had she ever suspected ... it would explain why her father had been so skilled with his sword. But why would he never have mentioned something of this magnitude to them? Placing the pipe, sword, and cloak back inside she wished she had known, wished she could have asked her father about the places he'd seen while in the king's service.

Turning she lifted the lid of her mother's chest with a feeling of slight anticipation. What she found was beyond anything she could have imagined. Cloth of silver, edged with glittering blue stones and embroidered runes of some sort met her eyes. She stood, gently pulling the folded fabric free and was speechless at the robe she held in her hands. Rae had only ever seen something so breathtaking when random adventurers would pass through the village on their way to Stormwind, their robes and armor and weapons glowing. Why did her mother have such a thing? Sitting back down she pulled more from the chest: heavy gloves, a belt with glinting buckle, a shimmering cloak, and, nestled beneath all that, a silver circlet embedded with several glowing blue stones and etched runes.

At the very bottom was a small box and a rather plain leather bound book. Opening the box she saw a gorgeous necklace of silver and pale moonstones and a gold ring with a red stone. Next she pulled out the thin book and flipped to the first page. Her mother's familiar handwriting met her eyes. It was her journal. Peering at the dates she calculated it was from well before she or her siblings had been born and possibly before her parents had married. Intrigued - and extremely curious about learning something of her mother's early life - she turned to the first entry ... and almost dropped it, a gasp of shock on her lips. She blinked and read it again, thinking she had to be mistaken, but the words didn't change:

 _Today I took my first step into the rest of my life. I stepped into the Kirin Tor Academy and my journey to becoming an archmage has begun._

 _._

The early morning sun cut through the window, slowly crawling across the floor until it climbed up onto the table, landing on the book sitting on its surface. Rae didn't notice. She could only stare at the now closed cover. She had read every page, hadn't stopped until the last entry which her mother had written when they'd decided to leave that life behind.

 _Her mother had been a mage._

Her mother and father had fought against the Horde, had been forced to flee to Lordaeron when Stormwind had fallen.

 _Her mother had been a mage_ \- and she'd given it all up. Why?

The journal had revealed so much but had left more questions than answers. Her parents had had completely different lives ... lives they'd left and never once mentioned to their children. Even more disconcerting than discovering her parents had fought in the First War was the fact that they had apparently given up that life _after_ she and Lane had been born but neither of them had any memory of it. She quickly did the math ... she would have been seven when Stormwind fell, her brother ten. How was that possible? Surely at those ages they would have some memory of their parents leaving them with a relative. She flipped open to the last page of the journal and reread the only clue her mother had left:

 _It is not an easy decision but it is for the best. The children are better this way._

Whatever that decision was had to have something to do with the fact that she and Lane had no memory of their parents going off to war. Despite that many things, so many random memories were beginning to click into place. Things she had questioned for years now were making some sense, mainly the respect and awe some of those in Goldshire had always had for her parents. Perhaps their refusal to let her venture into Stormwind had something to do with this "decision" her parents had made. So many questions raced through her mind but she had a definitive answer for only one of them. All her doubts were now gone: she would follow in her mother's footsteps.


	5. Chapter 5 - Moving Forward

**A/N: Hello and welcome! Big thanks to those of you following. I hope everyone is staying warm (its uncharacteristically freezing where I am). This chapter could be seen as a bit of "filler" but I needed to move Rae and her story forward a bit so I hope you enjoy it. :)  
**

 **.**

 **0shiva0: Yeah, I was kinda mad at them, too, but it had to happen to cut all the strings that could hold Rae back.**

 **My Petal Heart: Thanks! So glad to have you back! The ring will show back up later.**

 **Torndar: Thank you so very much! I can't tell you how much your words meant! I do hope I can continue to keep up with expectations. :)**

 **.**

 **Raegan and several others are my creation. All other characters and places are the creation of Blizzard. :)**

* * *

 _"You are sure this is the path you wish to take?" Otto asked as she placed her one small chest in the cart Ayana had sent for her._

 _"What other choice do I have? There is nothing for me here now." She caught his gaze. He had shown a remarkable lack of surprise since she had informed him of her decision days earlier. "You knew."_

 _"I did." He came to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder. "For whatever it is worth I never thought it was right for your parents to keep all that from you and Lane."_

 _She looked at him fully. "How did you know my parents?"_

 _"I served alongside your father in the war."_

 _"The last war ended after Lane and I were born. Why do I not remember any of that?"_

 _"That I cannot answer. All I know is they decided it was time to put all that behind them."_

 _She contemplated him for a moment then nodded, believing his words. Whatever the truth was behind her lack of memory it was something she was going to have to discover on her own. Giving him a smile she climbed into the cart._

 _"I wish you all the best, Raegan. Perhaps this wasn't the future your parents wanted for you but it seems you can't evade your destiny."_

 _"Maybe you're right, Otto. I guess I'll see." He patted her hand then stepped aside so the driver could begin their journey to Northshire Abbey. She only turned around once, watching as the last link to what had been her family slipped further and further away._

"Miss Eastcroft, are you paying attention?"

Rae blinked as she was pulled from her memories then gave a sheepish grin. "I'm sorry, my mind was wandering again."

"You cannot move on to the academy if you do not master these basic spells."

"I understand. My apologies."

"Conjure some water, please."

Taking a deep breath and hoping she would correctly recall the words to the first spell she'd been taught after arriving at the Abbey she was pleasantly surprised when a small drinking pouch appeared on the table in front of her. She couldn't help but grin. The last few times she'd tried to use the conjure refreshments spell she'd only managed to create a tin cup. After having her repeat the spell a few more times, Norae released her for her afternoon meal. Grabbing some bread, cheese, and cider from Cook, Rae found a spot under one of the trees to sit and eat. It had taken her a little bit of time to get accustomed to being around others in such close quarters again but once she'd gotten used to it she found living at the Abbey was rather enjoyable. She had rediscovered a love for reading after roaming the library - something she had not done much of since Evelien had died. Brother Neals had seen her desire to research and learn and usually had a new tome for her to pour through every time she found her way upstairs. Being able to lose herself in the pages was a nice break from her training. She had also found, in her two months at the Abbey, that watching the other Initiates had quickly become another of her favorite activities. It had surprised her upon arrival that prospective mages weren't the only people brought here; there were several that were hoping to be sent to Stormwind to be trained as priests. Ayana and Norae Reeves were the two mage trainers and while they were a bit tough on the Initiates it was because they had to see what each one of them were capable of. If they showed true potential and skill they would be sent to the trainers in Stormwind and then on to the Kirin Tor Academy in Dalaran. If they didn't ... Rae didn't like to think about having to return to the silence of that empty house.

"Hey, Rae. Got a moment? I made something for you."

"For me?" She came to her feet with a smile. Dermot Johns lived just outside the Abbey, crafting cloth and leather armor for Initiates. Though she had wanted to get a few new items as yet she had no extra money to purchase them with; in his letter Otto had said he thought he'd found a buyer for the farm, a farmer relocating from Westfall, but the sale had not been completed yet.

"I thought you might could use 'em." He placed a simple but sturdy pair of fingerless gloves in her hands. They were made from a golden brown leather with darker stitches and she ran her fingers over them appreciatively.

"These are lovely, Dermot, but I'm afraid I still don't have any money." She held them back out to him. He smiled and stepped back.

"You don't need to pay me for them. They are a gift." He lowered his voice a bit. "I noticed that you seemed to be doing without a lot of things the others have."

She stared at him with surprise and gratitude. "You truly made them for me?"

He nodded, cheeks flushing slightly. "Try them on and make sure they fit."

Doing as requested Rae slipped them on. How he had done it she didn't know but they fit perfectly. The leather was smooth and soft against her skin, every stitch tight and straight.

"Thank you, Dermot. I really appreciate it."

"You are quite welcome, Rae. If you need anything just let me know." With a wave he sauntered off and she went back to her interrupted meal. It was the first gift she'd received since Lane had given her the tiny bracelet for her birthday. The thought that there was someone who noticed her enough to give her a gift, no matter how small, caused a small spark of warmth inside where there had been nothing but ... coldness. How things had changed since the days of when she was secure in the knowledge that she had family that loved and cared for her.

The Abbey bell rang, signaling the start of afternoon lessons. These she enjoyed more as Ayana was helping them master a defensive spell based on which school of magic they seemed to be strongest in. Out of the five Initiates she was the only one pulling from the arcane; there was one frost and three fire mages with her in the class. As yet only one of them had been able to produce a bolt strong enough to knock one of the training dummies around. Rae still chuckled when she recalled the look of surprise on Kaleb's face when his firebolt made contact. She was trying not to get frustrated that she had as yet to create anything.

"Don't just recite the words in your head. Know them. Focus on feeling that power within you," Ayana coached. There was a cry of glee a few moments later as Vania hit the target with a frostbolt. Rae tried not to be discouraged by the other girl's success but she recognized the feeling growing in her. On top of that was panic. She had been given a glimpse of a future she desperately wanted; she did not want to be sent back to Goldshire to live out the rest of her days languishing alone in that mundane existence.

"Rae ..." Kaleb's voice cut through her thoughts. The black haired mage pointed towards her hands. They were surrounded in a sparking, blue glow.

"Can you feel the energy inside you?" Ayana asked and she nodded. "Focus on that. Pull from it, make it do what you want."

She took a deep breath and focused on what she felt inside rather than on words. In her mind she could see that energy consolidating, reforming from a chaotic jumble into an orderly, powerful stream. It reminded her of water flowing from a churning river into a contained sluice. For the first time Rae felt like she had control over it. Shifting her gaze up she eyed the training dummy for a second then thrust her hand forward, wonder filling her face as a streak of pure arcane energy shot from her palm and burst the dummy into pieces. A sense of satisfaction settled over her as she watched the cloud of straw slowly fall to the ground.

"A very good start," Ayana said with a smile. "Now, if you can just learn to control that power we might just get somewhere."

She sighed a bit, shoulders sagging, but there was a grin on her face nonetheless. Hopefully this meant she would be able to stay.

 ** _Two months later ..._**

Rae gripped the pommel of the saddle and crouched a bit lower, still feeling very unsteady on the gryphon. Even the excitement of seeing the walls of Stormwind coming closer couldn't completely wipe away her nervousness ... or her fear of heights. She watched as Ayana's gryphon angled down as it zeroed in on its landing and she felt the creature underneath her begin to do the same. With a descent that was a lot steeper than she was expecting she closed her eyes tightly, almost expecting to crash into the water she had glimpsed underneath them. A squawk a moment later had her cracking her eyelids open cautiously and she saw Ayana standing next to a ginger haired man, the Stormwind gryphon master she supposed, with an amused smirk on his face.

"First time on one of our birds, eh?" he asked, reaching up to undo the straps and help her down. Rae could only nod, glad to feel the sturdy, solid floor under her feet again. Once she didn't feel quite so dizzy she turned in a slow circle to take in her surroundings. The gryphons' perch was built into the massive stone wall, the huge arches opening to reveal the water she'd spotted earlier and the bridge from the main gate. Now that she wasn't out of her mind with fright she recognized it from the few trips she'd made into the city after Durrant's death. Her innate curiosity overtook her lingering unease from the flight.

"I've only been in Stormwind a couple of times. What is the significance to the statues lining the bridge?" she asked, pointing in the direction of the large stone figures.

"This is the Valley of Heroes," Ayana explained, stepping to her side. "Those five lead the Alliance Expedition through the Dark Portal into Draenor in order to seal it from the other side, stopping the Horde's invasion. The Expedition's leader was General Turalyon, the one at the end." Ayana pointed to the two facing away from them. "This first one is Force Commander Danath Trollbane and the other is Ranger-Captain Alleria Windrunner. The other two are Kurdran Windrunner, Lord of Aerie Peak, and Archmage Khadgar." Rae peered at then trying to take in what detail she could from this distance, her gaze lingering a moment longer on the mage. From the way Ayana had spoken his name he must have been very important.

"What happened to them?"

"They are presumed deceased."

She wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. Taking her bag from the gryphon master she followed Ayana out of the gryphon's roost and into the city. Once again she was overcome with the loudness, the busyness. Rae wondered if it would be that noisy even at night. Having never traveled any distance in the city by foot she was hard pressed to keep up with her guide, Ayana moving easily through the crowds.

"We're avoiding the main square because the congestion will just slow us down but the bank and the auction house are there if you are ever in need of them." As they passed roads that lead off to their right she mentioned what could be found on the other side: the canals, the Old City, the Keep and the Cathedral, and the Dwarven District. "The Deeprun Tram is there if you need to get to Ironforge. It is quicker than taking a gryphon ... and warmer, too." Ayana finally turned at one of the openings, leading her through and across one of the stone bridges. Ahead of them Rae could see the blue roofs of another district.

"Is this where we're going?"

"Yes, the Mage Quarter."

The buildings were closer to together here with more of a comforting feel about them - she even thought she caught glimpses of stained glass in some of the windows - and there was grass and trees throughout the entire Quarter. Coming into the center her eyes were drawn upward, following the walls of the central tower. While there were plenty of people milling about the walkways, going in and out of the various buildings there was no one going up the long ramp leading to the top of the tower.

"What is up there?" she asked.

"That is the Wizard's Sanctum. There are portals to other places in Azeroth but it is mainly where mages go for their training."

Rae turned in a slow circle, a smile spreading on her face. "This place is amazing."

Ayana grinned, motioning for her to follow. "Just wait until you see Dalaran."

Not too long later Rae found herself in the small room she would be sharing with another Initiate. Each of them had a small cot, desk, bookcase, and wardrobe. After she'd put away her very few belongings she couldn't help but investigate the things her new roommate had on her side. There were miniature portraits of people she assumed to be family members, several small trinkets, a jewelry box, and a couple of books. She had only brought her mother's things with her, the robes and other items from the chest hidden carefully, but the trinket box and silver hairbrush and mirror she had placed on the wardrobe. Rae did have the portrait of their family though she intended on giving it to Brynn.

"Hi! You must be my new roommate!" a cheerful voice said behind her. A black haired girl about her age stood in the doorway grinning. "I'm Mila Compton."

"Raegan Eastcroft."

Mila stepped up to her with a hand out. She took it a bit confused, not used to the greeting. "Please to meet you. Where are you from?"

"Goldshire."

"Oh! Well, that's not very far away at all is it! My family is all back in Southshore so I have no idea when I'll get to see them again. You're lucky that your folks will get to visit you."

"My parents are both dead."

Mila cringed. "I'm sorry. There I went and put my foot in my mouth the very first thing. My mama always says I talk way too much. So you don't have any family at all?"

"My brother is in the army and my sister was put in the orphanage here."

"We can go visit them! Is your brother older? Is he cute?"

Rae blinked in surprise. "Lane is older than me but he's just ... my brother." She paused, picturing him in her mind. "I guess he's nice looking. His hair is a lighter brown than mine."

"I hope I get to meet him. You're pretty so I'm going to guess that he is, too ... or handsome I guess. Probably shouldn't say a guy is pretty." Rae sat on her bed as Mila tossed some clothes in a basket, rambling on as she did. "So, are you excited to be here? I know I was. I have been looking forward to coming here and then going to the Academy since I was a little girl."

"I never knew such a place existed. My parents never really talked about things like that but I am glad to be here."

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen. My birthday is in a few months though."

"Me, too. My birthday I mean. I'll be seventeen." Mila came and took her hands. "I think we're going to be very good friends."

Rae smiled. "I certainly hope so since it looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other." The other girl threw back her head and laughed.

"Can we go visit your brother? I'd love to meet him."

"Now?" An eager nod was the answer. "I just got here. I don't know where the soldiers live or if he is even in Stormwind at the moment."

"Oh don't worry. I know where the soldiers live and where they go to drink, too." The sound of a bell interrupted her words and her face fell into a pout. "I guess it will have to wait until tomorrow. That's the signal for meal time and after that its back to lessons." She grabbed one of Rae's hands again. "Come on. Let me show you around and introduce you!"

And just like that her time in Stormwind began.

* * *

"You're sure this is where they spend their free time?" Rae looked up at the sign and frowned a bit skeptically.

"Yes. They have to relax somehow," Mila replied with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. She decided not to ask how her friend had discovered such information. It hadn't taken long for her to realize her roommate's ... excessive interest in just about any member of the opposite sex. Besides becoming a full mage males were the only other thing she ever seemed to talk about. Rae knew herself to be fairly behind in the acquisition of such interests but if the silliness Mila showed was what came with such feelings then she might prefer to put them off as long as possible. For one reason or another in the months since her arrival they had not found the opportunity to go in search of Lane; Rae wasn't sure if she was relieved about that or not. She had seen Mila's affect on the males they did come across and she didn't know if she could wrap her brain around the fact that her brother might end up interested in her roommate _like that_.

Blinking to acclimate her eyes to the dimness of the inn, she cautiously followed her friend. There were some hellos thrown Mila's way along with several whistles directed at them both. It made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Do you see him? Your brother?" Rae scanned the room and shook her head. "Come on. I know someone we can ask."

They stopped by a table where four young men were lounging, several empty tankards of ale scattered around the wooden surface. She tried to ignore the blatant staring at least one of them was doing as Mila asked after Lane.

"Lane Eastcroft?" the one furthest from her mussed, looking her up and down. "I haven't seen him in a while. I think he was sent with Commander Colley up towards Silverpine Forest. Supposedly there's been some trouble around the Monastery."

"Well, thank you for your help. Where could I leave a message for him so he knows I've moved to the city?" She was quite eager to get out of there.

"At the barraks. As soon as Torsten gets back here with our next round of ale he can walk you over."

"I'm here, sir. What was that?" She glanced over her shoulder as a blonde haired young man sat more tankards on the table.

"Could you escort Mila and her friend here - "

"Oh, just Rae. I think I'll stay here with you fine gentlemen for a bit longer," Mila interrupted. The others at the table laughed while their leader continued. "Okay. If you could escort Rae to the barracks so she can leave a message for a solider."

"Of course, sir." He turned to her. "I'd be honored."

Feeling her cheeks warm she glanced at Mila but she was already seated between two of the men at the table. Hiding her sigh she nodded at the solider by her side and he followed her back out into the street.

"I take it you are new to Stormwind?" he asked after several minutes of walking in silence.

"Yes. I just started at the Academy three months ago."

"Ah, the 'Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences,'" he mimicked in a tone she didn't particularly like.

"Do you have some problem with mages?"

"No, not particularly. I just prefer to take care of business with the tip of my sword rather than hide in the shadows."

"You're thinking of warlocks."

"Are all you magic wielders the same?"

"No," she snapped. "You have to have unwavering discipline to be a mage."

He held up his hands. "I didn't mean to offend you. I haven't had any real experience with mages or warlocks and figured since you both threw magic at things you were the same." She scowled at him and he laughed. "One day I do hope you will show me what mages can do."

"Deal."

"I don't think we've been properly introduced." He paused in the street and held out a hand. "Gaige Torsten, formerly of Lakeshore."

"Raegan Eastcroft from Goldshire," she replied, giving his hand a firm shake.

"So you need to leave a message for someone?" he asked as they continued towards their destination. She nodded. "Boyfriend?"

Whipping her head around she stared at him a bit horrified. "What would give you that idea?"

"Well, that's usually the only reason pretty girls show up leaving messages at the barracks."

Flushing slightly she ignored his offhanded compliment. "I need to let my brother know that I am living in Stormwind now. The last time I wrote to him I was still at Northshire Abbey."

"You and your brother are close?"

"We were," she said, her voice dropping a bit. He seemed to sense that they'd stumbled onto uncomfortable ground. Luckily they had arrived at the barracks and she was spared the need to say anything further.

"I'm glad to be of service, then, and if you ever need anything in the future come find me. I always prefer to have pretty company by my side than staring at my lieutenant's ugly face."

She frowned at him but he merely laughed then sauntered back the way they had just come. Watching him for a moment Rae could only roll her eyes then hurried inside to leave her message for Lane.


	6. Chapter 6 - Questionable Answers

**A/N: Hello and welcome! Continued thanks to those reading, clicking follow, and/or leaving a review. Your comments are the only way I know if I'm still headed in the right direction. :) Hope you enjoy.**

 **.**

 **My Petal Heart: Thank you for the review. Rae is settling in well and Gaige will play a part for quite some time. :)**

 **.**

 **Anything recognizable is the property of Blizzard. Everything else is mine.**

* * *

 _ **One year later ...**_

Rae flipped through the text in front of her rather absently; it was late, she was tired, but she knew Mila had snuck a visitor into their room. She couldn't return for another hour. At least her friend's extracurricular activities had an unexpected side affect: Rae had gotten a lot further in her studies with all the extra time she'd been spending in the library. Luckily the professors just thought she was an extremely diligent student; she really didn't want to answer questions about why she was never in her room. Professor Liane, the mage in charge of the library, had suggested books for her occasionally, and she had found these extremely helpful. There was only so much that could be conveyed in the daily classroom lessons. Her control of the arcane had grown steadily in her year at the Academy. It was no longer a struggle to conjure refreshments or arcane bolts and she'd even learned how to cast frost novas so if the need arose she could freeze an adversary in place. Professor Jennea had even spoken to her about moving on to begin learning and mastering arcane blasts and explosions, something the other mages in her classes had not been offered yet. She had to attribute her pulling away from the others to the extra time she was forced to study and so she didn't get _too_ annoyed with Mila over these almost weekly occurrences.

With another sigh she tried to refocus on the lesson in front of her. The discussion of the ley energies under the Academy just were not interesting her this evening. Shutting the textbook firmly she picked up one of the books Liane had brought to her earlier chronicling the most powerful of Azeroth's past and present mages. She didn't pay much attention to the chapters on High Sorcerer Andromath or Rhonin or Jaina Proudmoore; she was fairly familiar with these mages as they were mentioned frequently since they were still wandering around Azeroth (or in Andromath's case teaching in the Academy). When she found the chapters on the older mages she began to browse more carefully. Aegwynn's story particularly caught her attention, as did that of her son Medivh, and she spent some time reading about their lives. The name of Medivh's last apprentice caught her attention. She knew she'd heard the name Khadgar before. After a moment she recalled that one of the statues in the Valley of Heroes was of this mage. Curiosity roused she flipped another page to the next chapter , her gaze settling on a portrait of an elderly mage, rich robes proclaiming his elevated position, long white beard, and piercing eyes that seemed quite out of place in the aged body. The drawing looked just like its depiction in stone. Rae began paying closer attention to what she was reading, wanting to find out what it was about this particular mage that had commanded such respect from Ayana that day. There wasn't much but what she learned fascinated her. He had been an apprentice of Medivh, sent to him when he was just seventeen. However during the last war he found himself with the unimaginable task of having to slay his Master in order to save Medivh's soul and Azeroth. He had been cursed for that action, physically becoming an old man overnight. Eventually he had gone through the Dark Portal to assist Azeroth's forces in the Outlands. Since the portal's collapse he, nor his companions, had not been heard from.

She stared at the portrait again. Where was he now? Could he return to Azeroth ... if he even still lived? He and the others had become trapped in that other world many years earlier. What tales he could tell; what lessons he could teach. Compared to the other mages in the text there was barely any insight into what his life had been like but what there was seemed to convey enormous respect and admiration.

"Khadgar," she whispered, brushing her fingers over the page, wondering if there was any possibility of his being alive and their paths crossing one day.

* * *

Rae became somewhat obsessed with discovering everything she could about the Archmage. There was frustratingly little. What she could find gave her the impression that he was quite possibly the most powerful mage in Azeroth's history with perhaps the one exception of Aegwynn. The boast seemed a tad ... over the top ... but the little bit she found in various books all seemed to paint him that way. He was certainly highly respected. In her searches she did come across a couple of books he had written: Khadgar's Essays on Dimensional Convergence, which was full of information that she had trouble understanding, and Contemplations on Many Worlds, which was slightly easier for her to grasp. Nothing she came across really told her anything about Khadgar himself. The professors couldn't give her any insight either as none of them had been there when the archmage had still been in Azeroth. Liane mentioned that the Kirin Tor Academy in Dalaran might hold more information since that was where his training had centered but since she was still a few years away from being able to transfer that was a dead end.

"Come on, Rae! Time to get your nose out of the books." Mila poked her head into their room. "We're going to the Blue Recluse for dinner."

"We?"

"Yes. Some of the boys are meeting us there." She came up to Rae's desk and firmly closed the book she was reading. "You're already ahead of the rest of us. I think you can spare some time for dinner with friends."

She rolled her eyes but stood and motioned for Mila to lead the way.

"I'm a bit worried," her friend said jokingly as they headed down the stairs. "Lately you're buried in books reading about someone who is dead."

"No one knows what has happened to Khadgar."

Mila just shook her head. "Its been years since they disappeared. The chances of any of them surviving is almost nonexistent."

"You never know," she grumbled under her breath.

"Don't become obsessed with this."

"He's fascinating to learn about."

"It's not healthy, Rae. You need to find another hobby." A mischievous twinkle came to her eyes. "Gaige would make a great hobby."

She sighed. Gaige Torsten had not left her alone after that first meeting months earlier. If she was totally honest she wasn't completely adverse to his constant pestering. There was no denying his good looks - a soldier's body, raven black hair, blue eyes. He was nice enough and she enjoyed his company but she just didn't feel like she was at a point where she even wanted to think about relationships. Mila, in all her exuberance, kept pushing the issue. She was tempted to take the fellow up on his offer of dinner just to get her roommate to shut up.

They were the last to arrive, Gaige along with his friends already working on tankards of ale. She quickly found herself shoved into the seat next to him and declining, as usual, a drink of her own. Rae wasn't averse to having a drink on occasion - and she usually did when it was just her and Mila - but she instinctively knew that keeping her wits about her in these situations was the wisest decision. She'd seen first hand what could happen when one lost themselves in alcohol. The conversation centered around the most recent training they'd all received and the soldiers filled them in on what they'd been hearing from reports coming in from Hillsbrad and Arathi. She paid a bit more attention to that bit of the discussion as the last she'd heard Lane was still in the north. There had been no word from him but she'd been told repeatedly that as his closest family member she would be informed if something had happened. As Rainier, Mila's current fling, was bragging about one of his sparring sessions the men suddenly froze then snapped to attention as they stared over her shoulder.

"Lieutenant," they chorused, saluting in unison.

"Rae?"

She whipped around, almost falling from her seat when she saw who was standing behind her chair.

"Lane!" she cried, flinging herself into his arms. Her brother held her tight for a moment then pulled back to look her over.

"You've grown up," he teased.

"I should hope so," she huffed. "It's been three years since you left home."

He just grinned and kissed her cheek. "You're almost as pretty as mama."

She smacked him on the arm. "Well, you're not nearly as handsome as papa." The words were a lie but she would throw herself into the canals rather than admit it. Lane had grown tall with broad shoulders. The once reddish-blonde hair had darkened to a golden brown and his face was tanned from the sun. He was dressed in tunic and vest, breeches, and boots they would never have been able to afford in years past. A quick glance at Mila confirmed her suspicions: her brother probably had females throwing themselves in his path.

"What are you doing in a place like this?"

"I come occasionally with Mila." With that introductions were finally made. There had been no mistaking the starry eyed look plastered on her roommate's face nor the jealous, suspicious look on Gaige's. Once they'd gone around the table Lane tugged on her arm.

"If you will excuse us, my sister and I have quite a lot of catching up to do." He barely waited for anyone to respond before he was propelling her towards the door. Rae could tell he was irritated at something but she couldn't think what it could possibly be. Nothing was said until they were seated on a bench by the canals then he fixed her with a hard stare.

"What are you doing in Stormwind, Raegan? The last word I had from you was something about going to Northshire Abbey."

"You haven't read any of my letters? I've been here for a little over a year now."

"I have been on assignment in the north for the last sixteen months and only returned this morning. There wasn't time to read the letters that had piled up in my absence. After meeting with my superiors I was accosted by some of my friends to join them for some drinks with apprentices in the Academy. Never would I have guessed you'd been one of them."

"Then you truly had no idea I was here on a path to be sent to the Kirin Tor?"

"No. Care to enlighten your old brother on how all this happened?"

Lane sat quietly, only asking occasional questions, as she filled him in on everything that had happened since Brynn had been taken away. When she was finished he stared at his hands, lips in a thin line. Rae waited rather impatiently to see what he would say.

"Damn that meddling woman!" he spat. "You have tried to see Brynn?"

She nodded. "As soon as I got here but they will not allow her any contact with us until she's older. I did leave that portrait of the family mama always had by her bed for her but I have no way of knowing if they actually followed my instructions."

"I've heard about the way the Orphanage is run but since it generally does good nobody has ever looked deeper into their methods or policies," he replied. "And these items of our parents that you found? Mama journal ... its true?"

"There is no reason for her to lie in a private journal. You may read it if you wish. I also have papa's things stashed in my wardrobe; I thought you would want them."

"There's only one thing that I just don't understand. From what you've said, our parents were still engaged in battles after we were born. Why don't we remember them leaving to fight? Where were we that we have no memory of any of that?"

"Those are questions I have yet to find answers to. Of the two of us you would have been the most likely to have some recollection of any of it."

"Any yet I don't." He came to his feet. "Come with me. We've been kept in the dark about this long enough." She took the hand he offered and tried to keep pace with his long strides. When it became clear that he was leading them to the Mage Quarter she gazed up at him in confusion.

"You think we'll find answers here?"

"Mama was a mage and given the fact that she was the one who made the decisions at home I think its best we start with her."

.

She and Lane stared at the man across from them, his words thus far not really answering their questions.

"Mage, I'm going to ask one last time and if I don't get an answer I will remove my sister from this academy." Her brother's voice was hard. "Why do we have no memory of any of this?"

Andromath sighed, resigned. "Your parents decided it would be best if your memories, or at least those pertaining to their previous lives, were wiped away." A short silence followed his announcement.

"Our memories were erased?" Rae asked, her voice a heartbroken whisper as she realized the implications of what they'd just been told.

"Yes. It was your parents' decision. They had seen enough battle and death and did not want their children following in their footsteps."

Lane snorted. "Well, it didn't work."

Rae pursed her lips in thought. "Just before she was killed, mama said something like that to me. She said there were horrible things in the world and I shouldn't be too eager to go find them."

"Is there anyway to retrieve those memories?"

"I'm afraid not, lad. Once they have been ... removed they are gone."

Lane glanced at her, squeezing her hand. "Is this 'practice' done frequently?"

"No," Andromath replied with a hard shake of the head. "Tampering with a person's memory is not something we want to do. Your mother, however, was especially forceful in her arguments. Because of her accomplishments in the past and her dedication in the fight against the Horde we granted your parents this one request."

Rae bowed her head, trying to get a handle on the varying emotions whirling around inside. Their parents, though with seemingly good intentions, chose to have their memories erased. She wanted to call them liars but the thought didn't sit right with her. The flicker of anger she felt was much more understandable and easier to deal with.

"Thank you for your time," Lane said, his voice uncharacteristically quiet.

Andromath came around his desk, pausing in front of the door. Rae had never seen the man look anything besides stern but there was sympathy on his face as he gazed at them.

"I am truly sorry for what happened to your mother. She was an amazing woman." He gave Rae a rare smile. "There is much of her in you, the same fire, the same potential."

She bowed politely at the unexpected compliment and followed Lane from the room.

After he'd left her to return to his own quarters she found her way to one of the balconies that overlooked the sea, leaning on the stone balustrade as she stared across at the setting sun. They had gone searching for an answer but what they'd gotten had shook her to her core. That spark of anger was still simmering inside, growing the more she thought about what their parents had done. She could not fault them for wanting to leave such a life and to keep their children sheltered from it; even though she was young she understood the desire to raise a family in the safest environment possible. The way Evelien and Durrant had gone about it was what she did not agree with. They had _chosen_ to wipe their children's memories away. Yes, they had erased any images pertaining to the war and what they did but they'd also erased all the images from their childhood. Now she knew why she'd never been able to remember her father playing with her the way he'd played with Brynn, being carried in his arms, seeing those soft looks from her mother, or any of the little things she'd witnessed from the time her little sister had been born. All of that was completely gone; she could never get it back. Rae desperately wished they were still alive so she could ask them why they chose such a horrible way of leaving the past behind. Were there no other options available? Was moving far away not good enough? And if they truly wanted to distance themselves from the lives they'd led why were the items that were symbols of that life kept and packed away so carefully? No matter how much she thought about it she could not come up with an explanation that satisfied her.

As the sun finally dipped below the horizon and soft darkness settled on the city around her Rae felt those last ties to her life at home snap. Evelien had not wanted her to follow the same path but she was now firmly set upon it and perhaps one day she would understand why her mother had made the choices she had.


	7. Chapter 7 - Soft Steps

**A/N: Welcome! Sorry for the delay. This chapter went in a whole different direction than I had originally planned. I hope you like it! There will probably be a rather big time jump after this as I don't see the need with filling a chapter or two with meaningless stuff. :) Thanks to those that have clicked follow or left a review. It means the world! :)  
**

 **.**

 **Sparky: Thanks!**

 **Torndar: Thank you so much for your review. I look forward to each of them. I hope you like what I do with Gaige in this chapter.**

 **Petal: Thanks! I'm glad to hear that since I know you aren't familiar with the game. :)**

 **0shiva0: I'm glad you're liking it! There's more exciting stuff to come as we move along.**

 **.**

 **It all belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. Only my OCs and their place in Azeroth is from my brain.**

* * *

 ** _2 years later ..._**

Snowflakes fell gently, silently around her but she was hardly aware of it. Her footsteps made little noise as she hurried over the cobblestone streets. Finally back in Stormwind after being sent to Stranglethorn with some of the other mages she was anxious to get to the Orphanage. Her birthday had come and gone, she was eighteen now, and was desperate to finally see her sister after their years apart. Rae could feel her anticipation rising as she crossed into Cathedral Square and her destination was before her. A few of the smaller children were outside, dancing around with their arms out while trying to catch snowflakes on their tongues. She wondered if Brynn, now nine, still played around in such a manner. Hurrying up the steps she took a moment to shake the dusting of snow off her hood before lowering it and looking around for someone to speak to.

"Can I help you?" a pleasant looking woman asked.

"Yes. I mean, I hope so. My sister was brought here about three years ago. I was told then that I could have no contact with her until we were both older. I've come now to see her."

"What is your name? And your sister's?"

"Raegan and Brynn Eastcroft."

"I will find the head mistress and see what we can do for you. Will you wait here?"

She nodded eagerly, stepping back against the wall. After a span of time that was much longer than she would have expected the same woman reappeared though she didn't look quite as pleasant as before.

"I am afraid you cannot see your sister."

"Why?"

"Our policies state that no family member can see a child unless they intend on adopting that child and removing them from our facility."

"That is not what I was told originally. I was told I needed to be at least eighteen and that birthday passed for me a few months ago." Rae was trying to keep from becoming angry; there had to be some misunderstanding somewhere. "I have not seen Brynn in three years and I'm very eager to see how she had grown."

"I am sorry but that is what the headmistress said. We thought to make an exception since you are eighteen but your sister stated that she had no wish to see you."

She glared at the woman as ice seemed to flow through her veins. "You are a liar. There is no way Brynn would ever say that."

The woman shrugged slightly. "I'm sorry but that is the final decision. When your sister reaches her majority she may seek you out if she so wishes. Now if you would please be on your way." Her fingers tingling Rae didn't budge. The woman glanced at her in alarm and she didn't have to look to know that sparks of arcane magic were twisting around her hands. From the corner of her eyes she caught movement as two armed guards slipped in one of the doors.

"We are prepared for your magic here. It is time for you to go, Miss Eastcroft." The woman's voice was much more forceful this time though Rae caught the hint of fear behind her words. With a final withering glare she strode back down the stone steps, barreling her way across Cathedral Square. She needed some space to think before she exploded in anger.

.

The festive Winter Veil decorations twinkled happily but she was oblivious to it all. The stone bench underneath her was cold but she didn't care. Behind her Stormwind's citizens strolled up and down the streets, enjoying the company of their friends and family. Rae almost hated them. As she sat there, quickly growing colder, she felt incredibly alone. Her parents gone, Lane constantly away with the army, and now her sister refusing to see her (or kept from her most likely), she wondered why the Gods felt like continuing to punish her. What had she done to deserve this?

"Hey, there you are."

She sighed before lifting her eyes to where Gaige stood by her side. A sarcastic retort sprang to her lips but was halted by the concern on his face. The more rational side of her brain told her there was no reason to snap at him; he had nothing to do with the tatters of her life.

"Yes, here I am. Were you looking for me?"

He sat down next to her. "Mila said you left almost as soon as your group returned to the Academy."

"I came to see my sister."

"Ah, of course. You're both old enough now, right?" he said with a smile.

"So I thought but they wouldn't let me see her. They _said_ it was her choice but I doubt that. For whatever reason they still don't want me to have contact with her."

Gaige was silent for a few moments as the two of them stared at the water in the canal. She was mentally cursing Myra Grinstock and the Orphanage when he put an arm around her and pulled her into his side. For a moment she stiffened then - deciding she just didn't care - rested her head on his shoulder. They sat like that for some time without saying a word.

"I am sorry, Rae. I know how much you have wanted to see your sister again. I don't know what I would do if someone was keeping me from my family for no reason. What happened to the two of you was cruel and unfair but ..." he paused and she glanced up at him. His brows were drawn together in thought.

"But what?"

"But have you considered that all of this happened for a reason?" Her own brows came together in a mix of anger and confusion. "Now don't get all pissy with me. If your parents had not died and if Brynn had not been taken away would you be in the Academy right now?"

He wasn't trying to be insensitive, she knew that, but it took her a bit to master the flash of anger that wanted to burst forth. Would she be in the Academy? While part of her wanted to say it was certainly possible she knew, deep down, that if Evelien and Durrant were still alive there would have been no chance of them letting her train to become a mage, not with all the trouble they had gone through to erase her memory of the past. And if Brynn hadn't been taken? It hurt her to admit it but she knew that the two of them would still be struggling to survive on the small farm outside Goldshire.

"Would you prefer to be here, doing what you're doing now, or working on your family's farm?" With the question put before her like that Rae knew she couldn't say she would rather be home. Even if her family was still alive she had always dreamed of getting out of Elwynn Forest and seeing what Azeroth held. Gaige seemed to see her answer in her eyes. "Maybe you are supposed to be here. Maybe there is something important you're supposed to do in the future."

She snorted with laughter. "Don't be daft. There is absolutely nothing remarkable about me or my future."

"Don't underestimate yourself. You know I've never had the best understanding of spell flingers but you seem to have a good grasp of your magic. From what you and Mila have mentioned you're starting to outpace the other students in your classes." He squeezed her arm. "Just keep that in mind when you are feeling all glum. And even if you don't go on to have some amazing adventure I'm glad you found your way here."

Rae sighed inwardly. He would have to steer the conversation in _that_ direction. His pursuit was just as in earnest now as it had been after their initial meeting. She had been resisting, adamant in her argument that she was too young and too busy in her studies to think about such things. While the second part of that defense was still true could she really say she was too young to think about a relationship? Lots of other girls her age were already married or at least very close to it so why was she dragging her heels?

" _Because you don't like Gaige in that way,"_ a little voice whispered in her head. Had she really given him a chance? How would she know if she didn't? He had been nothing but kind and considerate to her, even if it sometimes was annoying. The fact that he was by her side now, sitting on a cold bench in the frigid air after searching her out spoke volumes about what was in his heart. And it wasn't like he was hard on the eyes. Gaige could almost give her brother a run for his money in the good looks department. So why did she keep resisting?

"I'm glad I'm here, too," she said with a small smile. "Its certainly better than sitting all alone day in and day out in an empty house."

He took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "You don't have to be alone ever again, Rae." While she frantically tried to come up with a response to that Gaige leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Stepping back almost immediately he took in her widened eyes and laughed. "Come on. Its freezing out here. Let's go get something to eat."

Rae thought on his words for several days, turning them over in her head repeatedly. It was frustrating that she couldn't pinpoint exactly how she felt. Her heart told her she should be slightly upset that he would even suggest her parents dying and Brynn being taken away was part of some big design fate had for her but logic argued otherwise. She wanted to believe that her parents would have let her forge her own path once she was old enough, that they would not have held her back once they'd seen the potential she held ... the truth staring her in the face was hard to ignore, though. Evelien and Durrant had chosen to erase their children's memories rather than _talking_ to them about what was so horrible in the world and why following in their footsteps was not something they would wish for them. Had they even stopped to consider what else they were wiping away along with the memories of their leaving for battle? That was a question Rae had no answer for but she hoped the thought had at least crossed their minds, given them pause, before they'd made their final decision.

"You need to stop worrying over this," Mila said one evening after a late dinner. "I don't know what has been worse: your obsession with Khadgar or your desire to torture yourself with this unanswerable 'what if.'"

"It's important."

"Why?"

"Because ... " Rae sat on the edge of her bed, mouth open to answer, and could think of no good response. Her friend looked at her a bit smugly.

"No matter how many times you look at what happened and ask yourself why it all happened nothing is going to change. You are here now and worrying over what your parents did years ago is just water under the bridge."

"It feels slightly ... I don't know, like I'm disrespecting my parents by questioning their actions. They did only want to protect me and Lane."

"There are lots of ways to protect your children that doesn't include erasing their memories. Disagreeing with the choices your parents made isn't disrespectful nor does it make you love them less, it makes you human."

Rae was silent for a few minutes. That was the crux of her jumbled emotions on the subject. She _knew_ her memory and affection for her parents wasn't changed by admitting they had made a poor choice, it was just getting her heart to realize that as well. As Mila had said, this constant agonizing over the past had to stop and the only way to move past it was to take a first step, then another, until she broke the habit. With that in mind she went to her wardrobe and dug around in the top drawer until she found something she hadn't really thought about since before coming to the Academy.

"What is that?" Mila asked, peering over her shoulder.

She slipped the silver ring on her finger. "Not long before papa died Brynn and I came to the city to sell the vegetables from the farm. It was the first time either of us had been here and we wanted to look around. Before we could an older lady came up to me, she had been a friend of my mother's and had known me when I was little. She gave me this and said mama had left it with her to keep safe until it could be given to me." Tilting her hand so they could both inspect the blue stone in the center she smiled a little. "I don't know the significance in this ring or why my mother felt someone else needed to keep it safe but perhaps its a small sign that the decision to wipe our minds wasn't made too easily."

"It's pretty," Mila remarked as she turned to get ready for bed, though she threw a sly look over her shoulder. "I'm glad Gaige finally pushed the right buttons to get you to move on from the past."

Rae couldn't hold back the sigh. Mila had been absolutely ecstatic after hearing about what had transpired between them that evening by the canals and, contrary to what she had hoped, instead of backing off the subject her friend ramped up her efforts to further their relationship. To her own surprise she found it was kind of nice knowing there was someone waiting just to go for a walk with you or that wanted to take you to dinner or just enjoyed your company. Even the little things he did - the little gifts that appeared without a word or his ability to just know, when she was in a foul mood, that all she needed was someone to just sit with her - showed over and over that a true heart beat in his chest where she was concerned. It was touching and appreciated and her resistance was slowly beginning to melt. She still wasn't exactly sure of her own feelings towards Gaige but she had given up trying to fight it; they were friends and she supposed other relationships had started with much less. If this was something she needed to explore then she would ... and she could only hope she wouldn't lose someone again at the end of wherever the path took her.

* * *

The Deeprun Tram came to its usual abrupt halt. At least she was more prepared for it these days and no longer landed on her face on the floor. Gaige took her hand with a smile and the two of them followed Mila and Rainier into the thoroughfares of Ironforge. It was the final day of Winter Veil and they had decided to come receive gifts from Grandfather Winter. Mila had convinced them to come, stating that since they were all back safely after their latest missions they should take the time to have some fun. Rae had not felt much like celebrating the season after what had happened at the Orphanage but her friend - and Gaige - pulled her along with them ... and she was glad they had. Their joking and laughing put a smile back on her face as did Rain's insistence that they all purchase and wear the silly red hats that always showed up during Winter Veil. When they passed a drink vendor the smiling red headed dwarf gave them each a mug of hot apple cider. Its warm, spicy tartness reminded her of happier days at home. As they reached where Grandfather Winter sat outside the Ironforge Bank and joined the line to get their gifts Rae came to the realization that she was rather content. Despite everything she wasn't unhappy. Disappointed certainly but she couldn't bemoan where she now found herself.

"This beats studying about Illidan Stormrage, doesn't it?" Mila whispered beside her.

She nodded with a wry grin. "On that I can agree with you. Why we have to learn about him is beyond me. Maybe they're all afraid we'll make the same bad decisions and are hoping this will deter us?" The two of them chuckled at the thought. Their lessons about the fallen night elf did not rank up there with their favorite topics. The gifts placed in their hands brought that conversation to a halt and the four of them stepped out of the line, eagerly pulling at the ribbons. Gaige and Rain cheered as they each pulled out a new crashin' thrashin' robot. She couldn't help but laugh at their childlike glee as they sat them on the floor and began trying to wreck each other. Mila's gift, a pattern for a red coat to match their hats, caused her to laugh even harder as her roommate couldn't sew on a button let alone make a coat. Looking in her own box she thought was a pile of smashed up metal until she noticed an activation switch. Flipping it on she grinned as the pile of metal sat up into a squirrel.

"It's a ... mechanical squirrel," Mila said, poking it with her finger.

"He's kind of cute."

"Talking about me I hope?" Gaige sauntered over and she rolled her eyes.

"As unbelievable as it sounds our every conversation does not center on you," she replied with a smirk.

"It should." Rae jabbed her friend in the ribs before she was hardly done with her whisper. Mila just laughed as she took Rain's arm. "We're going to go have some drinks at the Stonefire Tavern. Will you two be joining us?"

She shook her head. "I can't tolerate dwarven ale; it goes straight to my head. I'll head back to Stormwind but you have fun. I'll leave the door unlocked for you, Mil," she said with a wink.

"Please do. I don't want to have to try and get by Quinn again."

"You're not joining them?" she asked as Gaige stood by her side watching their friends hurry away.

"Do you even have to ask that question?"

"No, I suppose not."

He took her hand. "Let's get you home." Taking a step forward he looked back a bit surprised when she didn't move.

"I have a much quicker way than the Tram." He looked at her a tad skeptically. "That is, if you're not afraid to try it?"

"Of course not," he scoffed.

"Then hold on," she replied with a grin. There was still some skepticism in his expression but he tightened his grip on her hand. With a laugh she threw her arm around his waist and they were surrounded by a shimmering, violet light. A quick rush of air, a split second sensation of suction, and they were standing outside the Keep in Stormwind. Rae tried not to feel smug; it was rare that she got to use any of the teleport spells they'd been taught and she still worried occasionally about getting it right.

"Well, that was ... different," Gaige said, shivering as the cold air hit them.

"You've never taken a mage teleport?"

"I've managed to avoid them."

"You are more than welcome to take the long, slow means of transport from here on out."

"Now I didn't say that!" She laughed again and began making her way down the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"Home. It's rather cold out here if you hadn't noticed."

He quickly caught up with her, their steps muffled in the snow and their cloaks brushing against their legs. They had almost reached the Mage Quarter when he pulled her to a stop. She knew what he was going to do, telling herself to just let go and let whatever was supposed to happen just happen. Gaige's lips were warm and by the way his arms quickly tightened around her Rae knew he was enjoying himself. She kissed him back, hoping to feel something that would tell her this was what she wanted ... but there was nothing. Her response seemed to spur him on, however, and the kiss deepened, one of his hands shifting lower on her back. His embrace and even his kiss was pleasant but she didn't feel anything beyond that.

"I told you a couple weeks ago that you don't have to be alone. I meant that."

"I know you did."

"Come back to my quarters with me," he whispered as he brought his lips to hers again. She let him kiss her while desperately trying to come up with an answer. The offer was tempting in a way, she'd never experienced any of those particular activities, but at the same time it didn't feel right to lead him on in such a way. If she truly couldn't return the affection he so obviously held for her then it just wasn't fair to make him believe she did ... or could eventually. But would her feelings change? Maybe all she needed was more time? Either way she knew she couldn't take such a drastic step right now; Mila might hold such things in less importance but Rae had never thought what went on between a man and a woman was to be taken lightly.

"I can't, Gaige."

"Are you sure?" His voice was husky, his chest rising and falling as he tried to control his breathing.

She nodded. "I'm not ... ready. I want to be sure of my feelings before I ... do that."

He bowed his head momentarily, took a deep breath, then looked back at her with a smile. "I understand and I wouldn't want to force you to do anything you're not comfortable with. Just know that I'm not giving up on you Raegan Eastcroft."

"I wouldn't expect anything different," she replied, returning his smile.

"You fight the hardest and wait the longest for the things that mean the most to you," he said as they headed into the tunnel leading into the Mage Quarter. "And you are definitely worth the wait, Rae."


	8. Chapter 8 - Burning

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the wait but this chapter really gave me issues. I changed major chunks of it several times and probably could have kept doing so. There is a big time jump right at the beginning but I just can't chronicle every year in the WoW lore. It is hard to take a game like World of Warcraft and make a story out of it and there are some things Rae just isn't going to be a part of; I hope my descriptions and reasons as they are laid out in this chapter work. If we're going by Blizzard's timeline, this chapter starts in year 25 (so Rae is 29ish). Thank you to those that have followed and reviewed. :)  
**

 **.**

 **0shiva0: He is. :)**

 **Petal: There will be some more with Brynn later. :)**

 **Torndar: Thank you so much for your review, especially where Gaige is concerned. That is always my biggest fear: not making characters believable.**

 **.**

 **Rae, Gaige, Mila, and Lane (among others) are my creation. Everything else is the property of Blizzard.**

* * *

 ** _Eleven years later ..._**

 _"Rae! Rae! Behind you!" Before the words were fully out of Gaige's mouth she had thrown out her arms, an arcane explosion knocking the approaching undead back several feet, and then cast a frost nova to lock them in place. As soon as she and Mila could scramble backwards Gaige and Tyson, the paladin that had joined them from Light's Hope, had waded in and quickly cut the creatures down. For just a moment they were able to catch their breath, gazing at where the Slaughter House stood glowing in the light from the raging fires while Joslin wove a few healing spells to take care of the small injuries they'd sustained working their way through the burning city._

 _"That's where we'll find him," Tyson said._

 _"And if Rivendare is destroyed then the Scourge will be able to be cleansed from Stratholme?"_

 _"We hope so, Mila."_

 _The paladin motioned them forward and they slipped into the building. After making quick work of the guards they cautiously made their way down the steps into the croft under the building._

 _"I have been waiting for you."_

 _Rae cringed at the sound of the death knight's voice - cold, metallic. There was nothing remaining of the man he had once been and that made the job easier in her mind._

 _Without a word they spread out, never taking their eyes off the armor clad knight, and at Tyson's signal, they attacked. As swords struck metal she was caught off guard by the creature's laugh._

 _"Like lambs to the slaughter," he purred. "The Scourge will consume you."_

 _For several minutes things seemed to be going according to plan. She could feel Joslin's spells anytime one of them took a hit; it was a sensation that had taken some getting used to. Just as she thought they had the upper hand chaos erupted. Gaige was thrown backwards, his head hitting the wall with a sickening crunch. Throwing up her arcane barrier she stepped in front of the healer knowing Rivendare would go after Joslin next. The attack he launched was hard despite Tyson's attempts to draw it all upon himself. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gaige come to his knees, shaking his head to clear it, and she felt a split second of relief. Her scant moment of distraction was enough. Rivendare managed to hit Joslin and the healer crumpled immediately. The comforting feeling of her spells surrounding them vanished and Rae knew they were in trouble. The death knight's swings became harder, more violent, and she could feel her own strength begin to ebb even as she watched the two men stumble._

 _"You will not win, Rivendare! We won't let you!" Tyson yelled. Something struck her hard on the head and the sight of the paladin charging forward was the last thing she saw._

She sat up from her cot, shaking away the vestiges of the dream. It wasn't coming quite as frequently but when it did it took her right back to that horrible moment months earlier. When she'd come to Gaige had been by her side with Mila hovering over his shoulder, worry etched on their faces. Somehow they had accomplished their mission but at a high price. The image of Tyson and Joslin's lifeless bodies laying on that cold stone floor was one that remained as fresh in her mind as the day it had happened. Her friends had gotten her to the back entrance of Stratholme where paladins from Tyr's Hand were waiting. The healers had looked her over, stitching up the cut she'd gotten across her forehead and deciding she'd suffered a concussion when she'd been knocked unconscious. They encouraged her to immediately return to Stormwind to rest but she refused to leave until Tyson and Joslin had been removed from that horrid place and properly buried at Light's Hope. Though it hadn't been the first time she'd been in a precarious situation while on a mission, and Gaige was always throwing himself headfirst into danger no matter what she urged, it had been the first time she'd been in a fight where she'd lost someone she knew personally.

Now she was facing that again and much sooner than she wanted.

This was not Scholomance or Zul'Farrak. By the time the sun rose over the horizon they would all be heading deep into the Marsh to face a creature she would never have expected to encounter ... and Rae knew many of them would not be walking back out. She had learned about the Black Dragonflight in her studies but they had always seemed very distant. Never would she have expected them to be so close or so adapt at changing forms. Her lips curled in anger as she thought about the influence Lady Prestor had wielded in the King's absence, the scheming she had undertaken to keep the powers of the Alliance under her thumb. Those had been such uncertain times, so full of confusion. And now with Varian's two personalities split into two actual physical beings along with Prince Anduin's abduction ... it made her wonder how they ever got into this mess. Rae strode to the window, staring out over the thick stone walls of Theramore. It didn't matter how they got to this point. Today that snake would pay. Today they would return triumphant with Onxyia's head.

.

This was not going the way they had anticipated.

Too many had fallen already and the vile creature was showing hardly any signs of weakening. Besides having to face the dragon herself they also had to frequently fight off the small dragonkin that Onxyia summoned from elsewhere in her lair. The heat from the fissures in the ground, the stench of sulfur and, unfortunately, burnt flesh, made it seem like they had descended straight into hell. No one had been able to get near enough to Anduin to free the prince. Nothing had gone to plan so far. She'd lost sight of Mila a while back in the fray. Wiping at the sweat on her brow, no doubt leaving smudges of soot on her face, Rae caught a glimpse of King Varian, or at least one of them, almost directly in front of the dragon, his sword a constant blur as he encouraged the other warriors. This was the first time she'd ever seen Stormwind's king in battle but his reputation for being a fierce fighter was obviously well earned. Another roar from Onxyia pulled her attention back to where it belonged and she sent another round of arcane bolts streaking towards their target. When the beast took to the air another time she hurried to where Jaina Proudmoore still lay unconscious on the ground after being tail swiped early in the fight. The last few groups of dragonkin had tried to get to her and she was determined to fight off anything that attempted to get near the fallen mage again.

Finally, finally, after what seemed like ages, it appeared they were beginning to gain the upper hand ... and not a moment too soon. Rae could feel her mana draining quickly now and she was afraid of what would happen should a majority of them become exhausted. Onxyia's attacks and roars became increasingly agitated, her movements frenzied. Over the cacophony of dragon roars, shrieks from other raid members, and constant hiss of the fissures she could hear one of the Varian's yell something. She saw Gaige charge to the king's side and hoped he wasn't about to do something incredibly stupid. She was too busy not only trying to keep herself alive but keeping the dragonkin off Jaina to rush to help him. Her arcane barrier partially protected the other mage so she focused on using her strongest spells while her strength held.

Onxyia reared back slightly, preparing to cast another spell. The warriors and paladins took the chance and rushed to attack her less armored belly. Chaos erupted. She roared out in fury, swiping one of her front arms out. When she didn't strike anyone she whirled and swung again, this time into the cluster of mages and warlocks towards the back of the pack. Rae dove to her right but not quick enough. A searing pain tore through her left side, shoulder to waist, before she hit the ground against the back wall. It felt like a fire had been lit on her skin and she clutched at her side, not daring to look down as she was afraid of what she would see. Her hand quickly began to feel sticky, a sure indication she was loosing blood.

"Mage! Mage!" One of the druids appeared next to her. Rae tried to move but another wave of pain washed over her, this time leaving darkness encroaching on her vision. "Don't move! I've got you," she heard him say, his voice rather soothing. That darkness was so tempting ... A shrieking roar caused both of them to look towards the fight. Onxyia lifted into the air and a bolt of energy raced towards where the king was standing. Before anyone could react the other Varian leapt in front of him and a bright flash of light filled the immense cavern. Despite the burning rippling through her Rae suddenly felt a freezing chill sink into the pit of her stomach; there was no way anyone could survive such a blast. Everything seemed to fall silent. As the light faded, instead of seeing two bodies on the ground, there was only one Varian standing there, the sword in his hand glowing with a fantastic golden light. She blinked a few times, thinking the pain was causing her to hallucinate, but the solitary Varian didn't disappear. A sigh of relief escaped her lips, that slight motion causing another streak of fire to race up her side. The darkness took over more of her vision and she struggled to remain conscious; she had to see what happened. The sight of the king sent the dragon into a fury, her chest heaving as she prepared to let loose another blast of fire. He was too quick, dodging the flames as he sprinted towards her. With a cry that almost equaled Onxyia's Varian leapt, swinging downward, and the glow of his sword sank into the beast's head.

That was the last thing Rae saw.

* * *

 ** _13 months later ..._**

 _There were voices around her but she was too tired to care. At least that unbelievable pain was gone. She hurt, she could feel it, but it no longer took her breath away. The voices wavered, faded in and out. She got the sensation that time was passing and she was catching bits and pieces of different conversations._

 _"We lost too many. The mages should've been better protected."_

 _"Rae? You're going to be alright."_

 _"Please wake up."_

 _..._

 _"I'm sorry, Raegan, but you are not going to be able to go. We cannot risk sending you before you have fully recovered." Rhonin placed a hand on her arm. "I do have a task that I think you'll be perfect for."_

 _..._

 _"If something happens and I don't come back, just remember how I feel." Gaige gave her a soft kiss on the temple before hurrying down the stairs._

.

Prying her eyes open she took a few deep breaths to calm the irritation that always rose up at the memories. Sitting up Rae ran a hand over her face. The dreams she'd begun having after the fight in Stratholme had never ceased, instead morphing into a replay of everything that she'd been through in the months since that horrible battle against Onxyia. Pouring herself a cup of water from the pitcher she'd placed next to her bed the night before she took a long swallow, enjoying the refreshing coolness as it slid down her throat. She wished the dreams would go away; reminders were not something she wanted.

She had not regained consciousness until a few days after the fight. Her injuries had been greater than the healers could handle right then and the remaining mages had ported them all immediately back to Stormwind. Besides a gash on the back of her head (which she didn't even remember receiving) she had sustained a deep cut that ran across her left shoulder and down her side. The fight had also completely drained her power. Rae could not remember a time in her life when she felt so utterly exhausted. For several days after awakening she didn't even have the energy to lift her hand off the bed. She had been told she was suffering from extreme mana exhaustion and that it could take quite some time to fully regain her strength. There had been harsh words passed between some of the archmages in the Academy about how the mages had suffered in that fight but what had been done could not be undone and she was kept confined to a bed in the infirmary for weeks. Mila filled her in on everything that had happened while she was unconscious, including the triumphant raising of Onxyia's head just outside the city gates. Gaige had visited every day even though she'd admonished him for skipping out on his duties. He never listened to her and she came to look forward to his visits; they kept her from sinking into depression.

It had been a long recovery, she'd missed out on quite a lot. However the worst blow of all had come about three or four months after the battle: the day she watched as countless mages made their way from the city, heading for the Blasted Lands and then the Dark Portal. Rae had wanted to go so badly but the healers felt she was still not fully recovered from the injuries she'd sustained in the fight against Onxyia and because of that her powers would not be strong enough for such a task. They would not risk sending her. That news had crushed her and she had - yes, she could admit it - pouted for days. After that had passed she'd sunk into a despondency that she had no desire to emerge from. Archmage Rhonin had even sought her out to place her in charge of the training for the newest apprentices, telling her that she had a real skill with the younger mages. It was a big compliment but oh how she had wanted to go through the portal and see Outlands! Gaige and her brother were being sent with the Army of Stormwind and even Mila was among the ones chosen for the expedition. All she had thought as the last of the mages rode away was if Khadgar and the other members of the Alliance Expedition were still alive ... and would her friends see them if they were?

The months following their departure had stretched on and on. Because she knew it was ridiculous to act so childish she shook off her moping and threw herself into regaining her full strength; she would _not_ be passed over the next time. Besides her own studies and the small classes of apprentices she presided over, she also had to endure the exercises the healers had said would help in her rehabilitation. It hurt. A lot. Sometimes she just wanted to curl up and cry because it hurt so badly. Never had she imagined that _healing_ could cause her almost as much pain as the original injury. She knew it was all necessary but when she wanted to lash out at one of the healers when they were making her stretch her arm and it burned Rae wanted nothing more than to give up. All that agony could not be worth it. They would admonish her for her negativity, she'd agree with what they were telling her, but it didn't make it hurt any less. News, or lack of, from Outlands certainly didn't help cheer her up.

Word of what was happening only trickled in from the injured that managed to survive the journey back to Stormwind. Their reports were not ones that bolstered hopes of seeing anyone ever again. There were stories of a shattered land but nothing they learned from any of those survivors really told them what was really happening in that strange land and they were all left to imagine all sorts of scenarios. She tried not to think about what she would do if Lane or Mila or Gaige did not return.

With a sigh and a wince - she hadn't regained full motion in her arm yet and the shoulder still pained her from time to time - Rae swung her legs out of bed, carefully stretching in an effort to fully wake up. Her first class was in just over an hour and she didn't want to be late again. She hadn't been overly thrilled with Rhonin's proposal but in the ten months that had passed she'd found some contentment in her young charges. They were cute and eager to learn. It didn't take away from the sting of not being able to fight with her friends, though, and every evening she made her way to the training rings, feeling better every day as her strength slowly returned. That all helped but at night, when she was laying in bed staring at the ceiling, the anger and irritation grew. She couldn't help but feel that the gods had it out for her. First she'd lost her parents, her sister had essentially been kidnapped and was kept from her, she had almost lost her life in a fight that had already been forgotten, injuries had kept her from being able to travel to a new land and fight a new enemy, and she'd been left to teach children how to conjure the most basic of skills. Every time she felt like her life was finally on a trajectory that meant something she was knocked back. Was it any wonder she had to fight against the resentment?

With a shake of her head she grabbed up her fresh clothes and headed to the wash room. There was no sense in making herself more miserable by brooding. At least the children were always happy to see her and there was some satisfaction to be found in seeing them finally manage a spell that had been giving them trouble.

.

"I can't do it!"

Rae squatted down in front of Aria, taking her hands gently and forcing her to look up.

"Did I ever tell you that I was the last one in my class to be able to cast an arcane bolt?" The little girl shook her head, her eyes still shining from unshed tears. She could understand the frustration, she had felt it herself years ago at Northshire Abbey. "Well, I was and it made me so mad."

"What did you do?"

"I kept trying. Eventually I got it but it took some time ... and quite a few tears shed as well."

"You cried?"

She nodded with a small grin. "I did and I was much older than you. Don't ever be afraid to cry or be upset but don't give up." The irony of what she told the child weren't lost on her. She needed to take her own advice. Ruffling the girl's hair she urged her to try again, this time not worrying about anything except what she was feeling.

"Raegan." Rising to her feet she saw Tyra, one of the other instructors, hurrying towards her. There was excitement on her face. "They've returned."

"What? Who has returned?"

Tyra looked at her like she was crazy. "The army. We just received word that they are emerging from the Dark Portal."

It had been almost eleven months but the survivors made their way home. She, along with most of the citizens of Stormwind, crowded into the streets to await their return to the city. They had been told the expedition had been successful but that was all. No details, nothing to let them know what this apparent victory had cost. Then, a couple days later, they were filing back through the massive gates ... but they did not return like a victorious army. Physical injuries were visible but that was not what struck her the most. They were quiet, moved as if they carried a heavy weight on their shoulders, and there was no triumph in their eyes.

"So many left, so few have returned," an elderly woman next to her whispered. And it was heartbreakingly true. Even though she knew the dwarves would have returned to Ironforge and the night elves to Darnassus, there were still so few returning. She had held her breath as she watched everyone file by, her heart beating uncontrollably as she waited to see the only three people she really cared about. Finally, finally she saw them! She raised her arm to wave and call out to them but froze. Mila's face was blank and it almost looked like Lane and Gaige, who were tight by her sides, were having to support her along. Glancing around Rae noticed that Rainier was no where to be found. She swallowed down the lump that tried to form in her throat. There was only one reason Rain wouldn't be plastered to Mila's hip and her heart ached for her friend. Once they had passed by she pushed her way back through the crowd, desperate to get to her brother and her friends.

* * *

 ** _Five months later ..._**

Rae stood at the rail of the ship watching as the new land materialized in front of them. A strong gust of wind pulled at her cloak and she reached back to grab hold of it, wincing slightly. Though the healers had proclaimed her fully healed they had cautioned that her range of motion might not ever be what it once was and she might still have twinges of pain if she moved too quickly or the wrong way. That had proven true but she could deal with it when it happened, which luckily wasn't too frequently. She refocused on the green and brown that was slowly growing larger on the horizon. This assignment had come as a surprise but she was glad to get out of Stormwind. Despite the situation it was ... needed.

Her brother and her friends were not the same and she had been speechless to see the change in them all. Mila was a shell of her former self. Lane and Gaige just seemed angry all the time, flaring up at even the smallest things. The first time she saw Gaige lose his temper over some trivial thing she'd said Rae knew they would never truly be the same happy-go-lucky people again. Whatever they had experienced in Outlands had been worse than anything they'd encountered in Azeroth.

Not that they said much.

Lane flatly refused to discuss anything with her. Neither Mila nor Gaige were very willing to talk about what had happened there, either. She wouldn't have discovered what had happened to Rain (he had died in the fight against Illidan) if Mila hadn't broken down one evening in their room, sobbing herself to sleep. They wouldn't even give much detail into what the new lands looked like (there were areas of plentiful grass but also areas full of jagged, razor sharp rocks ... and there were giant mushrooms). Aside from those few minor descriptions all she could get from them was they had gained new allies in the draenei and finally defeated Illidan Stormrage in the Black Temple. There had been definite satisfaction in their words and expressions when they mentioned besting the demon hunter and she was glad to see at least _some_ emotion from them. Mila did answer her anxious questions about Khadgar: he was alive, they'd met him briefly in Shattrath City, and he didn't look anything like his statue. Of the rest of the old Alliance Expedition there had been no sign.

Rae shook her head to banish the memories. There was no reason to keep thinking about something she couldn't change. What was done was done. At least there had been some improvement in her friends. As the months had passed Gaige had thawed, though the darkness in his eyes didn't fade. Mila still hadn't recovered from Rain's loss but she could smile and find enjoyment in things again. Her brother, however, had taken to avoiding everyone. Lane had even refused to be a part of this mission and she could only hope time would heal those wounds she could not see.

As they neared land things began to take shape, forming into things easily identified. She could see a dock, the tall rock face of a cliff, and further to the right, a large stone wall. Though there were several small tents that appeared hastily erected there was a more substantial building further in the back and a flight master was stationed to the left. There were lots of tall evergreen trees and she could see green grass at the edge of the high cliff in the back. What captured her attention, however, was the enormous stone fortress further off to the right. Despite it's distance from them it looked massive, towering over everything. For the first time in quite a while Rae felt the spark of excitement flare inside.

"Is that it?" Gaige joined her at the railing, squinting to peer at the new environment. She nodded. "Not much to it, is there?"

"We were told the landing site in Howling Fjord was not much to look at and there was a more substantial stronghold further inland at Westguard Keep."

"I certainly hope so. This doesn't look too promising."

"Maybe not but look around us. I've never seen anything like it. I can't wait to get in the air and see what the rest of Northrend looks like."

"Excited are you?" he said with a wry grin.

"I can't help it. I've always wanted to explore new lands. It was something Lane and I talked about a lot when we were children." At the thought of her brother she frowned. "I wish he was here to see this."

"Lane has seen more than he ever wanted. Some time away from everything is the best thing for him." He took her hands and pulled her into a tight hug. Relaxing against him she took in the comforting feel of his strength. Despite the changes he'd undergone during his time in Outlands and the pent up anger he still carried, he'd never strayed far from her side. While she was well aware he still harbored hopes for them they had been able to remain close friends for almost two decades. Rae hoped that would be able to continue. She valued him and his friendship and didn't want other feelings to mess things up especially when she knew she couldn't return them.

Their ship docked a few moments later and she hurried down the gangplank. She could hear Gaige's good natured (at least she hoped it was good natured) grumbling behind her but she didn't care. As her boots sank into soft ground she inhaled deeply. There was the smell of campfire smoke and freshly split wood in the air.

"Boy are we glad to see you!" a voice called. A man with no shirt, a graying beard, and an eyepatch approached them. "Welcome to Valgarde Port. I'm Guard Captain Zorek. We've been waiting for the Alliance armies to start arriving." He peered at her. "You're a mage? Good. You and the other mages on board need to get to Dalaran as quickly as possible." Her eyes lit up. The city had been destroyed before she'd had a chance to join the Kirin Tor for further training. They had heard that it was being rebuilt and, amazingly enough, _moved_ to Northrend for this campaign.

"What about the rest of us?" Gaige asked.

"We need you and the healers to stay here for now. We're having a devil of a time dealing with the vrykul coming down from their villages and from Utgarde Keep."

"Vrykul?"

"Natives," he replied to her question with a shrug. "Now, gather the mages on this boat and get on your way. As the rest of the fleet comes in we'll send the rest on." He motioned to their left. "Pricilla is in charge of the gryphons here. She'll get you on your way." Zorek didn't wait for a replied, stomping down the dock towards the ship.

"I don't like the thought of you heading off on your own into a strange, unknown land," Gaige said when she turned to head towards the birds.

"I've got my orders, apparently, and so do you."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I'm sure the rest of you will make your way to the city soon enough. How much trouble could I get in just going to Dalaran?"

"That's what I'm afraid of."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a worrier."

"I can't help it. When you've seen what I've seen -"

"Yes, I know," she cut him off. "Are you sure you're ready for this? It hasn't even been a year since you returned from Outlands."

"Of course I'm ready. I'm a solider and its my job," he snapped. She tried not to bristle at his tone, knowing he couldn't help it. She'd asked the same question of Mila though her friend hadn't responded in quite the same way. "I'm more concerned with you. You have not been in a situation like this."

"I will be fine. When I figure out what's what I'll leave word for you ... somewhere in the city."

He grabbed her arm as they came to the top of the small rise where the gryphons sat. "Be careful, Raegan. You heard what we're supposedly facing here."

"I know but please remember I'm not some mage fresh out of a classroom. I can take care of myself." With those words she strode over to where the night elf was waiting for her. After giving Gaige a quick hug she climbed onto the bird's back, tightened the straps around her waist, then nodded that she was ready. "You be safe, too," she called as the gryphon's huge wings spread out to propel them into the air. She gave him a wave as she felt the creature's muscles tighten underneath her then she was soaring above the trees and over the cliffs she'd seen from the boat. Rae couldn't stop the bubble of excitement inside. She was _finally_ going somewhere!


	9. Chapter 9 - Be Careful What You Wish For

**A/N: Apologies for the long delay in posting. I kept changing my mind on how I wanted this chapter to go. I hope it works. :) Its rather tricky to take something like World of Warcraft and make a storyline for one person out of it. Huge thanks to those that have clicked followed and left reviews. They're better than candy!**

 **.**

 **Sparky: Thanks!**

 **Torndar: I can't say how much your reviews mean! :) I'm glad you liked her "uninvolvement" with Outlands; I didn't want her in absolutely everything. Things needed to happen that she didn't see. Her sister will show back up later. Thank you again for all your kind words!**

 **.**

 **World of Warcraft and all its NPCs belong to Blizz. My OCs are ... well, mine. :)**

It was all so beautiful.

Her usual fear of heights was ignored as she eagerly watched the landscape speeding by underneath her. Endless expanses of evergreen trees, rushing rivers and waterfalls, snow covered mountains. She couldn't turn her head quick enough to take it all in. They began to climb higher and she peered into the clouds, anxious for that first glimpse of Dalaran. After flying over a valley that appeared to be full of shimmering trees she saw it. Floating above the snow capped peaks below the city's spires rose from the clouds. It seemed to glow in the sunlight, various roofs flashing in the light, and Rae could feel her anticipation rising the closer they flew. She could barely contain her excitement as the gryphon circled and came down for its landing. The flight master welcomed her as he undid her harness but she barely heard him.

Shouldering her small bag Rae made her way down the steps from Krasus' Landing ... and stepped into a whole new world. For a moment she just paused right where she was standing - an action that elicited a few annoyed comments from passersby - but she did not care. She had waited so long for this and just wanted a moment to take it all in. The tall spires rose high, glittering, airy over the city. Everything was clean and graceful, the buildings, the clothing, even the mailboxes! She had grown up in awe of the massive walls of Stormwind but Dalaran, though no where near as big, was certainly more refined and beautiful than the capital city. When she'd looked her fill, feeling almost dizzy from having her head tilted back so far, she began to slowly make her way down the street. She tried to peer into all the different establishments as she passed by their open and inviting doors: the Dalaran Visitor's Center, The Militant Mystic, Curiosities and Moore, The Wonderworks, Simply Enchanting, One More Glass, Magical Menagerie. She marveled at the two banks, even pausing to toss one of her few coins into the pretty fountain near the entrance to one of them. The lively chatter and delicious smells coming from the inn A Hero's Welcome and the fabulous looking Legerdemain Lounge were especially enticing; she hadn't eaten a true meal since leaving Stormwind ... however long ago it had been. Rae felt slightly overwhelmed, glad the city only had the main thoroughfare that was nothing more than a large square. It had taken her quite some time to learn to navigate the confusing roads and canals in Stormwind.

That thought had her coming to a halt as she realized she'd walked all the way around the city without looking for the Violet Citadel. With a roll of her eyes Rae stepped into the nearest store and asked the location of the Citadel. Once she had her directions she hurried her steps, keeping her focus on what was in front of her instead of what wonderful things might be found in the shops to either side. There would be plenty of time later (she hoped) to explore more fully. When she was finally standing before the imposing stairs leading up to the Citadel she wondered how she could have missed it in the first place. With a shrug she began her ascent, craning her head back to take in the tall towers above her. Passing through the huge archway it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dimness inside but she was quickly able to see four people waiting in the middle of the chamber. Rhonin she easily recognized and as she wasn't sure which one she was supposed to talk to she turned towards him.

"Raegan, it is good to see you here in Dalaran," he said with a fond smile.

"I am glad to finally be deemed of some use." While she felt a bit of surprise from the other three, Rhonin simply smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Allow me to introduce you." He started with the white haired elf to his right. "Vereesa Windrunner, Ranger-General of the Silver Covenant. Archmage Modera." This time he pointed to the silver haired, slightly stern faced woman to Vereesa's right. "And last but not least, Archmage Aethas Sunreaver." Though his helmet covered his face from his height and greeting Rae guessed he was one of the Sin'dori elves. "Comrades, Raegan Eastcroft."

"It is an honor."

"Mage from Stormwind? Glad to see you made it; we were beginning to wonder when the Academy there would start sending the troops we requested," Aethas said.

"Why have you not joined the Kirin Tor before this?" Modera asked, her voice stern but not unkind.

"I wasn't aware I was joining though I'm quite happy to do so and I wasn't far enough in my training to be sent to you before the city was destroyed."

"You completed your training in Stormwind?"

"Aye," she replied, turning to Vereesa. "I have been teaching some of the younger apprentices for the past several months." She gave Rhonin a cheeky grin and he just rolled his eyes again.

"You fought in Outlands?" Modera questioned.

Rae shook her head. "I'm afraid not. I was injured in the fight against Onxyia and my recovery was not far enough along for me to safely take on such a mission. I am, however, ready to begin this one."

"Go and get yourself situated, Rae. Marc will show you to your new chambers. We will let you know when we have something for you."

"Thank you." She gave a bow of the head to Rhonin, then the others, before following the man pointed out to her. He didn't speak as he hurried up a long spiral staircase, never looking back to make sure she was still behind him. The room he left her in was small though not uncomfortable. It looked very similar to the space she shared with Mila in Stormwind though there was a much appreciated bonus: the single window was on the front of the Citadel thus giving her a spectacular view overlooking Dalaran. Folding her arms on the window sill and resting her head on them she took a deep sigh of contentment. There was no way of knowing what the future held for her, and thus far what it had thrown her way had not been stellar, but looking out over the shining, glowing city Rae felt that perhaps she'd finally had a bit of good luck.

* * *

 ** _Three months later ..._**

"Why did I ever think my luck had changed for the better?" Rae grumbled to herself.

"At least we're not freezing."

She looked at Mila with a grimace. "I'm sure that's coming next. There's too much to do in the Storm Peaks for the Kirin Tor to leave us here."

"It's not so bad." Her friend's statement lost its sincerity as she stumbled in the muck and a curse slipped from her lips. Rae couldn't help but giggle. "Well, its not so bad down at River's Heart, anyway."

Sholazar Basin had seemed pretty enough when they'd first arrived - and she'd been thrilled Mila had been sent with them - but in the long weeks they'd been stationed there it had lost most of its charm. After continuous fighting against not only wild animals that wanted to kill them but also the undead in the northern sections she was quite ready to return to Dalaran. On top of that were the annoying bugs that she couldn't get away from no matter what she tried.

"There's the path.'

"Thank the Light," she said in relief. She patted the bag on her shoulder, assuring herself that the crystals they'd spent the better part of three days acquiring from around the Lifeblood Pillar were still there, then hurried down the strip of worn down dirt that was just visible under the overhanging leaves and vines. The rush of water soon reached their ears, a welcome sign that they would soon be able to take a break. Thankfully there were no sign of the naga that had been plaguing this southeastern side of River's Heart and they made their way down the steep slope unimpeded. Their boots sank into the creamy white sand at the bottom, which would have been fine under normal circumstances, but as they were both covered in mud and muck it coated the bottom of their cloaks and pants as well. Crossing the hollowed out footbridge Rae paused to let the spray from the waterfall mist over her, hoping it would take care of some of the dirt.

"Ah! There you are! We were wondering if you'd make it back."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence, Tamara," she called back with a good humored smirk.

"You'll be glad to be back. I heard there's some new orders for both of you."

They glanced at each other. "Please don't let it be a summons to Zul'Drak," Mila whispered.

"Leave that bag here, Raegan, and head on over to the flying machine. Marvin's got your orders I believe."

The brunette gave them a quick nod of the head and then went back to tinkering on whatever it was she was doing to keep the machines operational. The humidity in Sholazar was not kind to anything metal.

"Over here, ladies!" The little green haired gnome waved at them. "Be happy to see me this time, won't ya?"

"We're always happy to see you, Marvin," she replied.

"Sure. Anyway, word arrived from the city not too long ago. The two of you are to report back immediately. I've already sent a messenger to the mages over at Nesingwary's camp as they've been called back to Dalaran, too. Supposedly mages from Zul'Drak and Dragonblight are coming as well."

So this was something major, then. The Kirin Tor wouldn't pull so many back for a trifling issue. They said quick good-byes to the gnome before climbing into one of the flying machines. He wished them a safe trip though the giggle he added to the end didn't make them feel better about their chances of actually making it back to the city in one piece. With a sick sounding chug, a shudder that felt like it would shake loose some vital parts, and a puff of black smoke the machine slowly took to the air.

"I hate these things," Mila yelled over the rumble of the engines.

"They are not preferred mode of transportation, either."

After that they didn't bother trying to talk to each other. It was just too hard to be heard over the sputtering and grumbling of the machine. The flight was not long, they skirted over the northern section of Wintergrasp and the very southern tip of Icecrown but the air turned chilly. She tried not to stare as the Citadel slid by just to their north; the Lich King was there, planning and preparing and they would have to face him sooner or later. Rae hoped that wasn't what this summons was about. They weren't ready and she did not want their forces to suffer as they had in Outlands.

.

A few hours later she had been able to wash and change into blessedly clean clothes. With hunger gnawing at them she and Mila headed to the Legerdemain Lounge, desperate for real food. They hadn't gotten far when they heard someone shout her name. Turning they spotted Gaige running in their direction and she was engulfed in a tight embrace before she could even draw a breath.

"Glad you finally made it."

"How are you? I've been worried the entire time you've been here," he asked, ignoring her words.

"I'm fine."

"I hadn't hear from you."

"I've been busy and I highly doubt there is mail service to Howling Fjord."

"What could you have been busy doing here?"

She glared at him, hands on her hips. "I am officially part of the Kirin Tor. Among other things we have been working at preparing the incoming mages for their missions here in Northrend."

"I'm glad to hear you haven't been in any danger. This is what you should be doing, not risking yourself."

Her eyes narrowed. "I am merely doing what is required of me. Mila and I have just returned from Sholazar and will most likely be headed to the Storm Peaks soon."

"I want you to stay here where you will be safe."

"You cannot dicate my actions. You are not my parent or my guardian."

"I should be! I could be if you'd let me."

"But you're not." Her words dropped over the conversation like a bucket of cold water. She rubbed a hand over her face in frustration. Why did he have to do this now? And in the middle of Dalaran? Ever since he'd returned from Outlands Gaige had been showing some irritating inclinations towards possessiveness where she was concerned though it hadn't really manifested so strongly before. She could understand and sympathize with his concerns: he had witnessed some horrible things on his last expedition and surviving something like that was sure to make someone overly cautious. What she was finding she couldn't stomach was his protectiveness towards her.

Someone cleared their throat and her attention was pulled to who was standing to Gaige's left. She hadn't realized he'd had a companion until then.

"I'm afraid we have not been introduced. I am Velred, formerly of the Exodar."

"Sorry about that, Vel. These are my long time friends Raegan and Mila." Gaige pulled himself together enough to finish the introductions. She tried not to stare but wasn't successful in the least. It was the first time she'd seen one of the draenei and just couldn't help herself. Velred was tall, towering even over Gaige. His skin was a pale blue and what looked like two horns protruded from behind the ridges on forehead. His long black hair was pulled back in a tail and a line of bushy hair followed his jaw line down to his lips. Most fascinating of all, though, were the tentacles hanging from his face, two long ones from his chin and two shorter ones from behind his ears. Each of them were adorned with gold bands. His voice was low, soothing, with what she supposed was the accent of his people. It was very comforting and she instantly liked him.

Rae ignored Gaige's penetrating gaze as she and Mila answered Velred's questions and asked some of their own. She was pleased to discover that the draenei was a priest; considering how recklessly he conducted himself these days Gaige needed all the help he could get.

"Where were you ladies headed when we interrupted you?"

"To eat," she said with a grin. "We've only been back in Dalaran for a few hours."

"Then we shall not disrupt your plans any further." Velred gave them a low bow then sauntered off in the direction of The Silver Enclave.

"We'll talk later," Gaige muttered and ran after his friend.

"I'm sorry, Rae," Mila said in a low voice as they finally entered the restaurant.

"What for?" she asked as they found a seat at a table in the back. Mila waited until the serving girl had taken their order before responding.

"Gaige's recent change in attitude."

"There's no point in apologizing for something that you had nothing to do with."

"I just know where his anger is coming from, what is fueling that over-protectiveness you're seeing."

"Mil, I know what you saw and experienced in Outlands was bad."

"Yes, there's all that, but Gaige feels guilty for surviving the battle against Illidan when Rain did not. There was nothing he could have done, that creature's attacks were hard and ruthless, but he still thinks if he'd been quick enough, strong enough that he would have thought of something that would have saved him." Their drinks and food arrived and Rae eagerly took a bite of her shoveltusk steak. Mila merely poked at her grilled sculpin. "He is determined not to let that happen again."

She swallowed, took a sip of her honeymint tea. "I understand, I truly do, but I cannot sequester myself away. I have work to do just like everyone else. If that's hard for him to grasp then I am sorry but he has no control over what I do."

"Just try not to lose your temper with him. He'll eventually come to terms with the fact that you are a solider just like him."

"Raegan Eastcroft? Mila Compton?"

They looked up in surprise and cringed when they saw one of the Kirin Tor's messengers standing by their table.

"Yes?"

"The two of you are to report to the Council immediately."

Her shoulders slumped as she looked at her partially eaten steak. "I wonder if they'll wrap this up so I can take it with me?"

.

"This will be our final step before breaching the borders of Icecrown but the beings dwelling in Ulduar must be dealt with before we can do so. The Titans and their creations are nothing to take lightly."

"In order to get into Ulduar we must first neutralize various targets throughout the Storm Peaks." Modera pointed out several different spots on the map, explaining the various reasons why each was important. "You will not be going alone. Members from the armies of Stormwind, Ironforge, and Darnassus, along with those soldiers the draenai send will be in this with you." Rhonin gave the gathered mages an encouraging smile. "Be sure to pack your warmest cloaks and furs. Frosthold lives up to its name."


	10. Chapter 10 - Snow and Stone

**A/N: Hello and welcome! Apologies for taking so long to post; this chapter was hard for me to get a hold on. I'm having to go back to all these locations in the game and explore around again to refresh my memory and that takes some time as well. Anyhoo, thank you for the reviews. Y'all have no idea how much just a few words means to a writer. :) I hope you enjoy!  
**

 **.**

 **Torndar: Continued thanks for your great reviews! Yes, I guess Sholazar was quick but I felt shortening there would give me more time to focus on the important fights (Ulduar and Arthas). This story would be incredibly drawn out if I focused on everything and I'm afraid that would get really boring, especially since I plan on going up to the end of Legion. Please continue with the very helpful reviews!**

 **0shiva0: Thanks. I don't like making readers wait but sometimes its inevitable. And yes, some Northrend adventure. :)**

 **.**

 **Only Rae and my OCs are mine. Everything else is from World of Warcraft.**

* * *

 ** _Two months later ..._**

Scant tendrils of warmth drifted up from the fire barely warming their hands just as the flicker of the flames barely lit anything beyond where they stood. There wasn't much chatter, it was almost too cold for that, the only sounds coming from the crackling logs. As she glanced around at the four others still standing there Rae could almost believe herself back in Dun Morogh, camping in the snow north of Ironforge while on a mission ... until the sound of the val'krys' screeches echoed against the walls of the mountains. Their small camp was at the mouth of the valley separating Valkyrion from the Snowdrift Plains. During the day they could see the formidable structure of Ulduar looming just on the horizon. She knew it was only a matter of days now before they entered it to cleanse the corruption that seeped through every crack in its foundation and to destroy the old god that was so close to escaping. They had to deal with Yogg-Saron before they could turn their attention to Icecrown and Arthas. Rae wasn't sure what all they would be facing once they'd breached Ulduar's outer wall but if it was anything like what they'd encountered in the Halls of Stone and Lightning it was going to be a rough time.

They'd cleared the valley of the stormriders, stormforged dwarves, and the damned annoying jormungars as well as clearing Valkyrion of its inhabitants (well, except for a few val'krys but they could do them no harm now). With that work done it was time to begin pushing back towards Bouldercrag's Refuge - there were still the mountain golems to deal with - where they would most likely wait until summoned to Ulduar. Most of their group had already headed in that direction. She and Mila, Gaige, Velred, and a hunter, Dolgar, had remained longer to make sure nothing ambushed them from behind. They couldn't afford to lose anyone before they made their move on Ulduar. Again, Rae's eyes skimmed over the others around the small fire. The dwarf was the newest addition to their little group, having joined them just a few weeks earlier, but he had fit in well. He had a very carefree nature, was astonishingly accurate with his gun, and his sense of humor did a lot to lessen the tension and arguments that tended to spring up between her and Gaige. Almost as if thinking of him had drawn his attention she saw his head turn in her direction. She simply met his gaze for a moment then averted her eyes towards the fire. As the memory of their latest argument threatened to rise up she grit her teeth and forced it away; now was not the time to be getting irritated over her friend's possessiveness and stubbornness. When she felt it was safe to look back up she resumed her scrutiny of the rest of her group.

Mila remained rather quiet and withdrawn. It pained Rae to remember how bubbly and full of excitement and energy she had been before Outlands. Time had not healed her wounds; they were heavily scabbed over, yes, but it didn't take much to rip them open again and send Mila into depression. Rae worried about her constantly, always afraid she might sink so far into her memories and sadness that she wouldn't be able to pull herself back out. She kept an eye on her roommate, watching for signs of recklessness that might signal she'd given up. Moving on from Mila her eyes landed on the draenai healer and she felt a smile cross her lips. Surprisingly she had developed a quick and close friendship with Velred. Ever since they had been introduced in Dalaran he had seemed to instinctively know what she was thinking and feeling in regards to Gaige and did all he could to calm her when their friend's possessive nature asserted itself too strongly. At first she had been surprised that he appeared to take her side in the matter though she eventually understood that he was trying to salvage their friendship ... and for that she was grateful. He was also the only one she felt like she could talk to about Mila. While all the advise he'd been able to offer her was to continuing supporting her as she'd been doing Rae always felt better after their conversations.

"How's that hand, Dolgar?"

"It's fine, lad. I've had worse," was the nonchalant reply to Gaige's question. Rae grinned, reaching over to scratch the hunter's pet wolf behind the ears. The beast that was lethal in a fight almost grinned at her and stretched its head closer to give her better access. Dolgar chuckled. "That's a rare occurrence, lassie. Gere rarely lets anyone touch him."

"He's just a big softy behind those shiny teeth," she replied in a sing-song voice.

"Don't let anyone hear you say that, it'll ruin his reputation with the ladies." They all laughed at the dwarf's joke then lapsed into silence again for several minutes.

"How long do you think it will be before we're headed in there?" Dolgar asked to no one in particular, jabbing his finger behind him.

"Not long, I would think. A few days at most. We've completed our mission and cleared the valley. If the other groups were just as successful coming in from the east then I would think there's nothing else to take care of."

"Speaking from experience, lass?"

Rae shrugged. "Not exactly. Just ... common sense I suppose. Fordring and the others are eager to take care of Arthas so I would think they will order a move as soon as possible."

"We didn't enter the Black Temple to face Illidan until the very end, until we were as prepared as possible, and there is no reason to do any differently here. Move too quickly and we'll lose everything," Mila spoke up quietly. She met her friend's eyes through the thin smoke hoping she conveyed her understanding; despite her own fears for her friend's state of mind Mila had been overly cautious about everything since losing Rain in Outlands.

"Just wondering and making conversation. I'm not trying to start an argument."

"We didn't think you were, Dol," Velred told him.

That effectively ended their conversation. Rae was tired but they had decided against setting up much shelter as they would be on the move as soon as the sky began to lighten in the morning and they didn't want anything slowing them down. It couldn't come fast enough for her liking. When she was younger and dreaming of seeing the world she had always wanted to see snow. At first she had loved it, dancing around in it, throwing snowballs, or just staring up at the sky to watch it fall. Now she was sick of the stuff, sick of being frozen. She couldn't remember the last time her toes and fingers were warm. The sticky humidity of Sholazar Basin seemed like just a dream.

A screech from the south interrupted her silent complaining. She'd also be glad when they were far enough away not to hear the val'krys. Gere raised his head, his ears coming to attention, but Dolgar simply petted his back to calm him. Rae shrugged her shoulders under her heavy cloak, envious of the wolf and his heavy fur coat.

.

The first pale streaks of light were stretching their fingers across the sky when they broke their small camp the next morning and began their relatively short trek back to Bouldercrag's Refuge. They moved quickly but cautiously as they knew the stone golems were still lurking around the base of the mountain. Clearing those out was their final task and all five of them hoped it would be easy to complete. Hard gusts of wind caught and twisted their cloaks around them as they trudged through the knee deep snow making movement even harder. A few times Rae felt like she was going to be lifted completely off the ground and credited the fact that the heavy gear she was carrying was the only thing keeping her from being tossed around like a doll.

Narvir's Cradle was silent as they passed by though they kept a vigilant eye on the still machinery; it had been hard work clearing out those dwarves. The massive statue that had been under construction seemed to stare at them, its blue eyes full of condemnation. Another strong gust of wind hit them and Rae hunched her shoulders under her cloak, trying to imagine herself with a mug of hot cider in her hands. They could see the break in the mountains, beyond which was their destination, when the golems materialized from their right. Hearing the familiar grinding, mechanical sound of their movements, Gaige quickly positioned himself in front with the rest of the group arrayed behind him. Rae made sure Velred stayed behind them all; protecting the healer was of the utmost importance.

The golems were quicker and more agile than they appeared. It didn't take long for them to unleash an unexpected attack - electrical charges sparking from their hands - and Rae suddenly understood why the dwarves had been building that blue eyed statue. Throwing up her arcane barrier she was able to focus on the golems that were trying to flank them and make their way towards Velred. It was easy enough to dodge the boulders being flung at them ... until a group of dark iron dwarves swarmed towards them from some hidden passage in the mountain.

"Well, this just got a lot more fun," she grumbled.

"I thought we already took care of all these bastards!" Gaige yelled as he slammed his shield into the nose of one of the first dwarves to reach them.

"Apparently not," Dolgar replied with a laugh as he sent Gere tearing into the fray. Rae's lips curled into a smirk as the shrieks started; she was quite glad not to be on the receiving end of the wolf's teeth and each scream of pain meant another enemy had gone down. Checking to make sure Mila was still on Velred's left she focused her attention on the dwarves towards the back of the group hoping to take as many down as possible before they could even reach their position. As she did so she noticed a small bunch hanging back, unfortunately out of reach of her arcane bolts, that appeared to be working on conjuring something. Knowing whatever they were up to wouldn't be good she began to inch her way in their direction. Her arcane barrier took the brunt of the hits from the golems but some of the spells from the dwarven casters managed to breach through; not enough to do much harm though they burned.

Just as she was getting within range of her targets she saw Gere falter under the attack of two golems. With a cry of rage Dolgar rushed into view, the end of his gun smoking as he fired off as rapidly as possible. Making a split second decision that she hoped wasn't the wrong one she turned to aid the hunter and his pet. She wasn't quite quick enough. With a sickening crunch that she heard over the sounds of the fight Dolgar joined his wolf in the snow, one arm dangling in a very unnatural way. Breaking into a run she reached them before the two creatures could step on her comrades and threw her arms out with an arcane blast. One of the golems cracked and toppled over but his buddy was still upright. Positioning herself over the figures in the snow she recreated her barrier and began firing off barrage after barrage of arcane bolts. She couldn't check on Dol until the immediate danger was past.

There was a deep rumble from somewhere far above them but she couldn't pause to look up. As she struggled against the golem the noise continued to grow and the ground beneath their feet began to shake. Just as she got a final hit on the creature in front of her the rumble became a roar and she finally looked up as she heard Gaige scream out her name. There was only a split second for her mind to register the terrifying sight that met her eyes before her entire world turned to white.


	11. Chapter 11 - Memories of the Past

**A/N: Hello and welcome. Hope there are still some readers out there. :) Little bit shorter chapter than usual but the next bit is Ulduar and it will need a chapter all its own. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **Torndar: Thank you so much for your continued reviews and your very helpful thoughts. :) Combat sequences have always been my nemesis.**

 **.**

 **Locations, major events, many characters are all property of Blizzard. Rae is mine and so are her friends.**

* * *

Rae wished she could take back every time she'd ever wished for snow. If she never saw any again it would be too soon.

Opening her eyes there was nothing before her except gray. From the scant lightening of the color as she tried to look up she figured she was at least upright though there was no way of telling just how deeply she was buried; it felt like someone had dropped a building on her. Reaching up to wipe at her face she quickly discovered she couldn't move her arms and a wave of panic slammed into her. Closing her eyes again and taking several deep breaths she was able to keep her claustrophobia from taking over; freaking out would not help her in the least. For the first time she wished she was a fire mage; her arcane abilities would not be of much use at the moment. It would have been immensely satisfying to break her way free with a huge pyroblast. As that was not an option she needed to think of a way to free herself before she ran out of breathable air. There was no way of knowing if Gaige, Mila, and Velred had been trapped as well so for now she was on her own. She was also very concerned about Dolgar and his wolf. They had been at her feet when the avalanche hit and she prayed to the Light that they had survived as well.

Knowing her hands needed to be free to help her escape she began moving them back and forth as far as the constricting snow would allow. As she was able to create more and more space around them Rae began forcing them upwards towards her face though she was careful to move slowly. It would do her no good to bring more collapsing down on top of her. Minutes seemed to stretch into hours. Once she thought she heard muffled voices above her but she couldn't be sure. When she was finally able to rub her hands over her face she began working at the snow above her, trying to move at an angle to avoid anything falling back down in the space she'd created. Again she heard something though this time she was sure it was voices. Rae began yelling, cringing a bit as her words echoed in the tiny space, but knowing that was the only way anyone would know where to dig. The voices seemed to get louder and she swore she heard a sizzling sound. A moment later she heard it again then without warning the snow above her vanished and she was blinking up into the bright sunlight, Gaige's face quickly appearing in the new opening.

"Rae! Thank the Light you're alive!" He reached both hands down and she grasped them gratefully. With Velred's help he pulled her free, clasping her to his chest once she was next to him. Mila was quickly by her side, hugging her as well. She gratefully sucked in deep breaths of the cold air and welcomed the slight warmth Gaige's body pressed against hers gave.

"How did you dig through the snow so quickly?" Rae asked.

"Dig?" Mila snorted with amusement. "No need to dig when you have fire at your fingertips." She shook her head with a laugh though it was abruptly cut short when she remembered -

"Dolgar and Gere are still down there!" she cried frantically, pulling free from Gaige.

"What?"

"I was standing over them when we were buried."

Gaige and Velred shared a worried look. Mila, however, stepped back several paces and began letting off firebolt after firebolt, the opening Rae had been pulled from rapidly growing and deepening. After what seemed like hours they were finally able to spot Dolgar laying still in the mud. Pulling him free Velred began checking him over, exclaiming that he still lived, and the dwarf's body began to glow slightly from the draenai's healing spells. Knowing there was nothing she could do for him Rae dug through the remaining snow on the ground searching for Gere. When her hands finally brushed across damp fur a cry caught in her throat and she yanked him towards her. The wolf did not move. Leaning down she pressed an ear against his chest but there was no sound, no heart beat. Mila crouched down next to her, patting the wolf's head.

"He gave his life doing what he loved, protecting his master," she said quietly.

Rae merely nodded, gently running her fingers through Gere's fur. "Do you know what caused the avalanche?" she finally asked.

"Some of the dwarves were sorcerers. There was a group of them in the back near where they emerged from the mountain and they were able to cast something before we managed to take them down." She remembered seeing the group and her thoughts on not being able to get to them at the time; apparently she should have made more of an effort. Before Rae could answer there was a groan from Dolgar and they made their way to where Velred was leaning over the injured dwarf, Gaige watching over his shoulder. When she heard Dol's voice beginning to answer the healer's questions she felt her shoulders relax with relief. She had seen death, expected to see it again, but was very glad it wouldn't be today.

.

The air was cool but not uncomfortably so, a welcome change from the frigid environs of the Storm Peaks. Valgarde was fairly quiet now. Attacks from the valkrul had dwindled under the constant push back from Alliance troops until now it was almost possible to forget that their villages hovered on the cliffs above. The activity at the dock was much less than it had been when she had arrived in Northrend months ago. With most of the continent now under control the ships were used mainly to get the injured back to the Eastern Kingdoms. Another large influx of troops probably wouldn't start until the final assault on Icecrown Citadel was ready to be launched as they would need to bolster their numbers after the inevitable losses they were sure to take in Ulduar. Rae stood off to the side as the healers prepared Dolgar for his journey back to Stormwind. A slight breeze brushed by her face, the saltiness of the sea mixed with the subtle stench of rot and illness hanging over the small huts nearest the dock. They may have been outside but the severity of the injuries on many of those waiting to go home caused the air to be anything but fresh smelling. It was not something she would ever be able to forget. When it appeared Dol was secure on his stretcher she came up and placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him what she hoped was a genuine smile.

"There you are, lass. Travelled all the way down here just to see me off."

"Yes, here I am. I couldn't let you slip home without saying good-bye."

He gave her a smile. "Are the preparations for Ulduar ready?"

She nodded. "From what I've heard."

"You will be moving in to clear it soon?"

"Within the week I would expect. It appeared that most of those going in were already assembled."

"I am sorry to leave you and the others."

"It's not your fault, Dol. We know you'd stay if you could." Anticipating his next question she continued. "We buried Gere where he would always be able to look out and see the sunset."

"Thank you, Rae. It breaks my heart to leave him here but I know his spirit will enjoy the wilds." He sighed. "Wish I had such a favorable outlook. They say there's probably no chance of saving my arm. It wouldn't bother me so much if I knew what I'd be able to do with myself afterwards. I've had a bow or gun in my hands since I was a wee thing by my father's side. I don't know anything else."

Rae bit her lip wondering how to respond. "What about your family? They will help you surely."

"Aye, they would if they were still alive."

"A close friend then? Maybe a girl you made eyes at before heading off to fight?" She hoped the slightly teasing tone she took would keep him from being offended at the personal nature of her question. To her surprise his cheeks seemed to flush a bit and she smirked.

"Well, now that you mention it ... there was a young lady I walked to the tavern a time or two. Marion was her name. Her father worked in one of the armories and didn't seem to mind much when I came around."

"Why didn't you marry her before you left?"

"Oh, I was young and stupid. I think she was a trifle upset that I didn't ask her but my head was too full of the coming adventures and fantasies of glory."

"Perhaps you should take her to the tavern when you return to Ironforge."

"A lady like that wouldn't remain single. She was a sweet, kind thing but had a fiery streak in her - just the kind of woman a smart dwarf would want to take as his wife. My shot there has long passed."

"You never know. At least promise me you'll look her up when you get home."

"If it'll ease your mind then you have my word."

"Good. I'd hate to think of you sitting all alone with your ale."

He peered up at her, his face tense now with pain. There was almost a vulnerability about him and her heart hurt for his suffering. For a dwarf of his energy and stamina to be put in such a situation, to be left with everything that was familiar taken away, had to inflict wounds that medicine could not heal. She gripped his much larger hand between both of hers. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Come and see me when you make it up by Ironforge again."

"Consider it done. And I expect to see your lady with you when I do visit," she answered with a grin.

Dol gave her a short nod then pulled her down closer to him. "Don't let that boy push you around. I know he went through some bad stuff but he's gotta learn you can't possess something that ain't yours. You're a good girl, Raegan. There's something about you that I can't quite put my finger on but you deserve the best ... and someone that can go toe to toe with you once in a while."

"What do you mean?" she asked, puzzled by some of his words.

"Like I said I can't put my finger on it but there's just something about you. Not in a bad way, lass, but something that causes a difference between you and them other mages." He squeezed her hand tightly and changed the subject. "When you get there give Arthas a shot in the arse with that magic of yours for me."

"It would be my pleasure."

 _Evelien stood by the water's edge, arms crossed on her chest. Another woman was by her side and seemed to be pleading with her. As Rae crept a bit closer, careful to stay hidden in the bushes, she was finally able to hear what they were saying._

 _"Put them away for her. She will need them one day."_

 _"Durrant and I left all that so our children wouldn't have to fight."_

 _"And a wise decision it was ... but even you cannot tell what the future will hold, Evelien. There may come a time when they have to fight. You know what is hiding out there. She will need the power those will give her."_

 _"No. They will not follow in our footsteps. They have no memories of the lives we used to lead. We have built a secure home for them here in Elwynn."_

 _"You know that there is no where on Azeroth they can hide that trouble won't find them. What has happened to cause you to have such fearful thoughts?"_

 _"I have seen war, Diadre. I have seen death. My children deserve so much better."_

 _The other woman placed a hand on her arm. "There is nothing wrong with desiring that but you cannot forget the reality of life. Even if they don't know anything about what you and Durrant used to do, its quite possible they'll decide of their own free will to follow one or both of those paths. If it is written in the Fates that they are to finish what we couldn't there's nothing anyone can do to prevent it. Wouldn't you want Rae prepared?"_

 _Evelien sighed. "She has exhibited no signs but until she passes her fifteenth year the possibility that things will manifest lingers. I have felt the strength inside her." She turned to look her friend in the face. "You know what power is contained in these rings, especially the one gifted to me."_

 _"All the more reason to keep them until she is fully ready to accept the destiny ahead of her."_

 _Evelien fell silent again. After several minutes she placed something in Diadre's hand. "You protect this one. If it_ is _her fate to follow in my steps then you will see her when she is older; do not seek her out."_

Rae blinked as the morning sun assaulted her eyes. For a moment she felt rather disoriented. At first she thought she was back at the small house outside Goldshire then as things came into focus she recognized her temporary chambers in the Violet Citadel. The dream had felt so real but she couldn't explain why. She had no recollection of ever witnessing such a scene between her mother and the woman she and Brynn had run into while in Stormwind. Sitting up she rubbed her hands over her face, trying to puzzle through what she'd seen while she slept. Now that she was awake it was beginning to fade though one thing did stand out. Sliding out from under her blanket she knelt beside the small trunk containing her belongings. Most of her things were still in her quarters back in Stormwind but there were a few things she took with her no matter where she traveled. It was occasionally comforting to know there was something familiar with her. Lifting the lid she pushed aside the extra clothes until she found what she sought at the bottom. Taking out the box she'd discovered in her mother's old chest she eyed the two rings laying there - one that had been in there originally and the one Diadre had given her that day in the city.

 _You know what power is contained in these rings, especially the one gifted to me._

Her mother's words drifted back to her and she picked them up cautiously, turning them over and over in the hopes of seeing something that would signify something special contained within. They looked as they always had, one gold with a red center stone and the other silver with a blue stone, no visible markings to indicate who they had been made for or what they did. Though tempted to put them back - she had never been one for any kind of jewelry - Evelien's words prompted her to slide them on her fingers. If she'd been expecting something to happen she was disappointed. They fit her perfectly though their unfamiliar weight felt a bit odd. As she made herself ready for the day Rae caught herself glancing down at the new adornments, wondering what it was about them that had caused her mother to be hesitant about giving them to her and Diadre adamant that she have them. Perhaps she could ask Rhonin about them ... once they'd put Ulduar and Icecrown behind them.

The thought of where she was returning to before midday almost brought a groan from her lips. It was so blasted cold there! The weather in Dun Morogh had nothing on the Storm Peaks and Icecrown ... but she might have to defer a trip to visit Dolgar for a few months as the thought of willingly walking into that cold, even to see a friend, was almost nauseating. As she threw the last of her scant belongings into her pack she made a mental note to stop by The Threads of Fate and purchase a thicker cloak and gloves. She might also let the Kirin Tor know that they should better inform newcomers of the weather conditions where they're being sent. It wouldn't been nice to have known the kind of frozen hell she was venturing into beforehand. When this was all over she was going to travel down to Booty Bay and enjoy the balmy heat for several days; the questionable activities of the citizens could be ignored for that long. Flinging the bag on her back she gave the room a last look before shutting the door behind her and heading for Krasus Landing for the flight back to the North. There was an Old God to defeat and she had a job to do.


	12. Chapter 12 - Approaching Madness

**A/N: Hello! I hope there's still some readers out there. I know these chapters are coming slowly. Once we get through Northrend (which isn't long now) I will be doing some big time jumps in order to get us to Draenor and Legion quicker. Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!**

 **.**

 **Torndar: Thanks! I know if I ended up caught in an avalanche I probably wouldn't want to see another flake of snow in my life! It actually wasn't the dwarf that died but his pet wolf. Our dwarf was just sent back to Ironforge but I do plan on him popping up again. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **.**

 **My OCs and their bit in the WoW universe are mine but everything else is from Blizzard.**

* * *

They stood at the head of the stairs, staring through the protective barrier across the long, wide expanse dotted with stone towers that they had to cross to get to the next set of doors. Countless iron dwarves lined their path along with golem sentries and a massive Colossus. Instructions had already been given: fight their way through everything that stood in their way and take out the stone towers. Several members of their raid group were already in control of the siege engines and demolishers Weslex and his gnomes from K3 had repaired for them. It would be their job to attack the towers while everyone else took care of the dwarves. They wouldn't truly be inside Ulduar until they breeched the doors on the other side.

"Like a walk in the park," Mila said quietly.

Rae smirked. "Nothing to it."

She took a deep, calming breath. This would be the first time since the fight against Onxyia that she had taken part in such an undertaking ... and this was so much bigger and more important in the long run. The repercussions if they failed were unimaginable. She recognized the swirl of anticipation and fear in her belly. She was ready, had trained and waited for this, knew this was where she needed to be at this moment. However ... as much as she had chafed at missing the fight in Outlands Rae knew that somewhere, deep down inside, there was a part of her relieved she hadn't faced such horrors. That same part was even now afraid of what would happen if things went horribly wrong ... or if everything went to plan. Death was inevitable in such a situation. Glancing around she scrutinized the group that had assembled. Warriors and paladins, hunters, priests, warlocks, mages, and even rogues from all races stood ready for battle. Mila stood quietly on her right, Velred was somewhere further back, and Gaige right in the front; it was comforting to know her friends were there with her. Behind the main group, close to the massive stairs leading out of the complex, another fairly large group waited. These warriors and healers and spell casters would only be sent in to fight if too many of the first group fell in battle. It was not exactly a comforting feeling to know that such a circumstance had already been planned for. Several higher members of the Kirin Tor were present as well to manage the shield that had protected the muster point for weeks. Front and center stood Brann Bronzebeard, the explorer called in for his extensive knowledge concerning Ulduar and the Titans. He was flanked by Pentarus and Rhydian, archmages from the Kirin Tor.

"Is everyone ready?" Brann called. "Make sure to take down those towers! They power up their defenses and they can take us out as well as our reinforcements in the blink of an eye if they get them all working." He turned to Archmage Pentarus and told him to bring the protective shield down. Rae flexed her hands, shifting her shoulders a bit under her new armor. Though it offered her substantially more protection than what she was accustomed to it was a bit heavy and cumbersome - but she was extremely grateful to whomever decided to give them _pants_ instead of the usual robes.

"Alright everyone," Gaige's voice called from near the front. "Move out and keep those blasted dwarves off the vehicles!" The pulsating, slightly purple hued energy field dropped before their eyes and their way into Ulduar was open. With the sound of rumbling engines, the creaking of machinery, and dozens of armor clad feet their large group started forward. They were able to make it to the first line of towers unhindered but as soon as the siege engines began beating on the stone it was like they'd disturbed an ant hill. As quickly as she, Mila, and the other spell casters could take one down two more appeared in their place. No matter where she looked there were dwarves rushing at them. Eventually, even with the chaos, she was able to tell that the group on foot were slowly making their way further towards their destination. A loud crack caused her to momentarily pause in her casting, glancing over her shoulder to see two of the towers crash to the ground with satisfying bursts of dust. The siege engines were doing their job well. That brief moment was all she allowed herself and turning, refocused all her attention on the waves of iron dwarves rushing at them.

It was slow going. The casters and hunters stayed behind the heavily armored warriors and paladins and in a perimeter around the healers; they could not afford to lose one priest or druid. They had one unwelcome surprise when more than one Colossus came at them from opposite sides. If they hadn't been positioned as they were most of their healers would've been taken out in one swoop. The creatures' massive hands came down towards them again and again causing everyone to scramble out of their reach. Rae did not envy the melee fighters. Though it took some time they were able to bring down both beasts, their hard collapse into the ground pulling a cheer from the group. There wasn't time for celebrating, though, as the waves of iron dwarves kept coming. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they had pushed past the last stone tower and stood at the edge of a large courtyard facing a massive steel door.

"Now just how are we supposed to get through that?" Mila whispered beside her.

She shrugged. "Perhaps the siege engines? Surely Brann and the others knew this was here and have a plan in place."

"One can hope."

They stood there staring at the seemingly impenetrable doors for several minutes while the leaders conferred with each other and with Brann. Rae thought she heard something from somewhere beyond the steel barrier but it was so faint she quickly brushed it off as nothing. She strolled back to check on Velred who was tending to the few minor injuries they'd sustained crossing from the entry stairs. Before she made her way back to her spot next to Mila she was sure she heard something.

"What is that?" someone off to her right yelled. There was no mistaking it now. A grinding, roaring sound was rapidly growing louder, the ground under their feet vibrating slightly as it did. She tensed, her hands up ready to cast another spell, however what came crashing through the massive doors had them all hastily retreating to a safer distance. They could only stare, Brann's urgent voice crackling over the com in the siege engines, as the enormous vehicle rumbled to a stop before them. Rae couldn't think of what to call it. There was a large cannon mounted on the top, what appeared to be smoking vents peeked out from underneath, and a huge battering ram was in the front. There was no way this was going to end well. The commanders at the front began yelling out directions, raiders began scattering in all directions, but they didn't move quick enough. The leviathan in front of them roared to life.

The melee fighters were not much help as they could not stay close enough to do any significant damage: it either turned towards them or belched fire from the pipes underneath. It was clear this would depend heavily on the ranged with the warriors and paladins doing what they could to keep them and the healers safe. What followed reminded Rae of a nightmarish game of cat and mouse as they tried to avoid not only the battering ram on the front but the cannon that continuously fired at them from on top. While it was fairly easy to keep enough distance to make getting run over very unlikely the unceasing barrage of missiles was much harder to evade. If they were going to defeat this thing that cannon had to be knocked out of commission. She wasn't the only one to realize that. Several of the hunters had begun aiming at the gun but thus far their hits had little affect.

"Rae!" Gaige yelled, motioning for her to join him where he was standing next to the lone surviving demolisher. "We've got an idea on how to deal with that blasted cannon." She just nodded. When a rather sheepish look crossed his face she frowned.

"Out with it. Obviously this is something you know I'm not going to like."

He sighed, sharing a glance with the paladin next to him. "We need to get someone up on top of that thing."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Just how are you going to do that?"

"We're going to use the launcher on the demolisher and uh ... we thought you would be the best for the job. Your arcane power would be able to short circuit and destroy the cannon better than anything else," the paladin told her. She stared at the two men for a moment wondering if they were serious. Their expressions told her they weren't joking. Rae wanted to roll her eyes in exasperation; why wasn't she surprised something like this would happen? Still, as crazy as it sounded the plan did have a chance of working. An explosion close behind them had the three scramble backwards a few steps.

"You don't have to do this if you think it's - "

She glared at Gaige knowing exactly what he was going to say. "Someone has to and as I've been deemed the best choice then I won't shirk my duty." No matter that being catapulted onto that roaring tank was about the last thing she really wanted to do. They helped her up into the bucket and signaled the driver to head towards the target. She could barely hear them yelling at the raiders to keep the leviathan's attention away from her as they approached. When they were close enough she nodded to the rogue driving the demolisher, saying a quick prayer to whatever Gods might be listening. The next second she was hurtling through the air - it was a very unsettling sensation - then landed very ungracefully on top of the moving tank. As soon as she gained her balance she spun on her heels and began hitting the cannon with barrages of arcane bolts. The contraption appeared to have a mind of its own, separate from what the main tank was doing, turning quickly to aim at her. Rae had to begin dancing around on top of the moving vehicle while trying to keep her bolts on target. One shot came a little too close, singeing the edge of her cloak, and she decided this had gone on long enough. Taking a step closer she concentrated then threw out her arms, releasing a powerful arcane blast. A few sparks shot out from the center of the cannon then its barrel dipped and hung still. With a nod of satisfaction she moved closer to the front of the leviathan figuring since she was already up here she might as well attack the thing from this angle; hopefully she'd be able to hit something more vital.

Without the cannon to worry about the other raiders were able to intensify their attack and several minutes later it was over. The vehicle began shaking and spewing steam as bits and pieces began to pop off. Gaige began screaming at her to get off before it exploded and for once she didn't argue with him. With a bit of a running start Rae jumped as far as possible, tucking into a ball before she hit the ground. She hit hard on her side and hoped she hadn't just broken an arm. It wasn't a moment too soon. As soon as she looked up the leviathan broke into several large pieces which laid on the ground smoking. The courtyard was suddenly plunged into silence.

Rae took a deep breath to still her racing heartbeat, wincing at the taste of oil and smoke in the air, before searching for her friends. Mila was with Velred wrapping bandages on the - _thankfully_ \- few injured. Gaige was in conversation with the paladin he'd been with earlier. He caught her eye and gave her a quick smile but to her relief didn't come to her side. She didn't feel up to dealing with his well intentioned but unwanted hovering. Finding a spot to sit against the base of what had been a stone tower she closed her eyes and tried to relax. This was just the beginning and she needed to keep her wits about her. She wasn't entirely sure what all they would have to fight their way through to get to where Yogg-Saron was but considering the size of Ulduar it had to be quite a bit. As she sat there she found herself twisting the new rings on her fingers. There hadn't been time to inquire about their significance yet and so far she hadn't seen any indications of what made them so special. Still, Rae realized she felt a measure of comfort knowing they had been her mother's during her own battles. Perhaps that would be enough ... at least in her own mind.

"Time to go! Brann said we must press on!"

With a deep sigh she pushed herself to her feet, readjusted her staff on her back, then fell in line with her friends as they crossed through the ruins of the massive steel doors and into the depths of Ulduar.

* * *

She and Mila leaned against a fallen piece of masonry, watching as the healers patched up those that could be saved. How long had they been in here? It felt like days. It _had_ to have been days. They had finally been forced to take a break as the healers were struggling to keep up and reinforcements had been sent for. Though they had gotten through the first few fights relatively unscathed - and had developed a rather cocky attitude about it - the battle against Molgeim and Brundir had signaled the end of their bravado. They had lost a few raiders against Hodir and Mimiron but this last fight against General Vezax had taken a devastating toll on their numbers. Rae cringed at the thought of what they'd just faced and even more so at what was still to come.

"How are you holding up?"

"As well as can be expected I suppose." She glanced over at Mila. "What about you?"

"I've seen it all before just in a different spot," was her quiet reply.

"Was this what the Black Temple was like?"

Her friend shot her a look she couldn't decipher. "It is and it isn't. The chaos, the death is all the same, will be the same no matter where we are or who we're fighting. Its the manner of death that is somewhat different ... and the beast they see as they take their last breath." She shook her head with a frown. "I've wondered ever since facing down Illidan if its all worth it."

"It has to be or their sacrifices wouldn't matter," she replied, gesturing to where the bodies of the dead lay covered with their cloaks.

"Will it ever end, Rae? We thought Onxyia was the worst we'd have to face and then came Outlands and Illidan. Once we'd bested him everyone thought surely we wouldn't have to fight anyone again ... except maybe the Horde. Now ... now we're here and we can't even think about facing Arthas until we take out whatever it is that's waiting for us down there. I just can't help but wonder what will rear its ugly head after we finally return to Stormwind?"

She wasn't sure how to answer her friend. There couldn't be anything waiting out there worse than Arthas ... could there?

"I suppose if something else pops up then we will face it just like we have everything else," she finally replied.

Mila snorted and shook her head. "I don't know if I've got it in me to keep doing this."

Rae couldn't keep the incredulous look off her face though she was able to keep her mouth shut. The exhaustion was clear in Mila's voice but there was something else that she'd never heard before ... it was almost like resignation. Her friend hadn't been the same since Outlands and Rain's death but all they'd encountered in the past several months had tricked her into thinking Mila had regained the energy for life she'd once had. Apparently she had been quite mistaken in that assumption.

She wasn't given a chance to respond. Gaige and the paladin, Devron she'd learned was his name, gave the order to continue on and they all slowly came to their feet. As they headed towards the now open passageway she could see the grim faces on her fellow raiders. Gone were the energetic, optimistic fighters that had so confidently gone down those steps and faced the hordes of iron dwarves. They had seen horrible things and lost countless friends and now they faced their toughest challenge so far. Rae could only pray that they were able to defeat Yogg-Saron and maintain their sanity while doing so.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Pull of Darkness

**A/N: Hello! I had hoped to get this posted sooner but I got a new computer and it took some time to get everything transferred over. I also wanted to run the Ulduar raid a few times to refresh my memory about the Yogg-Saron fight. I hope it works. As always, please let me know what you think! I always love hearing from you!**

 **.**

 **Laura: Thanks! Battle scenes are not my strong points. :)**

 **.**

 **It all belongs to Blizzard Entertainment … except Rae and the other OCs.**

* * *

They were descending into hell.

At least that's what it felt like. Never had Rae felt such maliciousness in the very air around her. It gave her the sensation of being stalked, surrounded, watched. A couple of times she thought there was movement just at the edge of her peripheral vision but there was never anything there. Mentally shaking herself she focused on the corridor they were passing through, stepping carefully as she did not want to trip on the fractures in the ground. Curious crystal like structures had pushed their way through the floor, just as they had in the chamber above, and though they glowed a pale blue they didn't seem to do anything. That wasn't the only oddity they encountered, either. Pieces of the masonry that had been flung into the air when an explosion opened this passage were still hanging there, suspended several feet above the floor and rotating slightly. As they moved from where General Vezax's body lay towards their target the more it felt like something was trying to wrap itself around her head; she had to consciously fight to keep her thoughts straight, to ignore the horrible things it was saying. From what they'd been told about Yogg-Saron she knew this had to be his touch. Some of the whispers seemed vaguely familiar, she had heard this voice somewhere before but couldn't place where or when.

They stopped before passing through the massive door. Peering over the heads of the taller raiders in front of her Rae saw a vrykul maiden floating above a swirling, bubbling pool of blue. A green mist hung around its edges moving in a way that made it seem alive. What remained of the chains that had held the old god lay in pieces against the walls, the shackles broken apart. She didn't really want to know how he - _it?_ \- had managed to free himself after so long.

"Spread out around the front edge of that pool," Gaige told them. "We don't know what is hiding in its murk or what that vrykul will do. My guess is Yogg-Saron is down in there ... somewhere. We've come this far and bested everything that's been thrown at us. This is the last obstacle and I know we can overcome it as well." She rolled her eyes a bit at his bravado. Their trek thus far had not been without casualties.

"Who is he fooling?" Mila whispered. "Whatever is hiding down in there is already trying to corrupt our minds."

"A leader has to motivate the troops," she replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, but don't delude them."

Once they felt everyone was ready they stepped through the door and cautiously approached the writhing pool, weapons at the ready. A stench that seemed to be a mix of rot and damp greeted them and the ground under their boots felt slightly slimy. The red rimmed, dark eyes of the vrykul woman turned to them and Rae cringed inwardly. They aligned themselves around the perimeter of the pool their attention fixed on the woman, waiting.

"The time to strike at the head of the beast will soon be upon us! Focus your anger and hatred on his minions!" the vrykul cried out. Her declaration took them all by surprise for a split second; they certainly weren't expecting her to encourage their attack. Rae frowned as she really thought about what had been said. Using anger and hatred was never the way to go about beating a foe no matter how evil it might be. However before she could say anything creatures began materializing from the green mists around the edges of the pool and the time to speak was gone. At a signal from Gaige the melee fighters converged on them – it looked like a smaller version of the ones they had fought upstairs – while the rest of the attacked from a distance. They went down very quickly but more appeared to take their place. It seemed like just when it looked like they had all the creatures bested another one or two would instantly appear.

"Stay out of the mists!" one of the druids yelled from the back. "Every time it touches someone one of those things spawn!" Taking heed of the warning the group began maneuvering around the room to keep themselves clear. It made it harder for her to cast some of her spells but she found that if she sprinted several yards with each move she had enough time to throw out an arcane bolt or barrage before having to change position again. On top of that the whispers were still slithering their way through her head. The more she heard them the more she was sure it was the same voice that had whispered the same type of things in Whisper Gulch and Ahn'kahet. Realizing that Yogg-Saron had been able to reach out so far from his prison frightened her more than anything they were now facing.

"Yes! Yes! Show them no mercy! Give no pause to your attacks!" the vrykul screamed out again. "Let hatred and rage guide your blows!" Even as she focused on another of the lurching creatures, her arcane magic snapping and sparking around her hands, Rae eyed the woman above the pool. Something just didn't seem ... right. If she had somehow been captured by the old god and brainwashed wouldn't she be trying to _stop_ their attack? She got her answer almost in the next moment. The woman rose higher over the pool, her now red eyes seemingly locked on each and everyone of them.

"I am the lucid dream. The monster in your nightmares. The fiend of a thousand faces! Cower before my true form!" In a burst of light she disappeared only to be replaced with a val'kyr and the voice that now cried out was most certainly not hers. "Bow down before the god of death!" Before they could blink a dark bolt ripped from her - _it's_ \- hands and a warlock not too far from Rae collapsed in a heap on the ground. As that happened a horrid, oozing blob with not just one huge mouth of teeth but several appeared from beneath the murky waters. Tentacles burst through the floor, grasping the closest person to them. That spurred them into action and most of them began focusing their attention on these new threats. A few of the melee fighters rushed at the blob, which Rae now rightly assumed was Yogg-Saron himself, but it was quickly apparent that he was protected by some magic or barrier.

"How do we attack it?" one of the shamans cried.

"Keep focusing on the tentacles! Maybe it will weaken him!" Mila yelled, her hands looking as if they were on fire she was casting so quickly. They doubled their efforts to bring them down but, just as had been the case with the creatures appearing from the mists, as soon as they dropped one tentacle another popped up somewhere to take its place. She knew they would soon be overwhelmed if they couldn't get them down faster.

"MADNESS WILL CONSUME YOU!" Yogg-Saron screamed. There was an odd popping sound and the rogue standing just diagonal from Rae was suddenly sucked into a swirling portal. She rushed at it, hoping to be able to grab him, but it disappeared as suddenly as it had appeared. A moment later everything around them froze, even the blob shut up, and they were able to kill the last three tentacles. Almost as soon as they did the rogue appeared to be shoved back into the room from the same spot where he'd disappeared. She hurried over to help him up and he took the hand she offered gratefully. They backed up several paces from the edge of the pool where they would be out of the fighting for a moment.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. One moment I was here and the next I was in a circular room. I saw Ysera and Malygos and Neltharion. They were talking about a weapon I think."

"Okay. What then?"

"The dragons along the walls transformed into tentacles like we were fighting out here but they were so much easier to destroy. When I killed the last one a gate opened and ... and I saw _him_ ," he gestured towards Yogg-Saron "... or his brain I guess. I attacked it and then a few seconds later I was back out here."

"Less chatting! More stabbing!" one of the warriors admonished as he ran by to reach another of the tentacles. The rogue gave her a short nod and waded back into the fight. A squeal to her right caught her attention and turning she saw Mila caught in the grasp of one of the flailing tentacles. Fear clawed at her and she flung several bolts of energy at the disgusting thing, feeling power surge through her as she tried to save her friend. The massive thing was reluctant to let go of its prey and as her panic and frustration grew so did that feeling of power within. Reaching deep and concentrating she increased her efforts and felt a surge of satisfaction when the tentacle began to collapse. Mila was able to jump clear before she was dumped on the ground and once she'd regained her feet she approached Rae with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so … just slimy." She gestured downwards. "What is that?"

Looking at where her friend was pointing she was amazed to see that, even though she was not casting a spell, her hands and arms were almost glowing blue as sparks of energy ran up towards her elbows.

"I have no idea! Why would – " Rae wasn't able to finish the thought as there was another of those odd popping sounds and she felt herself yanked into darkness.

.

It only took a second to realize that she'd been sucked into one of the portals just at the rogue had been only a few moments before. When the darkness around her faded she threw up her hands, ready to cast if something attacked her immediately. Instead she was greeted with ... the entryway into Stormwind's Keep. She paused, glancing around in surprise. It looked just like it ... how long had it been since she had walked on its cobbled floors? Voices pulled her forward, curiosity and fear warring with each other within her as she approached the circular center of the hall. Rae had no idea what she had been expecting to find but Stormwind's long dead king was not it. Guards, silent and still, lined the room. As she moved closer to hear what was being said she realized they could not see her; she was an invisible witness. It didn't take long to figure out she was watching a vision from the past; she had heard her parents talk about King Llane and the half orc Garona on many occasions. They had revered the king, even naming their first child in his honor, and mention of his death had always been hard for them.

"Bad news, sire," the image of Garona said. "The clans are united under Blackhand in this assault. They will stand together until Stormwind has fallen. Gul'dan is bringing up warlocks by nightfall. Until then the Blackrock Clan will be trying to take the Eastern Wall." The King did not seem very surprised at what he was hearing.

 _"A thousand deaths … or one murder,"_ a voice whispered in her head. Those words told her what she was about to see and though she wanted to sprint forward to protect the King she knew there was nothing she could do. These events had already taken place, long before she was born, and she could only watch.

"We will hold until the reinforcements come. As long as men with stout hearts are manning the walls and throne Stormwind will hold."

The half orc nodded. "The orc leaders agree with your assessment." In a movement that was so quick it was hardly noticed Garona had sunk her blade into the chest of the King. Expecting the guards along the walls to rush to help Llane she stared in surprise as they remained still as statues. Taking a few steps closer her gaze happened to catch a glimpse into the slits in the helmet and took a few hasty steps backwards. Those were not the eyes of a human. Her hands instinctively went up and she could feel the power inside her surging upwards.

"Your petty quarrels only make me stronger!" The voice of Yogg-Saron echoed throughout the Keep. As soon as it did so the guards transformed into large, swaying tentacles, each one reaching for her. The next few moments were a frantic race to take each one down. Using the tactic that had worked to stay clear of the creatures outside the portals Rae managed to stay beyond the grasping touch of the disgusting things. Through out it all she could hear Yogg-Saron's whispered in her head, his words an obvious attempt to drive her mad. She could only hope to get out of this nightmare before he was successful. Just as the rogue had said the tentacles went down very quickly and she heard what almost sounded like a gate opening. On her right she saw a wall disappear and there within was the brain of the old god. She rushed at it, arcane power flowing through her, and attacked with several barrages of bolts. Before she was able to tell if she'd managed to do any damage she was surrounded by darkness and then stumbled onto the ground by Mila's side.

"Rae! By the Light! What happened?"

"I was pulled into a memory, a vision of the assassination of King Llane, before I had to kill tentacles just as we did out here. Once I had done that I was able to attack Yogg-Saron's brain though I don't know if I was able to do much as I was sucked back out here only a few seconds later."

"Everything froze out here just before you reappeared. We were able to get the rest of the tentacles down," Mila replied.

"He's trying to drive us mad, trying to turn us so we can be used as his minions. We have got to finish this!"

The room around them shuddered and the water in around Yogg-Saron began bubbling even more intensely. "Look upon the true face of death and know that your end comes soon!" it yelled at them. Angered by the old god's taunting Rae flung out a quick arcane bolt and a cheer went up when it actually hit the creature and sizzled.

"The barrier is gone! Attack! Attack it with everything you've got!" Gaige ordered. No one had to be told twice. The room began to glow from the constant streams of color from the mages, druids, warlocks, and shamans. A sickening sound of metal piercing flesh could be heard as the melee fighters attacked at close range, the bubbling water around their feet trying to work its way up their legs. Over it all was the horrifying screaming of Yogg-Saron along with his whispers in their heads. She had to constantly remind herself of what he was attempting to do as the words proclaiming the betrayal of her friends and allies, that she should now do _his_ biding and kill them all, repeated over and over in her mind. She focused on her strongest spells in her desperation to end this madness. The fight could have lasted minutes or hours, Rae couldn't tell, but eventually the blob before them faltered.

"Your fate is sealed. The end of days is finally upon you and all who inhabit this miserable little seedling," the beast screamed as it sank into the pool and was finally still.

A heavy silence fell on them as they stared at what they had just defeated and took in his last words. It certainly wasn't what you wanted to hear from a crazy ancient god. As the rush of battle started to recede they began administering to the wounded and moving those that had not survived to the portal in the floor. Rae was relieved to see that Mila, Gaige, and Velred had come through the fight unscathed though by the paleness of their faces it was clear they had endured the horrible whispers as well.

.

She slumped next to the gryphon master's tent, Mila by her side, watching the activity around them. A portal to Dalaran had been called for but she needed a moment to catch her breath before she could cast the spell. It seemed she and her friend were the only two mages that had survived the final push against Yogg-Saron. Rae tried not to gaze at where the bodies of the fallen were covered with blankets; guilt rose up in her every time she did. Velred came into her line of vision, frowning in her direction. When he moved towards her she waved him off, motioning for him to help some of the others; she was not injured badly enough to require aid. No, she had not suffered any significant physical harm. What she suffered was internal, mental. She could not get the slimy feeling of Yogg-Saron's whispers out of her head and she feared that might end up driving her crazy.

"It will fade with time now that he is dead," Velred said, squatting in front of her.

She didn't try to act like she didn't understand what he was talking about. "How did you know?"

"I believe we all heard the same things. The old god wanted to drive us all to madness and what better way to do that than to make us think we have each been betrayed by those we trust the most?"

"But how do we get the memory of that voice out of our heads?" Mila asked.

"Rest. Meditation. Perhaps a visit to the moonwells in Darnasuss. Whatever you feel will help you calm your mind. Just always remember that it was only the attempts of a crazed, power hungry ancient to sway you to his side. None of it was real." With an encouraging smile he rose and moved to attend to the wounded again. She and Mila sat there for several more moments, heedless of the cold working its way through their layers of armor. Rae was still horrified by what they had witnessed in Ulduar and now understood why the battle at the Black Temple had upset her brother and friends so much. How do you move past such things, watching comrades killed by your side, being witness to such … destruction?

"A portal to Dalaran please?" one of the druid healers asked. She glanced up at where he stood before them, leather armor streaked with blood and gore, and nodded weakly. Mila started to rise but Rae put a hand on her shoulder.

"You sit. I'll take care of this." She received no argument.

Stepping into the clearing in front of the gryphons' perches she conjured up the requested portal, Dalaran's shining spires beckoning them from within. The first through were those carrying the bodies of their fallen comrades, a number that was sickening high to Rae. Mila made her way to her side and they watched as the healers began to help the wounded through.

"I'm done, Rae. I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't stand to go through this another time, to see those that I fought beside carried through a portal with blankets over their faces."

"But what about Icecrown? Arthas? We're going to need everyone possible to defeat him."

Mila took a deep breath, staring past the shimmering portal towards the snowcapped mountains of the Storm Peaks. Rae didn't want to guilt trip her friend but she knew what they were going to face in the Citadel would require the strongest and best fighters … and Mila was certainly one of those.

"I will stay until we defeat the Lich King. Once that is done I'm leaving the Kirin Tor and returning to Southshore for good." With those words Mila stepped through the portal and disappeared from her sight.


	14. Chapter 14 - A Time for Reflection

**_Two weeks later …_**

The assault on Icecrown Citadel and the Lich King was imminent but those that fought in Ulduar were granted a couple weeks rest in Dalaran. It was sorely needed and not only for the physical wounds, which would heal quickly, but for the mental and emotional ones. Those, inflicted with the sting of words rather than the slash of swords, would take much, much longer to heal. While Rae didn't know what everyone heard during that battle it was clear that each of the survivors had malicious things whispered in their minds, things that had shaken them all to the core. For the first few days they were back in the city she wouldn't even leave the room she and Mila were sharing in the Citadel. All she wanted was rest and to avoid people; Rae knew that if she had to talk and interact with anyone at the moment she would probably say things she would regret later. When they finally felt up to leaving the safety of their room they made their way to the Legerdemain Lounge where they knew they could not only get a good meal but also find a rather secluded table that would keep them from having to talk with others more than necessary.

After staring at the familiar menu for some time, Rae ordered her usual shoveltusk steak and vegetables though she made sure to add a healthy sized mug of ale as well. They sat in companionable silence for several minutes longer, glancing around at the other patrons of the inn.

"Odd, isn't it, how so many in our world have no idea the sacrifices a select few make to keep them safe?" Taking a sip of the ale she nodded at Mila. "They walk around seemingly without a care in the world, many not even caring what others have lost."

Twisting one of the rings on her fingers, Rae searched for something to say. She knew she had not endured as much as her friend, had not suffered in the same way. "Perhaps it is better that the majority are not aware of the dangers, the evil that lurks in all the shadows of this world … or that are even hiding in plain sight," she added, thinking of Onxyia's clever disguise. "Imagine what chaos would envelope our world if everyone knew what is really out there waiting."

Mila sipped on her own drink then nodded. "I suppose you are right but it doesn't take the sting away from the fact that the personal damage each of us takes matters not to anyone else."

"I suppose that is another sacrifice we must stomach in order to keep Azeroth safe."

"There is a limit to how much one can give up." The words were spoken softly but Rae could still hear them over the conversation around them. Glancing at the mage across the table her heart went out to her. Mila had never regained that vivacity, that thirst for life and adventure and fun that she had possessed when they'd first met all those years ago in the Stormwind Academy. The woman before her bore only the most superficial resemblances to the one she'd been before Outlands. Eyes that had once sparkled with laughter and eagerness now only held resignation and sadness. Mila's face appeared careworn and older than her years. Gone were the bright, sparkling robes and cloaks, replaced with much more somber, subdued garments. Rae realized she would give anything to find herself in a situation where she had to admonish her friend for running after another solider. She stared down at her steak, again twisting the rings on her fingers. There was nothing she could do to help her friend, nothing she could say that would help heal what was broken inside. Only time would be able to heal those invisible wounds and they would undoubtedly leave scars.

"Yes. I am tired. I do not want to see more friends and allies mutilated, tortured, burned beyond recognition, or lose their sanity." Mila took another long drink, her eyes gazing absently out the window behind them. "I am ready to go home. I want to see my parents, Southshore, Arathi. I want to wake up in the morning and hear the water lapping at the docks knowing that I have nothing more pressing than picking the weeds from the garden. I'm ready for a normal life."

"I will be sorry to see you go. What ever will I do without you by my side?" She reached across the table and gripped her friend's hand. "I sometimes wish to see Goldshire again and – "

Mila shook her head. "You still have that drive inside you, Rae, the drive to play a part in the fortunes of this world, to fight for the greater good. It hasn't been driven out yet. Hold on to it as long as you can ... but just remember that one day you will find you have nothing left to give." She squeezed her hand then directed her attention to her fish, seemingly done with this particular conversation. Rae couldn't blame her. It was rather depressing.

"Did you ever ask about those?" The question caught her off guard and she just stared with a look of confusion on her face. Mila rolled her eyes, reaching out and tapping her fingers with the end of her fork. "Your rings. Have you asked about them yet?"

"Oh! No. I haven't found the time to corner Rhonin. Once we're done in Icecrown and things have settled I'll try to find him. It doesn't seem right to bother him or anyone about something to trivial right now."

"Maybe it's not trivial."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you not remember what happened while we were fighting Yogg-Saron and I was grabbed up by one of those disgusting tentacles?" She nodded. "And do you not remember the energy that was snaking up your arm after you made it drop me?"

Peering down at her hands she frowned. "I do but I don't think that signifies anything."

"Rae, we've trained and fought together for many years. I know your capabilities … and I've never seen such a surge of power from you as I witnessed then." She tapped her fingers again. "You need to find out the history of these rings and what power is contained within them."

While Mila went back to her meal she continued to stare at her hands, slowly turning them so the gems in the rings sparkled up at her. Now that it had been brought up she easily recalled the rush she'd felt as that surge of energy poured through her and the way the blue sparked around her arms. It reminded her of the day in the barn loft when she and Lane had first seen her power manifest. They had just buried Evelien and she'd been upset, angry even. Perhaps her emotions were somehow tied to it? She had been terrified for Mila in that moment … maybe whatever was in the rings fed off that? It was certainly something worth considering.

"There you are! Finally decided to return to the land of the living?"

She stifled a groan at the thoughtlessness of Gaige's words. He meant well, they both knew that, but phrasing it in such a way after the conversation they'd just had would not do anything good to Mila's state of mind. Rae contented herself with a glare in his direction then motioned to the other chairs at the table.

"We didn't come for a drink, unfortunately. The call just went out: everyone is to report to the Skybreaker within the hour to leave for Icecrown." His statement brought the heavy mantle of responsibility back down on her shoulders. She had hoped they would have a little bit more time. Mila visibly sighed but rose from the table without a word and made her way out the door. Her exit even gave Gaige pause.

"Is she alright?"

She glared at him again. "No, she is not alright. She hasn't been alright since the Black Temple."

His shoulders slumped a bit and he nodded, his face now somber. "That was careless of me. I should have known … and I came up to the two of you seeming to brim with excitement over heading to face Arthas." He glanced out the door. "Perhaps it would be best if she didn't come on this one with us."

Rae shook her head as she came to her feet. "Mila is ready to do her part but she's told me that this is her last mission. When we are done here she's going home."

Gaige nodded. "Time away will do her good."

"I don't think she will ever return to this way of life. She's seen more than enough."

"Well, I hope she returns after some much needed rest; she's great in a fight." He gave her shoulder an absentminded pat. "I've got to go make sure all the other guys are ready to go on time. I'll see you in an hour."

"You are right to be concerned for Mila," Velred said at her side. "When one has suffered a loss as she did sometimes time cannot even heal the wound."

After tossing money for their meal on the table Rae allowed the draenai to lead her out of the Lounge. "I know she is hurting inside and I just feel so helpless. There's nothing I can do physically to help; I've never been good with words."

"Remaining by her side, letting her know that you are there for her is the best medicine you could give. To have watched the one she loved die in such a way and then to experience all the trials we've been through here it is no wonder she feels broken inside."

"I want what is best for my friend, I don't want her to suffer, but I will miss her when she leaves. Except for the months she, Gaige, Rain, and my brother were in Outlands we've been by each other's side since we were teenagers. We've always had each other's backs. It will be … strange."

"Having one you can trust by your side in battle is the best way to survive. You have to know you can count on those around you to do their part and that is a hard thing to replace."

"Well, at least I will still have you and Gaige, right? Maybe Lane will be ready to join us again when we return to Stormwind." The more she thought about it, though, the more she wondered if her brother would want to take up his sword again. After all, he went through the horrors of the Black Temple just as Mila had and Rain had been his best friend. She was suddenly overcome with a desire to see the only member of their family she had left; it had been so long since she'd heard Lane's voice teasing her. They halted at the base of the steps leading up to the Violet Citadel, Velred tipping her head up towards him. "And how are you faring, Raegan?"

"I'm … alright. The echoes of the words that beast put in my head still haunt me but it's starting to get a bit easier to ignore them. I knew there was no truth in them, that Yogg was trying to manipulate each of us, but that doesn't take away the sting of hearing them."

"Words can cut deeper than weapons sometimes and their wounds take much, much longer to heal."

"I'd much rather deal with the healers tending to a cut on my side than physiological mumbo-jumbo," she replied with a smirk.

He grinned down at her. "That sounds much more like the Raegan I know. Now, I have a few things to take care of before we depart so I will see you on the Skybreaker."

She hurried up the steps after he left her, belatedly realizing how much time had passed while they had talked. At least there wasn't much to do before they left; she'd left pretty much everything in her pack upon their return from Ulduar knowing they'd be leaving again soon.

Mila was sitting on her bed, her bag and staff laying next to her, when she entered their room. Rae could tell she didn't want to talk at the moment and so refrained from asking if she was okay. It was such a ridiculous question sometimes. Throwing the remaining items she needed in her pack she threw it over her shoulder and grabbing up her own staff from its spot against the wall she turned to her friend.

"Do you think you'll ever be high enough in command to have someone do all your packing for you?" Mila asked as they strode out the door, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Pleased to hear it she grinned. "I doubt I'll ever be that important but I don't want anyone messing with my things. I know where everything is and can find what I need quickly."

"You mean you just don't want anyone else seeing how messy you are."

"Well, there is that, too," Rae replied with a chuckle.

.

A few hours later found her standing on the top most deck of the Skybreaker watching as the spires of Icecrown Citadel grew larger and larger ahead of them. The wind blowing in her face felt like an icy knife cutting into her skin but she merely wrapped her cloak tighter around her shoulders. It was a good reminder of what they were headed towards. She could sense the difference within herself as they grew nearer to their destination compared to her mindset before Ulduar. While there was a feeling of _purpose_ and determination the excitement of finally being a part of such a mission was gone. Her one fight against Onxyia had not prepared her for what'd she'd experienced in Ulduar … and she was well aware Icecrown was going to be worse. They had been briefed on what they might expect to encounter once they entered the complex but their information could not be confirmed. "Might" and "maybe" certainly didn't make her feel any more confident in their plans … which pretty much boiled down to stay alive and don't stand in anything on the floor. She cast a glance over the deck of the airship, her eyes hovering on each figure for a moment. It was an odd sensation knowing that some of the people around her would not set foot on board the ship again, that in less than twenty four hours some (or all) of them would be dead. Everyone of them had a target on their backs but it was up to fate to decide if their time was up; nothing they could do could change their destiny. With a shrug of her shoulders Rae left the deck and her depressing thoughts to seek her friends inside the warmer interior of the Skybreaker.


	15. Chapter 15 - Blood and Ice

**A/N: My deepest apologies to those of you following and still reading. I had so much to do in order to be ready for DragonCon that I just didn't have time to sit and write. I also re-wrote an entire section of this chapter because I just wasn't happy with it. I hope it all works. A heads up: there are going to be some MASSIVE time jumps coming up in the next few chapters. I want to get to the Legion content. If you're still reading let me know what you think … especially with how I ended the chapter. :)**

 **.**

 **Everything except Raegan, Mila, Gaige, and Velred are the property of Blizzard and World of Warcraft.**

* * *

"Alright, everyone. When you reach the top remain close to the transporter until the rest of the group arrives. We've only got one shot at this so we have to make sure to follow the plan." For once Rae couldn't find fault with Gaige's words to the group. They knew Arthas knew they were coming and they couldn't risk screwing this up by engaging him before everyone was ready. There had been too many mishaps already.

She really couldn't put into words all that they had seen and done while fighting their way upward towards where their prey waited. So many had fallen, so many had suffered unspeakable torture. Even with the King and Jaina Proudmoore fighting with them they were unable to keep so many from suffering a fate _worse_ than death. And now as they prepared to make their way to the very top of the Citadel where Arthas waited she could only look over their group and wonder if any of them would make it out alive. Gaige was, of course, at the front, while Velred lingered closer to the back where she and Mila stood. Around them were allies she didn't know, only had a vague idea of some of their names, fighters who had joined to fill spots as the original raiders were killed. The two directly in front of her, a warlock and a rogue, had only joined them after the ferocious fight against the three blood princes. Rae hadn't made an effort to get to know any of them; she had made that mistake before and suffered for it. It was better not having any type of connection with anyone when you aren't sure if either of you will survive to see the end of the day.

"Maybe those rings of yours will help us out today?"

Mila's comment pulled her from her thoughts. She glanced down at her hands skeptically.

"I wish I knew what they could do or how to use them. It's a bit unsettling to know I have something on my body that possibly has powers I'm unable to control."

"Possibly? I saw what you were able to do in Ulduar. When we get back to Stormwind you _have_ to talk to Rhonin or someone about them." She watched as the rogue activated the transporter and disappeared. "Maybe you're wearing the key to peace in Azeroth on your hand."

Rae chuckled. "That's a nice thought but I doubt my mother would have had such things."

They were among the last to take the transporter up to the top and she was glad of that fact once they arrived. The frigid wind whipped around them, stinging any exposed skin. For a moment she envied the druid tank as he shapeshifted into bear form; at least he now had a thick fur coat. Rae was glad she'd brought the heavily lined cloak she'd been given before Ulduar. She and Mila instinctively leaned against each other in the hopes of finding a bit more warmth as they waited for everyone to get into position. As they did so Rae couldn't help but glance at where the Lich King was reclined upon his throne of ice. She had seen portraits of Arthas Menethil and it was hard to believe that prince was incased in the armor she now saw. There was only a blue glow visible through where his eyes should have been in the helmet. She swallowed nervously. His posture conveyed how unconcerned he was with their presence and intentions.

Tirion Fordring stepped forward and towards the throne and she could feel everyone tense up. This was it. There was no turning back now. Mila reached over and gave her hand a squeeze.

"I couldn't have asked for a better friend than you, Raegan."

She paused, not liking the tone of her friend's voice, but she lost the opportunity to respond when the Lich King spoke up.

"So the Light's vaunted justice has finally arrived? Shall I lay down Frostmourne and throw myself at your mercy, Fordring?" he sneered, rising and moving down the stairs.

"We'll grant you a swift death, Arthas, which is more than can be said for the thousands you've tortured and slain."

"You'll learn of that first hand. When my work is complete, you will beg for mercy – and I will deny you. Your anguished cries will be a testament to my unbridled power."

Tirion seemed to sigh then straightened his shoulders. "So be it." He rushed forward but was immediately incased in a tomb of ice. Rae stifled her gasp of horror, her eyes locked on the determined look that was now frozen on the paladin's face.

"I'll keep you alive to witness the end, Fordring. I would not want the Light's greatest champion to miss seeing this wretched world remade in my image." His attention shifted to them and she could almost see the smirk on his lips.

Their time had come.

.

There was nothing but silence … and the howling winds. For several moments, as she gulped in deep breaths of the frigid air, Rae couldn't tear her eyes from where the Lich King lay on the ice. What had been such a menacing figure was now nothing more than a pile of armor.

It was over. They had done it.

There was no sense of relief however. As Tirion approached the body her attention slowly swept over the scene around her. From the twenty-five that had originally entered Icecrown only a few remained. Replacements had come in but even with them added to their numbers only a dozen or so were still standing. As her gaze roved over the survivors her heart leapt into her throat and she began weaving her way among the fallen until she found the one she sought. They had become separated during the fight when she had been picked up by one of the val'krys and almost dumped off the edge. The druid tank she'd envied for his fur coat before the fight had not made it, nor had the rogue or warlock that had been standing near them as they waited to step on the transporter. One of the night elf hunters was bent over the still form of his pet tiger. Though she was glad she had not tried to get to know any of these people, saving herself the pain of loss, Rae still felt an ache inside as she saw the expressions of grief on others' faces. Finally she saw Gaige, a stark white bandage on his upper arm, bent over one of the other warriors, helping him bind a gash on his leg. Velred was healing one of the druids. Her heartbeat quickened as she still hadn't found -

"Mila!" she cried, dropping to her knees next to her friend. At first glance she couldn't see an injury but when she tried to roll her onto her back she spotted the gash on her side. A distressing amount of blood had coagulated on the icy surface and she fervently hoped it had helped slow the flow. Placing two fingers on her throat Rae sighed with relief when she felt a weak pulse. Mila wasn't gone yet. Screaming for a healer she ripped at the bottom of her cloak, tearing a long strip off to press against her friend's side.

"No, no, no," she muttered. "Don't do this. Don't leave me, Mila!"

"Rae!" Her two remaining friends reached her at the same time. As Velred began working on Mila Gaige pulled her away, directing her to the transporter that would take them back to the Skybreaker. She felt numb and moved in a daze as he bundled her into a cloak, vaguely aware of the other raid members though silence permeated the air. If she'd been in her right mind she probably would have insisted on staying by Mila's side but shock was setting in. Once everyone was on board, including the bodies of the fallen and the injured, the Skybreaker rose into the air, quickly turning towards the southeast and Dalaran.

.

Gripping the edge of her tattered cloak tighter around her throat, fighting the shivering that wanted to take over, she stared out at the slowly receding frozen landscape. So many lives lost. So many families would soon realize their loved ones would not be returning. Was it necessary? What could have been avoided? Rae didn't know but the quicker they returned to the city the quicker she would find herself on a ship headed home. Never had she wished so much to be in Stormwind. After everything she'd seen in Northrend she was glad she had been sparred the horror of Outlands. Now she understood why Lane had declined to join this expedition. Now she wished her friend had as well.

"The healers said Mila is stable but the next day or so will be critical."

She remained facing forward, the cold wind biting at her face. "We always stay close together in a fight, always. We know what to expect and trust each other to always be there." She bent her head. "I couldn't find my way back to her after that bloody creature almost dropped me. I tried but I couldn't. Maybe if I had been able to she wouldn't be – "

Rae shifted a bit as Gaige came to stand by her side though she didn't turn around. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"It is not your fault, Rae. We knew what we were getting into when we volunteered to enter the Citadel and face the Lich King." He turned her to face him. "You were not the leader nor are you a healer. You did what you were sent to do: hit that bastard with everything you've got and bring him down. We did that. There was nothing you could have done to stop what happened to Mila."

"But I was supposed to stay by her side."

"You cannot control the ebb and flow of a fight. I have seen the two of you working together countless times and know what it means to have someone you can trust at your back. Mila understands how all this works. She knows there are no guarantees in a battle. Sometimes you get separated but you know as well as I do that she would not blame you."

She buried her chin in the fabric at her neck, staring at the wooden planks under her feet. His words made sense, at least in her head, but her heart couldn't let go of the fact that they had gotten separated and now Mila lay unconscious with a horrible hole in her side.

"I want to go home."

"We'll be back in Dalaran within an hour."

"No. I want to go home, to Stormwind. I've had enough of all this."

He wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her close into his chest. For the first time in a long time she let him. "I'll have us on a ship back to the Eastern Kingdoms as soon as possible." She felt him sigh. "A break, some rest, would probably do me a world of good, too."

* * *

Rae stood and stretched, made the short walk to the small window, then returned to her seat after only glancing out of it for a moment. There had been celebrations for their victory but she hadn't seen any of them. She hadn't left this room, her friend's side, since they'd returned to Dalaran two days earlier. There had been no positive change in Mila's condition and the healers had told her that morning to prepare herself for the inevitable. Too much blood loss and too much internal damage from the weapon that had struck her made it impossible to save her life. She'd heard it several times now from the various healers brought in to look at her but the words still weren't sinking it; she just didn't want to believe it. Taking her friend's hand she stared at her face, so pale, so devoid of that animation that used to always be there.

"How is she?"

"The same. The healers … they've told me again that her chances are slim."

Gaige stepped behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Why don't you come get some rest? You can't change anything by sitting here."

She shoved at his hands. "Nothing is keeping you here. Go. Drink. Celebrate. I am staying. What if she wakes for just a moment and is all alone?"

"You shouldn't be alone at a time like this either, Rae," he said gently.

"I'm her best friend. Who else is going to sit with her if I don't?"

He gently rubbed her shoulders for a moment and she let her shoulders slump. She was so tired, emotionally and physically, but she'd fought the overwhelming desire to break down and cry. That wouldn't do anyone any good. She had failed Mila while facing Arthas, she would not fail her now.

"Will you eat if I bring you something?"

"Yes. I think –" Her words came to an abrupt halt when her friend's hand moved under her own. "Mila?!"

"Rae," was the whispered replied. Her eyelids fluttered, slowly opening though only partially. "Take my things home to my parents."

"Mila …"

She squeezed her hand weakly. "Thank you for everything. I love you, my friend."

There was a slight smile on her lips and then her eyes closed again, her hand going limp.

For a moment Rae could only stare. Then the tremors started and she couldn't stop shaking. Her vision started to blur and she blinked furiously, not wanting to cry. She felt Gaige gather her up into his arms, holding her tight, telling her it was going to be alright. But how could it be? Her best friend was gone. Mila was gone. As the thought tore its way across her mind she felt something crack a bit inside and her breath hitched.

"It's okay, Raegan," Gaige murmured, running a hand through her hair. At those softly uttered words she gave up, burying her head against his shoulder and letting the tears come.

* * *

"I think you've had enough, my dear." Velred pushed her mug across the table and out of her reach.

"I haven't had nearly enough," she grumbled, closing her eyes and sinking back against her chair. They had brought her here, Velred and Gaige, hoping to take her mind off everything. For the first time in her life she had drunk more than one mug of ale. In fact, she couldn't recall exactly how many she'd had but that was the way she wanted it. The hazier her brain was the better.

"Is everything ready for the journey back to Stormwind?" That sounded like Velred's voice but she couldn't quite focus on it.

"Yes. The ship leaves from Valgarde in two days." Gaige paused and she tried to turn her head to look at him but only succeeded in swaying in her chair. "It can't come soon enough."

"Returning home is the best thing for all of us," the draenai agreed.

She tried to reach for her mug, misjudged, and tumbled into the floor.

"Come on, Rae. I think its time you got some sleep." Strong arms helped her up and she gripped at them to steady herself. She heard her friends saying something but she was too dazed to understand any of it. Then she was being carefully propelled forward.

She giggled as she stumbled up the steps, Gaige trying to keep her from tumbling all the way back to the bottom. At the thought of what the other patrons of the Legerdemain Lounge would think were she to fall in a heap at the bottom of the stairs she giggled harder. The alcohol had done its job just as she had wanted. Memories of Icecrown couldn't find their way in to the muddle that was her brain. Gaige managed to get her into a room without injury and deposited her on the side of the bed. She was vaguely aware of him removing her boots.

"You need to rest. I got you a room here since it was easier than trying to drag you back across the city to your quarters."

"That would've been highly entertaining."

"Undoubtedly but I'd prefer all of Dalaran not see you in such a state." He patted her on the shoulder. "Velred and I will come and check on you in the morning. You'll probably need his skills with the way your head is going to feel."

She came, unsteadily, to her feet and took a couple steps towards him.

"Where's your sense of fun?" she asked, flinging her arms around his neck.

"You're drunk, Rae."

She nodded. "I know. I wanted to be drunk. Now I see why so many people enjoy it: you can't remember anything. It's like magic. I want to make sure I can't remember or think of anything right now." Grinning she pressed her lips to his, her hands fumbling with the ties on his tunic. He tensed, hesitated, then kissed her back, his hands gripping her hips.

"We shouldn't do this, not while you're not ... yourself," he managed to say.

"Make me forget, Gaige," was the only answer she gave.


	16. Chapter 16 - Disillusionment

**A/N: Apologies for the slow updates on this. I'm constantly changing my mind as I'm writing and editing each chapter. As I said last time there will be some massive time jumps through out the next few chapters. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Outside a window the sounds of citizens of the city starting their day pulled her from sleep. For several moments everything seemed like it was coming to her ears through water or a fog and her eyelids felt so incredibly heavy ... in fact her whole body felt heavy. Why did she feel so strange? She tried to recall what she'd been doing before she'd gone to bed but everything in her brain was muddled making forming a coherent thought almost impossible. Rae took a few deep breaths hoping that would help. It did a little. She still couldn't explain her grogginess but as soon as she opened her eyes pain shot through her head and she remembered everything.

She'd gotten drunk. Very drunk. So drunk that memories from the previous evening were still hard to grasp and focus on. There was something nagging at her though, something that her gut was telling her was important to remember. Flinging a pillow over her face to block the offending light and noise she struggled to concentrate. Slowly, as she focused on her breathing and not the queasiness in her stomach, things began to come back to her. Legerdemain Lounge ... Velred and Gaige across the table ... ale, lots of ale to erase the memory of Icecrown ... trying not to fall down the stairs ... Gaige ...

Rae sat bolt upright, gripping her head as it felt like Varian had sunk Shalamayne into it. She remembered kissing him, pulling at his clothes, his grip on her hips ... had she and Gaige ...? Pulling the blankets off she frantically checked the sheet underneath her ... and breathed a sigh of relief. At the moment she couldn't remember _exactly_ what they'd done but at least it was clear they hadn't gone that far. She sank back on the pillows in relief, mentally berating herself for her actions of the night before. Never had she let herself get so out of control. Then again, never (at least as an adult) had she been in such an emotional state. Still, her behavior was unpardonable and she would need to apologize to Vel (no telling what she'd said as they'd sat at that table) and to -

"Good, you're awake." Gaige walked through the door with a tray in his hands. "How are you feeling?"

"Great. Never better. In fact, if you stick around long enough you might just see my stomach pop right on out of my mouth," she whispered with a frown.

He didn't even try to stifle the chuckle. "I knew your head would be feeling the effects of last night so I had the lad down in the kitchen make you something to help." Rae eyed the mug he held out to her suspiciously, taking a cautious sniff. It wasn't pleasant. She must have made a face because he laughed as he seated himself on the edge of the bed.

"I know it doesn't smell great but I promise it will help."

She looked at it dubiously for another moment then took a deep breath and quickly drank down the whole thing. The feeling of it sliding down her throat almost made her gag. Handing the mug back to him she plucked at the edge of the blanket trying to decide what to say. Somehow she knew no matter what words she uttered they would be wrong. When he reached out to take her hand she slipped it under the covers and looked up to meet his gaze.

"I need to apologize for my behavior last night. I'm not sure what all I did or said but from the bits I can piece together I know I acted in a very unbecoming manner and doing things I should not have done, taking advantage of your friendship. I'm sorry."

A flicker of what she could've sworn was anger flitted across his face and then was gone. The look of cool detachment that replaced it was even more troublesome than anger would have been. She sighed to herself. Why had she allowed herself to get into this predicament? The fact that he still harbored feelings for her was never spoken of but it was always hanging between them. She should have known better! After last night's behavior it was no wonder he had come in this morning thinking she had finally changed her mind … though the fact that she was obviously drunk should have kept him from getting his hopes up to high.

"Don't worry about it," he finally replied rising to his feet and keeping his eyes averted. "Nothing happened so you have nothing to apologize for. Anyway, once you're feeling more steady we can pack up and begin heading south to Valgarde."

"I will be ready to leave within a couple hours."

He smirked a bit. "Don't be too hasty. It will take some time for all that alcohol to wear off."

"As long as I don't feel like I have the king's sword buried in my skull I will be fine."

"Very well. Velred and I will meet you downstairs in two hours."

Rae watched him go with a frown of her own. She knew she had just hurt him and she hated herself for it. There was just no way she could give him what he wanted. Perhaps, once they were back in Stormwind, she needed to leave for a while, get away from him. As long as they were in the same city he would probably try to stay near her – if he wasn't too angry. The thought that she might have just ruined a long friendship hurt. Yes, once they returned to the Eastern Kingdoms she would do some traveling. Maybe it would help clear her own head.

.

A day and a half later she found herself once again standing on the decks of a ship, the cold air whipping around her. It wasn't hard to remember how full of excitement she had been when they'd first caught sight of Northrend. How stupid she'd been. Now she kept her eyes trained on the horizon, refusing to look on that cursed land ever again. All she wanted to see now was the stone walls of Stormwind rising before them. All she wanted was home. Someone stepped up next to her. She didn't even need to look to recognize the calming sensation Velred's presence always gave. For quite some time she expected him to say something but he remained silent. Rae slowly realized that was just what she needed, not words, but just a friend by her side to lend her strength and comfort. She was glad her behavior hadn't run him off.

They remained there until long after the sun set below the edge of the sea.

* * *

 ** _Six months later …_**

She stared at the stone wall in front of her.

The room felt far too small, too empty now. If she closed her eyes she could almost see them, almost hear their laughter, their light-hearted banter. It was as if the ghosts of their younger selves still lingered in this space they'd shared for so many years. What she wouldn't give to go back in time just a couple of years and have Mila sitting across from her or rushing in breathless and full of descriptions of the handsome solider she'd run into. What she wouldn't give to return to how innocent and naïve she'd been then. No, she had no desire to be that naïve again but perhaps if she'd had a better idea of what was _really_ out there, lurking, things might have turned out differently.

Standing she stretched, her eyes landing on the new bracelet around her wrist. A smile crossed her lips. The six months she'd been back from Northrend had been difficult, emotions overwhelming her occasionally, but there had been a few bright spots. She had kept her promise and visited Dolgar in Ironforge. There had been happy introductions (turns out the dwarf maiden he'd been interested in had waited for him) and news, good and bad, to be traded. Dol had been saddened upon learning of Mila's death but, to her utter shock, did not seem too surprised that it had happened.

 _"Rae, anyone could see that poor lass was hurting. Sometimes the hurt just takes over and when that happens … well, sometimes a person just gives up."_

 _"I can't help but feel guilty that I couldn't stop what happened."_

 _He looked at her, his lips in a slight frown under his beard, but sympathy and understanding in his eyes. "You are no more responsible than I am. Don't be daft. Battle is chaos. Anything and everything can happen and no one, not even a fancy mage, can predict who will move where or how an enemy will swing their weapon."_

It wasn't anything she hadn't heard before, Gaige and Velred had told her this many times since the fight at the Citadel, but for some reason Dol's words made more of an impact. The pain had not magically vanished but finally a bit of the guilt seemed to fade. She had stayed in the dwarf city for two weeks, thoroughly enjoying herself, and Dol and his wife had given her the bracelet before she'd left Ironforge.

Her next stop had not been nearly as comforting. She had traveled to Southshore to take Mila's things to her parents. Their grief had almost brought the guilt crashing back down on her heart but they made it very clear that she was in no way at fault in their daughter's death.

 _"I have fought battles in my lifetime," her father had said. "I know how even the best laid plans can go awry and there's nothing anyone can do about it."_

They had thanked her for her long friendship with Mila, for bringing them her things, and invited her to stay with them for a while. She politely declined. From her own experiences of losing her mother and father she knew what the next few days and weeks would be like as they worked their way through their sadness. So she had made her way back to the capital. Some of the guilt she had carried was gone but now Rae found she had no motivation or energy to do anything.

She and her brother had finally reconnected. Though Lane had been concerned at her mental state he understood; his own time in Outlands had had the same lasting effect on him. He had questioned her on everything that had happened in that frozen hell, wondering over different strategies or leaders a lot of the time. Somehow, discussing the military side of it all, separating all that from the emotions, helped. It had been nice to have someone to sit and talk with in such a way.

Thoughts of her brother finally brought her to her feet. They were supposed to have lunch together that day and she wasn't going to miss it. Giving a last look at the empty side of the room she gathered some fresh clothes and hurried out the door, wanting to get to the washroom before anyone else.

"You haven't told me why Gaige isn't plastered to your side anymore," Lane asked, a teasing tone to his voice. Her shoulders slumped. Of course he would have noticed.

"We had a bit of an argument right before we left Dalaran. I'm afraid I had to say some things he really didn't want to hear."

Her brother nodded a bit. "I am not surprised. He has been in love with you for years."

"I know that," she said softly.

"Don't beat yourself up, sis," he replied, putting an arm around her shoulders. "The two of you are not suited for one another. One day he will come to realize that. For now you're just going to have to deal with this awkwardness until it blows over. I'm sure that draenai priest that goes with you everywhere will tell him the same thing."

"I'm not sure even Vel's persistence can break through Gaige's stubbornness."

"Don't underestimate him. You forget I got to know many draenai very well while in Outlands. They have their ways." Rae hoped he was right.

"When did you get so smart?"

"Oh, I've always been this way. You just weren't grown up enough to recognize it."

"Ha. Funny guy." She peered up at him. "There's something different about you, Lane. Something has changed since I left for Northrend." To her amazement his cheeks colored just a bit. Instantly she was pestering him to tell her what had happened. It took a little time but he finally grinned down at her.

"It's not something but someone."

She squealed a bit. "Really? Who? Who is it? Do I know her?"

"No, you don't know her. She's the daughter of one of the wine merchants." He stared ahead in silence for a moment, a soft look on his face. "Her name is Ailisa."

"How did you meet her?"

"I'm afraid I was a frequent customer at her father's shop after my return from Outlands. I couldn't stomach the crowds in any of the inns so I … indulged alone in my quarters."

"Tell me about her."

He did as they walked along the canals, enjoying peeking into some of the shops or exploring the wares of the cart merchants that scurried up and down the sidewalks. She liked what she heard and seemed she had Ailisa to thank for pulling her brother out of his depression. For that she already liked her.

"So when do I get to meet her?"

"As soon as you like. We're supposed to - "

"Excuse me. Lane, Raegan?"

They jolted to a stop, staring in surprise at the sudden appearance of a blonde female in front of them.

Her brother nodded. "Yes?"

The stranger's face lit up and Rae found herself really staring at her. There was something very, very familiar in that smile, the way her eyes turned up just slightly at the corners. Something tightened in her chest.

"Brynn?"


	17. Chapter 17 - A Crucible

**A/N: Hello and welcome. I hope there's still some readers out there! As I've mentioned at the start of the past couple of chapters, there will be some major time jumps from now until I get to Legion content. This chapter was rather fun to write and I hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

 **.**

 **AgentChan: She did indeed.**

 **.**

 **Anything familiar is Blizzard's, anything not familiar is mine.**

* * *

They stood there in an embrace for what seemed like hours.

"Brynn." It was all she'd been able to say for the past few minutes, so overcome was she. It had been _so long_ since she'd seen her sister. When Lane pushed her out of the way so he could greet their sister she was finally able to actually look at her and was astonished to see how much of Evelien she saw in her, the same eyes and nose, the same hair color. It was almost like having their mother standing before her … until she really peered into her sister's eyes and realized that despite resembling Evelien physically whatever she'd gone through since their last meeting had made her completely different inside.

"Why did you not want to see me, Brynn?"

"I did, very much, but they would not let me."

"What? Why? I do not understand." Her little sister motioned to a nearby bench and they made themselves comfortable. Rae tried to be patient.

"I asked for word to be sent to you, Lane, and while they wanted to drag their feet about it they finally sent a message … or at least checked into where you were. I suppose they were satisfied when they found out you were not even in Stormwind at the time. All they told me was that you were on a long assignment with the army." Her gaze turned to Rae. "At first they tried to tell me that you hadn't come by to visit." When she made to protest Brynn held up a hand. "I never believed them. One of the other kids saw you once and told me. After that I hid myself, waiting to see for myself if you showed up … and you did. Many times. I would ask them if you had come to see me and each time they would deny it. Finally I confronted them but all I was told was that when I had been brought to them they had been advised to keep us apart because you were a bad influence."

"Myra," she spat.

Brynn nodded. "I remembered her frequent visits to the house and your run ins with her though for years I couldn't understand why that would cause her to tell such a lie. Once I grew up some I came to realize that it was out of pure spite and jealousy. She couldn't get over the fact that she wasn't able to snare our father."

"And so she took out her anger on the closest targets," Lane mussed, a frown on his lips. The three of them fell silent at that as there was nothing they could say or do about what had happened in the past.

"What have you been doing all these years?" she finally asked.

Brynn hesitated as she glanced between the two of them. "I'm afraid what I've been up to is not as … illustrious as what the two of you have been involved in." Rae and Lane waited in silence until she was ready to say more. Her eyes darted quickly around them before speaking in a much quieter voice. "I began training as a rogue when I was about nine and I was recruited for SI:7 when I was thirteen."

Their little sister sat there watching them as if she expected them to be repulsed by her revelation. Though she felt a bit surprised Rae certainly couldn't see anything wrong with what they'd just learned. True, some did not trust rogues but SI:7 had done quite a lot in the shadows to help the king and the army. That thought brought something else to mind.

"Were you in Outlands and Northrend?"

"I was too young to venture to Outlands but yes, I did have some missions in Northrend." They instinctively knew that Brynn would not be giving them any more information on what she had actually done on those missions. Rae found she didn't much care.

"Are you happy? That is all I'm concerned with. We will have time to catch up, get to know one another again but I must know that you have been happy."

Her little sister smiled. "I have been content. I don't know if 'happy' is a term that can be used in my line of work but I have no complaints. It is nice knowing I have some impact on our world, that what I'm doing helps keep others safe."

"I know exactly what you mean."

"Come. It's just about dinner time and we can start to fill each other in on what we've done over the years while we eat," Lane stated, coming to his feet and holding his hands out to both his sisters. With only the slightest hesitation on Brynn's part they looped their arms with his and strolled in the direction of Old Town.

* * *

Rae couldn't remember a time when she'd been quite so content. Perhaps in the early years of her training at the Academy? Certainly not any time lately. But now … now she had her family back and she couldn't even find it in her to be aggravated at the silence from the Kirin Tor. She wouldn't have wanted to leave the city on any mission at the moment anyway. The past two or three weeks had been wonderful. She and her siblings had reconnected, had begun to learn one another again, and it felt good to finally know she wasn't completely alone. Gaige and Velred had, after leaving her alone to heal from the trauma of Northrend, sought her out and so she had introduced her friends to her brother and sister. While Vel acted just as he always had Rae could still sense the coldness and distance in Gaige; he hadn't forgiven her for what had happened in Dalaran. To be honest she felt a bit awkward in his presence and desperately hoped that eventually things might return to some semblance of normalcy though without Mila there to dispel the tension she knew it would take quite a bit longer.

Still, Rae wouldn't let that rift sour her reunion with her siblings, soaking up every moment they could spend together. She knew that sooner rather than later one or all of them would be called to some task that would whisk them away to another part of Azeroth. The others seemed to sense that as well. Lane had even introduced them to Ailisa, the young woman being quite excited to finally meet his family, and Rae already looked forward to the day when she and her brother would marry. She _was_ content, and despite still feeling sorrow over losing her friend, she was happy. It seemed her life was starting to make some sense again.

The first hints of trouble didn't reach Stormwind until it was too late and even if anyone had known what those few signs had meant there wasn't anything anyone could have done to stop what was coming.

.

The late afternoon sun was painting the stone walls and streets a fiery orange as it began to sink towards the sea. Rae strolled along the canals with Brynn and Lane as they slowly made their way towards the main bank. She was brimming with excitement as her brother had finally made up his mind to ask Ailisa to marry him and they were going to make a withdrawal from the funds their father had left them in order to purchase a ring. He had discussed it with them both the night before and they had been enthusiastic in their congratulations and encouragements. He had also mentioned that he was looking into purchasing their old farm outside Goldshire so the two of them would have a home as soon as they were married. Rae couldn't think of anything that would make her happier than knowing her brother and his wife – and hopefully children – would soon occupy their former home. He was describing his meeting with the present owner, an elderly farmer who was ready to sell out, when the cobbled stones under their feet suddenly seemed to move and rock, throwing them all off balance for a second.

"What was that?" Lane asked as they steadied themselves. A couple of the owners of nearby shops stepped out onto the street, looking around just as confused as the rest of them.

Brynn winced and Rae frowned. "You know something."

"I might. There have been some things we've been … investigating."

Lane frowned a bit as well. "Do these things have any connection to the recent disturbances around the city?" Their sister just nodded. Before they could ask anything further the ground beneath their feet seemed to heave again and a terrible roar echoed through the sky. Everyone froze and an odd silence cloaked the city, everything falling very, very still. Several minutes passed. Just when she thought that perhaps it had just been one of those rare earthquakes they sometimes felt another roar ripped over them, this time accompanied by a rush of warm air. The ground shivered, almost as if something was causing the street to vibrate. Another gust of air whipped over them, much hotter this time.

"By the Light, no," Brynn murmured.

Rae never got a chance to ask her what she meant as at that moment the hills to the east of the city erupted into flames and through the smoke emerged a vision from a nightmare. Screams filled the air as those in the streets began to run for cover. She could only stand, not believing what was before her very eyes. The _dragon_ descended upon the city, its chest glowing from the fire within. It hovered over them for what seemed like an eternity then made a pass over The Park district, breathing a constant stream of fire as it did so. The attack didn't stop there. It turned and made another pass, a line of fire blazing in its wake. Buildings exploded, sending rubble flying into the streets. Rae was knocked off her feet by one and thrown several yards away. Pain raced across her arm and side and she rolled quickly to put out the flames that had begun to consume the fabric of her tunic.

It was like hell had washed over them.

Flames crackled, people were screaming, and above it all was the horrible sound of the dragon. She lay on the street wondering when the fire would consume her but another burst of fire did not come. With a final deafening roar it rose into the sky and disappeared towards the south. Chaos was left in its wake. Buildings were either burning or laying in piles of rubble. The fires around the city grew higher, the choking smoke making it hard to see. The sky that had glowed from the setting sun now seemed to be painted orange from the numerous blazes. A terrible smell began to fill the streets and she had a sickening suspicion she knew what it was from.

She sat crumpled on the cobblestones, bits of charred and burning debris scattered around her, the tears streaming down her face leaving tracks in the ash smeared there. Her arm screamed in pain but she gave it no more than a cursory glance, not caring about the singed fabric and burned skin, and pushed herself to her feet. Her siblings had been by her side, they couldn't be far. Coughing as the smoke burned her lungs she stumbled around blacked pieces of wood, piles of cracked building stones, an overturned and burned merchant's cart, as she searched for Lane and Brynn. Her eyes stinging she hunched over, hoping the smoke wouldn't be quite so thick down near the ground, she continued her search as other citizens began streaming past her, water buckets in hand. Panic began to grow as she made her way back to where they'd been standing as the dragon attacked. Part of the archway leading to the canals had collapsed. If she hadn't been thrown by one of the explosions she would've been caught under it. Almost as soon as the thought had formed she was on her knees trying to pull some of the large stones away. Something inside was screaming in fear and her sight began to blur as tears began flowing freely. Her heart was trying to beat its way out of her chest as she frantically scrambled to remove the stones from the pile. She wasn't even aware that a couple Stormwind guards had rushed over to help her. As she reached down to pull another one off her fingers brushed something soft. Crying out her brother and sister's names she clawed at the remaining stones, desperate, hoping …

Then everything around her seemed to morph into a foggy jumble with no substance, no distinguishing sounds. She thought someone might be talking to her but everything seemed muted and far away. Sitting down hard on the street she reached out and ran her fingers over Lane and Brynn's still bodies. Their clothes were scorched, their skin burned, their limbs crushed. For what seemed like forever she sat there in that strange, formless orange glow her hands resting on their heads. A sound, almost like a wail, brought everything around her rushing back into focus as if a wave was washing over her: the flames, the smoke, the frantic calls from people running by, the stinging in her eyes, the pain in her arm.

She was surprised to find that the screaming was coming from her own lips.

* * *

The atmosphere in the Blue Recluse was muted which suited her perfectly.

It was the first time she'd emerged from her room in the Mage Quarter since Deathwing had attacked. Many of the other mages had knocked on her door, bringing her information, but she hadn't answered any of them. Gaige and Vel had come as well but she had remained locked within. All she wanted was to be left alone and so she had stayed. Sometimes, late at night when everyone else was asleep she would go to the library, pulling out the books she used to study when Mila had visitors, and poured over them once again. Khadgar's story still fascinated her and she wondered if he had ever returned from Outlands. He had lost so much, endured so much. How had he overcome it all? It was an interesting question and one she could find no answer to. She had emerged from the Quarter only once for the funeral. So many had died in the firestorm that the city had decided to have one service for them all – especially since, in most cases, there hadn't been bodies to bury. She had gone, listened from a secluded spot in the back, and then quickly returned to her room.

That had been almost a month ago and Rae had finally decided she needed some air, some distraction to take her mind off … everything. She'd eaten her meal alone and silently, watching others come and go from her place against a back wall. A feeling of somberness still clung to most of the patrons though when a group of young mages from the Academy came in, laughter tumbling from their lips, she knew it was time to leave. Surprising herself she continued down the path, slowly making her way towards where The Park used to be. Smoke no longer rose from its remains; everything had been obliterated beyond all familiarity. She stood on the edge and stared down into the hole, her eyes following the water from the canals as it made its way to the sea. It just tumbled along, over and around charred debris as it carved a path. Through no fault of its own it had to find a new way to go. That she could totally understand. She felt tossed around by fate like a child's ball.

She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there when she became aware of others milling around her. Some were mourning lost loved ones – none of the druids that had been in The Park had survived – while others were just _looking_ , that same look of disbelief on all their faces. As she turned to leave a conversation between two guards passing by caught her attention and she slowed her steps. Their words caused something to flare up in her breast and she clamped her lips together tightly. After a moment they had moved beyond her hearing but their words remained with her. An idea took root, bloomed, and grew all in the space of a few minutes. With hardly any further thought she changed direction and headed towards the Front Gate.

.

Birds chirped overhead. Flowers bloomed along the base of fence posts. The grass was green under her boots ... but it all barely registered in her mind. Deathwing's attack had not reached Goldshire or the land around it; his focus had been solely on Stormwind. She was glad of this as it was giving her this opportunity.

Her mother would not agree with what she was about to do but she didn't care. The Kirin Tor would certainly be displeased but she cared about that even less. From the time she was a child everything that happened to her had been out of her control. She couldn't stop her parents' deaths. She couldn't stop her sister being taken, kept from her for all those years. All those lives she'd seen snuffed out in Northrend she'd been powerless to stop. There was nothing she could do to stop Mila from dying. Brynn and Lane's deaths in Deathwing's fire was just the last straw and now ... now she was going to do something she'd been wanting to do since Evelien had been murdered all those years ago. Now she was going to take control of something and serve some long overdue justice and damn the consequences.

She could sense them circling her, watching, creeping closer as she strode through the trees towards their camp. It was still in the same spot. Even after going into hiding for several years they had returned to their old hunting grounds. That was what she had overheard the guards talking about and the anger that had flared upon hearing it had been unrelenting. Throwing up her arcane barrier she made her way into the center of the dingy tents and ramshackle huts. They were all around her now, their faces mostly covered with the trademark red bandanas and their eyes shining with curiosity and eagerness. Rae knew it was only that curiosity keeping them from attacking immediately. No one spoke. She could hear the crackle of a campfire, the rustling of the leaves over their heads, the chirp of birds. It all helped to center her focus. The thugs around her were growing more restless the longer she stood silently staring at them. When she felt enough of them had gathered she spoke.

"Today you are going to pay for what you did to me years ago." Several of the men laughed. "Today your years of attacking, robbing, murdering innocent people ends."

"Oh yeah? You and what army, sweetheart?" one of them sneered. She didn't bother with a reply, a smirk forming on her lips. They seemed to have tired of just standing around and a few of them jumped towards her only to be forced back by the arcane barrier shimmering around her. Before she could even think the spell Rae could feel the power flickering up her arms. She let it over take her, consume her. For once she would give it free reign.

"Look! Look at her hands!" a female voice cried.

"She's one of them mages!" someone else hollered. A few turned and ran.

"That would be correct," she purred and flinging her arms out a massive blast of arcane energy erupted, its power even taking her a bit by surprise. Those closest to her fell instantly, not even having the time to scream. The ones a bit further back tried but failed to escape the rapidly expanding explosion. The few that had started to run didn't make it very far either. As soon as she let the blast loose she quickly shot off several rounds of arcane barrages, easily targeting and taking out the remaining thugs. Their screams brought a tight, satisfied grin to her lips. Within a moment it was all over and twenty members of the Defias lay dead on the ground around her. As she glanced over the bodies she felt … nothing. She didn't even care that they would have had no idea what part they had played in her past. All she cared about was that they were dead and she had done it.

Without another look at the damage she had done Rae strolled back to the road and began the trek back towards Goldshire and Stormwind. She could still feel the arcane power swirling within her, reminding her of eddies in a stream. It was a new sensation. Not even after the desperate battle atop Icecrown Citadel had she felt anything like it. Perhaps she would ask someone at the Academy about it. Then again, perhaps not. She found she kind of liked the idea that no one was aware such power was hidden within her.

* * *

She stared across the deck of the ship as it left Stormwind Harbor. It would be a long journey but she didn't mind. The Kirin Tor had intended it as punishment for her actions in Elwynn Forest, keeping her from the real action, but she was fine with that. After Northrend she could understand why Lane had refused to join them. This time away was desperately needed. Let someone else deal with the mess Deathwing had left. Without knowing it they had given her exactly what she craved … freedom. As the wind caught the sails and she could feel the ship pick up speed her thoughts strayed back to that inevitable meeting with the leaders of the Kirin Tor.

 _"It was not the actions of a Kirin Tor Mage," one whose name she hadn't bothered to listen to admonished._

 _"They deserved it," she'd replied with a shrug._

 _The mages stared at her in consternation as they realized she really didn't care, not about what she'd done nor what they thought about it. They conversed together quietly for some time as she waited patiently, tapping her foot just to expend some of the energy flowing through her veins._

 _"We think we've found an appropriate punishment for you, Raegan."_

 _Their confusion had been clear when she'd smiled upon hearing what they had planned. It had been quite a long time since she'd stepped foot on Kalimdor._

.

Shouldering her pack she hurried down the ramp onto the dock, inquired where the flight path could be found, and then made her way in the direction the worker had indicated. After a short walk she saw one of the creatures stretch its wings and she approached the dwarf gryphon master.

"Can I help ya lassie?"

"I need a ride to the Tower of Estulan."

"Ferelas, eh?" She nodded. "Not the nicest place to visit."

"I will be alright." He shrugged, took her coin, and helped her onto the back of the nearest bird. Making sure her harness was tightened correctly he gave the signal and she was quickly soaring over the tower then the marshes. She peered down over the sides for a bit, it had been many, many years since she'd traveled to Kalimdor, but so much had changed. Evidence of the cataclysm brought on by Deathwing was shocking. There had been rumors, brought in by those coming in to the docks at Stormwind Harbor that Thousand Needles was now underwater. Not many had believed it. Raegan could only stare as her bird took her across the water dotted with what remained of the tall spires. She was glad her route didn't take her over the Barrens; she didn't think she could stomach seeing the gaping fissure the dragon's emergence had caused there.

Dusk was coming on when she came to a gentle landing within the towering trees. A worgen met her, asking why a human had ventured to their camp.

"I've been sent by the Kirin Tor to speak with Estulan."

The worgen's eyebrow quirked a bit. "You truly want to speak to him? He's been ... difficult. In the time I've been here he's rarely said five words put together to me. He seems rather reclusive."

"Nevertheless, I have come quite a ways to speak with him."

"Have it your way," she said and gestured over her shoulder. "You can usually find him at the top of his tower. Don't expect a warm welcome."

Rae, after giving her thanks, strode into the dimness of the tower, carefully making her way up its ramp until she came to a balcony that faced outward. A tall, silver haired night elf stood there, his hands clasped behind his back.

"I see the Kirin Tor received my message," he said, not bothering to turn around.

"They have. You said you were requesting some aid in training some of the night elves as mages."

Estulan finally turned around. "Yes. Though there have not been many seeking training in the ways of the arcane, the numbers that have come are slightly more than Vestia and my few trainers can handle. They need help with the more advanced students." His eyes raked over her for a scant second. "You don't look much like a mage."

"You don't look much like one either," she replied quickly. His lips twitched just the slightest as if he was resisting the urge to smile. The moment didn't last.

He gave her a hard look. "These apprentices must learn the danger in wielding arcane magic and how to use it safely. We cannot have a repeat of the mistakes of the past."

"I am surprised you are being allowed to train any at all considering the elves' distrust of the magic."

He chuckled. "As you can see we are not exactly being welcomed with open arms but with this new threat facing our world ... "

She nodded. "You do not have to explain yourself to me. I have seen the destruction the cataclysm created first hand. If you'll point me to where I'll be staying I'll drop my things and get to work."

"Eager aren't you?"

"Deathwing will not wait."

.

The two night elves eyed her curiously.

"An'dir Windcrest," the male said with a bow of the head. "And my sister A'odriel."

"Raegan Eastcroft. It is a pleasure to meet you," she replied with a quick nod at them.

"You don't look like a mage," the female said.

Rae chuckled. "What were you expecting?"

"I'm not sure ... your clothes are rather plain, not like what I'd expect from the stories we've heard about Kirin Tor mages."

She motioned around them. "In case you missed it, this is a jungle. My robes and full regalia would rather be in the way." She grinned at them. "I assure you, when I'm in Dalaran I can be quite ... shiny. Now, Estulan said there was only one I would be training."

"I'm not here for training. I just traveled with my brother," A'odriel said. "He needs help staying out of trouble."

"Yes, you constantly shapeshifting into your cat form is a wonderful way of avoiding attention," he replied rather dryly.

"A Druid, then."

"Yes."

Rae eyed the turquoise haired elf. "I haven't had much experience with druids."

A grin. "I haven't had much experience with mages."

"Well, I guess we'll learn some things together."

"We look forward to it," the pair said, mischief twinkling in their eyes. Despite herself Rae could feel herself smiling back at them. Yes, this was exactly what she needed. She needed a change, needed to be away from everything that was or had been familiar.


	18. Chapter 18 - New Starting Points

**A/N: Hello! I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it took so long to get it posted. I made a ton of changes from what I originally had planned. Very big time jump here but I skipped over stuff I never was too fond of. :)**

 **.**

 **Its all Blizzard's … except Rae.**

* * *

 ** _Two years later …_**

Raegan flicked a fingernail over a ridge in the table then took another long drink of her cider, trying to ignore the letter sitting at her elbow. She'd already read through the other, another message from Gaige. He wrote her every couple of months though she had only replied once in the two years she'd been away from the Eastern Kingdoms. The memory of that uncomfortable morning in Dalaran never far from her mind; she knew her words had hurt him. It was childish to run and hide from a problem but unfortunately it was easier. She had needed time away from everything –and everyone – familiar and staying on the move in Kalimdor helped. Sometimes she wondered how her mail always found her. She had only returned to Stormwind once or twice and only for a few days since she'd been sent to train the night elf mages; returning there was still too hard. Though most of the damage Deathwing had caused had been repaired there was still the gaping hole where The Park once stood and throughout the city there were some places where it was easy to see spots of new stone fitted in to replace sections that had been blown apart. Since then she had spent her time moving between Darnassus and Ferelas, the Windcrest twins always by her side. They had become fast friends from the start of An'dir's training and while they couldn't replace Mila the two night elves had become just as dear to her.

The two were an interesting combination. They shared many physical traits, skin color, facial markings, length of their ears, the color of their hair, but aside from those it would have been hard for someone not familiar with them to guess they were related. An'dir was much calmer, much more focused, always thinking things through carefully before speaking or acting; all attributes that made him a very good mage. A'odriel, however, was almost the complete opposite and seemed to retain the traits of a cat even if she wasn't in her shapeshifted form: stubborn and impulsive, rather quick to anger, but fiercely loyal. Different though they were they made a formidable team and she was glad to have found them. They were the reason she was lounging in Darnassus; she had spent quite a lot of time here while the siblings had visited family.

Her eyes drifted down to the table again. Somehow that mail always found her … and she felt apprehensive about opening this one. It was from the Kirin Tor and she knew that as soon as she read its contents her rather orderly life would change. Though she'd remained in Kalimdor she had not been kept in the dark of the goings on in Azeroth. She'd been asked to travel to the new land that had been discovered in the mists, Pandaria, but _declined_ the summons, using An'dir's training as an excuse though the night elf learned things so much quicker than anyone she had ever encountered. After only two years he had already learned what had taken her at least a decade. It was truly amazing to watch. They worked together well now, the three of them, and she was confident that when they were finally put to the test the siblings would prove strong and valuable allies.

Finally, with a sigh and another long drink, she picked up the letter and yanked it open, the crisp paper crackling in her hand. This wasn't a message that had followed her around until she actually decided to check for any mail, it was recent and had come straight to her. She couldn't keep from shaking her head with amusement as she began to read. Even exiled and staying out of sight they still always managed to find her. The words contained within made her sit up a bit straighter. When she came to the end she read it through a second time just to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. Was it really possible and would she accept the call? Glancing back down at the paper in her hand Rae knew there really was no question of her accepting or not. While the message to join the expedition in Pandaria had clearly been a request only this was couched in terms that made it clear she was being summoned and refusal was not an option this time.

"You look as if you just swallowed a bug," A'odriel said, the two night elves appearing in front of her. She chuckled. Her face always gave her away.

An'dir, being a bit more perceptive than his sister, gave her a knowing look. "What is in your letter, Raegan?"

With only a slight hesitation she came to her feet. "It's time for us to return to Stormwind. We've been called for."

.

With chin resting on steepled fingers Rae let what they'd just been told sink in. An'dir, a silent presence by her side, caught her eye and she knew he was trying to see how she was taking the news. To be honest she wasn't sure what to think. This was worse than what she had expected after getting the message from the Kirin Tor ... and completely unbelievable. The logistics behind how it was actually possible to go back in time were beyond what she could comprehend; how was it possible for there to now be two Outlands? Trying to work all that out in her mind would give her a raging headache and she'd come out of it just as clueless. Those types of situations and formulas had never been something she could grasp. What she could understand, however, caused her voice to be a bit harsher than intended.

"How was Garrosh able to escape in the first place?"

"Of that we are not entirely certain. It was decided that he would be left with the Shado-Pan to stand trial for all his crimes in Pandaria but before any verdict could be reached there was an attack and he escaped," Archmage Modera answered.

She thought on that a little longer. Having no knowledge of this new land or its inhabitants she couldn't comment on whether they had been the right choice for such a task though, at least in her mind, there shouldn't have been a task to perform.

"I find it hard to believe that the king didn't kill him on the spot."

"It was actually Varian who stopped Thrall from killing him though I think Anduin's influence factored heavily into it. Jaina was certainly encouraging him, though. He could have ended the Horde with a single stroke. "

"After what you've said happened in Theramore I am not at all surprised Jaina acted in such a way. She's suffered through a lot trying to bring peace between the Horde and the Alliance. There's only so much betrayal one person can take." She didn't want to think about Theramore; it was hard to believe that Rhonin was gone. Placing her hands in her lap she met Modera's eyes. "What exactly do you need me to do? The message said there was a difficult task in a new land that I was considered the best candidate to handle."

"The Alliance has fortified an outpost in Draenor. Progress has been made but unfortunately the garrison's commander was killed in a skirmish along the edges of Nagrand. We need you to take over command. Our efforts are spreading out in an effort to run to ground the leaders of the Iron Horde and we need someone with battle experience to hold everything together there."

"Why me? I'm sure there are plenty of others who would be much more qualified for such a job. If you don't remember I've been a bit out of touch with most people for a few years."

"It was decided that someone with knowledge of the arcane would be best. There are other magics at work there and mages have the ability to counter them. You are the only veteran whose abilities we are confident enough in to handle what is being asked."

"Am I to go alone?"

"No. The garrison is full of soldiers and workers already and it is the hub from which we base all our movements out of. You may also take along a few that you feel can be trusted and able to lend aid."

Being in charge of anything was not something she had ever desired; she was happiest in the background. Then there was the question of was she even ready to go back out there, to face goodness knew what? To her it seemed a bit ironic that the first place she would be going after recovering from Mila's death was the place – or an earlier version of the place - that had sunk her friend into the depression from which she'd never been able to recover. It seemed that she had no choice, though. The situation sounded like things were already in a delicate balance between success and failure. There was no way she could turn her back this time.

"Raegan, I know that you have endured much and things like that do not heal quickly." The Archmage gave her an amused smirk. "I'm also aware that you probably didn't see your time in Ferelas as punishment at all. It is asking a lot of you but we are confident that you will be able to help us to victory."

Rolling her eyes at the unnecessary mawkishness she stood. "Very well. Give me a day to find the other two that I want to bring with me and then we'll be on our way." Without giving Modera time to say more she strode from the room, the night elves at her heels. None of them spoke as they made their way down the stairs and out into the fresh air. Rae had too much going through her mind and the others weren't exactly sure what everything they'd just been told meant. It wasn't until the three were hurrying by the canals that An'dir spoke up.

"Where are we headed?"

"To find the only other two I would trust to do this with us."

They continued in silence until she stopped them just inside the entrance to the Pig and Whistle. For a moment she had to battle against the memories that threatened to overtake her; if she closed her eyes she could easily see them sitting there, Mila and Rain along with Gaige, the way they always were before that first trip to Outlands. After allowing herself only a minute of wallowing in her memories Rae shook her head and stepped into the dimness of the inn, her eyes searching the gloom for the two she sought. Not surprising she found them at the same table they'd always occupied in days past.

"Hello, Gaige, Vel. Are you in the mood for another adventure?"

* * *

Raegan, followed by the Windcrest siblings, plus Gaige and Velred, stepped through the portal. They were greeted by a bustling center of activity. She wasn't sure exactly what she was expecting but found herself pleasantly surprised. This wasn't a simple, hastily erected wooden palisade and barracks. No, this was a well fortified garrison full of anything the Alliance might need in the fight against the Iron Horde. As she shouldered her pack she momentarily wondered how many more times she would find herself doing that, how many more new places would she be sent to before her luck ran out?

 _Why was she even thinking about such a thing anyway?_

The five of them made their way up the hill, Gaige poking his head into what appeared to be a blacksmith's, and into the largest building which she assumed - correctly - was the town hall. The wide door was flanked by Alliance banners and dwarven sentries silently standing guard. Rae was rather impressed with the stonework she saw. Greeted only by a small entryway once inside they stood a bit awkwardly until Vel said he heard voices. Passing through what could have been considered an extension to the entryway to their left Rae led them into another room that opened off the back of that and found a large space, lit by the glow of a large fire, along with the source of the voices. Two men stood peering down at a map laid out on a long table. As she stepped forward they looked up and after taking in her appearance seemed to snap to attention.

"Commander Eastcroft?" the dark haired man on the right asked.

"I am."

A hint of a smile appeared for a brief second then vanished. "We are quite glad that you have arrived. We've been left in a kind of limbo since Commander Roush fell in that ambush near Nagrand."

"I hope I am able to step in and do as well as the previous commander."

"Probably won't be too difficult." She wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or not. "I am Bodrick Grey, SI:7, and this is Scout Valdez. I'm afraid the others are out at the moment."

"No worries. I will meet them when they return."

"I see you brought some help along?"

"An'dir and A'odriel Windcrest, Gaige Torsten, and Velred," she introduced, gesturing to each of them.

"If the rest of you are as skilled as we have been told the Commander is then we are equally as glad to have you here." Bodrick turned back to her. "Do you have any questions, ma'am?"

"Just one at the moment. Where are our quarters? Once we get situated we can get started discussing what the situation is here and how to proceed."

"Of course. I'm afraid the rooms upstairs are not quite finished yet but there is space for you in the inn just down the hill. They are expecting you."

"Thank you. I'll return shortly and I'd like to be brought up to speed on everything. I'm afraid the Kirin Tor did not disclose too many details."

* * *

The following few weeks were stressful and a steep learning curve. Not only did she have to become familiar with the operation in Outlands but also how to be a leader. It was not easy; she much preferred being in the background. Besides familiarizing herself with the workings of the garrison she also insisted on being kept up to date on all the comings and goings. There was constant movement of people in and out as different missions were initiated and completed and she did not want anything to get lost in their organized chaos. She had been kept so busy that there hadn't been much time for exploring this new land. The others had already gone out many times but so far all she'd been able to find time for was a quick tour of the areas surrounding the garrison itself. There wasn't much room for complaint, though. Busy she might be but Rae found she didn't completely dislike being the commander. As time passed she could see the growing respect in others' eyes which was all she could ask for. Their lodgings at the Lunarfall Inn were comfortable and they had enjoyed many late night evening meals prepared especially for them by the inn's chef Madison Clark. The Windcrests had blended into their little group seamlessly though she had noticed a bit of jealousy from Gaige in the beginning where An'dir was concerned. Things were better between them now, the shadow of what had happened in Dalaran no longer so strong, and for that she was grateful. Even if she couldn't give him what he wanted she didn't like the thought of losing someone that had been a friend for most of her life. The easiness they'd always had was slowly returning and that made everything so much more comfortable. Yes, she could say she was rather content.

Settling back in the copper tub she closed her eyes, enjoying this little bit of peace and quiet. The warm water felt good on her muscles and she took several deep breaths in order to relax further; there was no telling when she would get another chance to have a few minutes to herself.

There was a knock on her door.

"Just a moment." Sighing she stood and reached for the towel laying on the stool. So much for getting a few moments of peace.

A loud creak alerted her that the door was opening. "Commander Raegan? I'm sorry to - "

Rae gave a short squeal and hurriedly wrapped herself in the towel. The man at the door seemed riveted to the floor, his hand still on the doorknob and his mouth open in surprise. The next moment he flushed and quickly turned his back.

"I deeply apologize. I thought I heard you say to come in. I will wait for you downstairs." Without turning back around he hurried out and closed the door behind him.

She was left standing in the quickly cooling water, wondering who in the world had just waltzed into her room, apparently knowing who she was, and thinking whomever it was he was rather handsome. Shaking her head a bit at her foolishness she stepped from the tub. The sooner she got downstairs the sooner she would have answers. Choosing her more formal robes over her usual tunic and breeches she quickly dressed and descended to the common room of the inn. Her eyes sought out her strange visitor, finding him at one of the tables by the front window. Remaining in the shadows, she took a moment to appraise him. He was tall - even seated she could tell he probably towered over many - and broad shouldered. The layers of cloth and leather hanging from him were well tailored but had obviously seen quite a lot of wear. His face was of one approaching middle age though that did not take away from the chiseled line of his jaw or the sharpness of his eyes. In fact, the more she observed him, he gave off an aura of a much younger man. Her first impression - that he was rather handsome - was not dimmed by her evaluation. Deciding she'd hidden long enough she made her way down the few remaining steps. As she approached he came hurriedly to his feet.

"My deepest apologies, Commander."

She waved it away. "Do not trouble yourself." A pause. "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage, though, as you clearly know who I am."

He flushed a bit. "My manners seem to have flown just as my hearing has. Khadgar," he said with a slight bow of his head.

She sucked in a breath. The Archmage? How was that possible? Her eyes raked over him again quickly, taking in details she'd missed in their brief meeting upstairs. He was not dressed in traditional robes and besides the hint of stubble across his jaw there was nothing else remaining of a long beard. He wasn't as old as she'd expected, either. For a split second she stared just as he had upstairs.

"Archmage, my apologies for not recognizing you."

"Completely understandable. After all, I probably look quite different from how I'm depicted in the books in the academy ... and that damned statue."

She grinned at the disgust in his voice. "You were in Outlands a long time ..." Her words trailed off as she took in the man before her. Khadgar was alive! Everything that she had always wondered or wanted to ask him throughout her years of studying zipped around in her head but the only thing she could focus on was that he was much better looking than she'd ever expected. Rae shook off her awe and seated herself. "I'm sure you're not here just for a friendly visit."

"Indeed I am not. I am sorry it has taken me this long to visit and introduce myself."

"Do not trouble yourself over something so trivial."

"How caught up are you on what we're facing here?"

"As caught up as I suppose I can be, Archmage."

"Please, just Khadgar." She gave a short nod. _How in the world could she call him by only his first name?_ "What are your thoughts on the situation in Shattrath?"

"The Iron Horde must be removed as soon as possible. They cannot continue to hold such a strategic position in Draenor." Rae hoped her voice was steady as his presence was wrecking havoc on her nerves. She was not accustomed to feeling so flustered around anyone.

"I agree. There are two others wishing to speak to you that have arrived with me and are now at the town hall. A tentative plan has been created and we need your thoughts on it."

"Then let's not keep them waiting."

He helped her from her seat and followed her out the door. She tried to keep her focus on their destination as they left the inn and desperately hoped Khadgar could not see how distracted she was.


	19. Chapter 19 - Unbalanced

**A/N: Hello, welcome, and continued thanks for the reviews and follows! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was rather fun to write. There will be some time jumps over the next few chapters as we work our way through Draenor but nothing as drastic as what I did to get us from Arthas to here. :) Have a safe and Happy New Year!**

 **.**

 **Laura: Hehe. Thank you so much for your review! I think you will like this chapter!**

 **.**

 **Only the OCs and their part in the story are my creation. Everything else is from World of Warcraft.**

* * *

Khadgar had a hard time focusing on what was being said around the table. When he'd decided with Varian and Yrel to request help from the Alliance garrison he'd only known it was now under the command of a Kirin Tor mage and a few of her allies. Perhaps he'd been expecting someone much older and that's why he had been so affected by the reality of what he'd found. His eyes darted to Commander Eastcroft then quickly back to the table where maps were laid out. An image of her standing in that copper tub flashed across his vision. She wasn't old but she wasn't some young mage fresh from the classroom. He tried not to blush ( _again!_ ) as he remembered how he'd stood there staring and it wasn't just because she hadn't been clothed (though he had to admit to himself that what he'd seen was definitely pleasing). No, after that first shock it had been her eyes and the scars noticeable in the lamp light that had caught his attention. There had been wisdom, caution in those sharp, brown orbs focused on him and physical evidence on her body told how she'd acquired some of it. She was not a novice when it came to being in the front lines of a fight. And then she'd appeared in those light blue and gold robes, her midsection showing above a belt, a long staff on her back, its ends glowing blue and spinning slowly, and for a moment he'd forgotten his purpose in Draenor.

His gaze roamed again. She was watching the king carefully as he outlined their plans, leaning over to peer closer at the maps when something was pointed out to her. Almost every time she would absently brush at a lock of the short hair that kept slipping across her cheek. The way it seemed to irritate her was a bit amusing. He was glad he was already familiar with the information Varian was sharing with her as he hadn't really heard one word the king had said since they'd arrived. Mentally berating himself he tried to focus on what was being discussed. It was ridiculous, really, to be thinking in such a way. He was … well, mature would be a nice way of saying it and almost mooning over the new commander was juvenile behavior. Certainly he was beyond such things now. Even if he hadn't suffered physically from that blasted curse he was now too old for any female to consider him in such a way.

A slight movement behind and to her left caught his attention momentarily. The four allies that had come to Draenor with her stood close by, taking in everything silently. Three of them, the draenei priest and the two night elves, were clearly listening to Varian and Yrel. The man, though, was watching Raegan, his eyes rarely leaving her back; it wasn't hard to miss the possessive glint in them. She'd introduced them all as her friends and hadn't singled this man out in any way but it was clear to Khadgar that he harbored feelings stronger than friendship. Why he should feel a bit concerned about that puzzled him. At that moment the man looked in his direction, meeting his gaze with narrowed eyes. He hoped his face was impassive as he waited for the younger man to move on from his suspicious scrutiny.

"So we are agreed, then?" Varian's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"If we are able to repel the Iron Horde from Shattrath, it will be a great blow to their strategy," he added, glad he'd been aware enough to form a response for Varian when required. "If we manage to take out their Superweapon as well …"

"It's certainly a bit unorthodox but I like it," Raegan said with a grin. "We need to destroy those ships and we have to clear the city to get to the docks."

"Good. Khadgar and Yrel will meet you before the gates of the city at the appointed time. Thaelin should have everything ready by then."

He nodded. "Yes. He has been looking forward to an opportunity like this for some time." Khadgar was hoping for another chance to talk to the commander but by the time the king was finished with him she had left the town hall. Suppressing a foolish sense of disappointment he said his own farewells then readied himself for the short trip back to Zangarra.

.

"Are you truly onboard with this crazy scheme, Rae?"

She tilted her head a bit to the side as she stepped from the town hall, peering back at him. "Of course. Do you have a better idea right now, Gaige?"

"Well, we could … I suppose … "

"Exactly. I know it is completely wild but it may just work. We have to get the Iron Horde out of the city in order to reach the docks and no one else has come up with a faster way to do it."

"We will certainly have the element of surprise," An'dir said.

A'doriel nodded eagerly. "They'll never expect to see that thing rolling around after them! I wish I was the one doing this!"

"I don't think getting in that thing is safe." Gaige sounded like he was pouting.

Rae laughed. "Of course its not. Is anything we're doing here safe? If it achieves our goal then it will be worth it."

He frowned. "What if you're hurt? Or worse?"

"I've been walking around on borrowed time for a while as it is," she replied, placing a hand on his arm. "I'll be fine. Archmage Khadgar seemed to think it would work."

Gaige frowned. "Is that such a great recommendation?"

"Why wouldn't it be? He is the Archmage after all."

"He just didn't seem that … impressive to me."

She rolled her eyes. "You've never entirely trusted magic-chuckers anyway, have you?"

"A lot of them are a bit shifty." He glanced at An'dir. "Present company excluded of course."

"You do not like the Archmage?" the night elf asked quietly.

"I don't know him. Besides, if he's so great where's he been all these years? Couldn't he have done something to help out in Northrend or Pandaria? If he is as powerful as everyone has always claimed his assistance would have been greatly appreciated there." Sarcasm dripped from his words and, for reasons she couldn't understand, anger as well.

"That would be a question for him to answer, my friend. For now we will take his word for what it's worth and let Rae decide the best course." Vel's low, accented voice had a calming affect on Gaige though the frown didn't entirely disappear from his face. She gave the draenei a grateful nod then turned towards the western gate.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some time to think. The rest of you go back to the inn, enjoy your dinner. I will return later."

Gaige looked like he was going to protest but An'dir gripped him behind the elbow and propelled him in the direction of the inn, the other two close behind. With a shake of her head she continued on her way; her friend's strange moods shouldn't surprise her after this many years. Slipping through a small door she climbed the steps to the wall walk, making her way slowly along the battlements until it came to a dead end in the side of hill. Clambering up the exposed tree roots she was finally in one of her favorite spots in the garrison. Hopping from stone to stone across the small pond she seated herself on the edge of the ridge, reclining against the rock face. The braches of the large willow tree hid her from anyone that might be down with the fishing trainer at his shack. From here she could see the light from the harbor lighthouse as it made its slow rotation. The gentle murmur of the waterfall behind her was calming and she could feel her mind clearing.

She desperately needed it.

Rae couldn't fault Gaige in his caution over the plan Varian and Yrel had put before them. It was crazy but at this point they were sorely lacking in options. She didn't exactly relish the thought of being closed up in that iron wheel or whatever it was but if they all thought it would work … she just hoped her fear of small spaces didn't cause problems when the time came. It would be fun to go crashing through the city, burning everything and everyone in her path. Then again, maybe Thaelin wouldn't even be able to get the damned thing to work. No, the Archmage seemed quite sure everything would proceed as they'd planned.

Khadgar …

There was the true reason she needed some alone time. Ever since she'd discovered who it was that had so casually strolled into her room her thoughts and emotions had been in a whirl. Yes, she had been intrigued by him while studying in the Academy and knowing she would now possibly get a chance to talk to him, learn from him was exciting. She was also honest enough with herself to know what she was feeling went beyond that … and that was what had her so flustered. In all her years she'd never felt such a … well, she wasn't sure exactly how to describe it but for a split second it had seemed like a bolt of lightning had hit her. Only by sheer will power had she gotten her heart to beat normally and her lungs to work correctly. Then there had been the meeting with Varian and Yrel. Though she knew it was only her imagination Rae thought he had been watching her and believing herself under his scrutiny made it very hard to concentrate on the battle plans. Thankfully no one had seemed to notice her distraction.

A flap of wings over her head brought her out of her musings and she watched with interest as a rather large raven landed on the other side of the small pond. Before her eyes it morphed into a much larger form … Khadgar. Clasping her hand over her mouth to keep the gasp of shock from escaping she just stared in silence.

"It seems I need to apologize to you again, Commander. I didn't mean to startle you."

"No apology is required, I assure you. I was just a bit surprised. I've never seen … well, a bird change into a man."

"I suppose it's not something one would see every day," he replied with a chuckle. There was a slightly awkward pause. "May I join you?"

Words would come correctly so she just nodded and motioned towards the grass next to her. What in Azeroth could the Archmage want to talk to her about? He was … and well, she was … She grit her teeth together in frustration. Even her brain couldn't form a coherent thought. Nothing was said for some time and in the ensuing quiet Rae struggled to gain control of herself.

"This seems like a very pleasant spot," he finally said.

"Yes. I found it not long after arriving from Stormwind. It didn't take me long to realize that being in charge left little opportunity for alone time … and sometimes I need it."

"Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"What? Fought against enemies or tried to run a garrison?"

"Both I suppose."

"I am no stranger to a fight, I can assure you. Being a commander and leading Alliance forces? That I am quite new to."

She felt him glance in her direction. She still didn't have the courage to actually look at him. "I have to ask, Commander, not because I doubt your abilities but because I'm curious: were you in Outlands? I don't think I recall ever seeing you there."

Finally glancing over at him she shook her head. "No. Gaige and Velred were, as was my closest friend Mila, but I was unable to make the journey." She saw the question on his lips. "I was severely injured fighting Onxyia and hadn't recovered enough."

"Ah … yes. I saw – mean …" His words trailed off and she was amused to see the redness creeping up his cheeks.

"My scars. Yes, there are a few. Onxyia, Ulduar and Icecrown, Deathwing's attack on Stormwind … they've all left their marks." She smirked at him. "I'm afraid my body shows my almost forty years more and more. I'm not the spry, pleasant looking girl I once was."

"There is nothing wrong with how you look, Commander. You have wisdom in your eyes, confidence in your baring, power and strength. Those scars helped you acquire all that. They are badges of honor proclaiming that you have faced hell and survived to fight another day."

Rae paused and met his earnest gaze. There was comfort in his words. "Thank you, Archmage."

He held up a hand. "Didn't I say to just call me Khadgar?"

She nodded. "I will freely admit that sometimes it is hard to move on from everything I've been through. I have to fight against the desire to just hide myself away from … the world, I suppose."

He gazed at her thoughtfully. "You have lost someone dear to you."

"Oh, you could say that," she replied with a sad chuckle. "My mother was killed by the Defias in Elwynn Forest when I was a child, my father not long after when he went after them in anger. My brother left to join the army, my younger sister essentially kidnapped by the Stormwind Orhpanage and kept from me for over a decade because of a lie told by a spiteful, vengeful woman. I lost my dearest friend in the fight against Arthas and then when I was finally reunited with my siblings they were both taken from me in Deathwing's attack." She stared unseeing at the horizon. "I am well acquainted with loss."

"You have not been alone all these years?"

"No. Gaige has been by my side since I joined the Academy in Stormwind, Vel since the army's return from Outlands. I met and trained the twins after the Kirin Tor sent me to Ferelas as punishment."

"Why did they think you needed some … redirection?"

"That is a very political way of putting it." She sighed, wondering if he would think her actions wrong. "After I lost Brynn and Lane in Deathwing's fires I … well, I suppose you could say I hit bottom. All my life I had been pushed, pulled in directions I had no say so in. Not once was I really given much of a choice in things. Even my decision to join the Academy was partially to follow in my mother's footsteps and finish what she had willingly left. It was either that or starve in Goldshire. For once I was going to make a decision about what would happen to me, take control of _something_. I walked into the Defias camp in Elwynn and wiped it out."

Instead of looking at him she stared down at her lap. Rae didn't know what she would do if she saw derision in his eyes. To her surprise he reached over and placed a hand on her tightly gripped ones. Her head shot up and found understanding and compassion on his face.

"While maybe it wasn't the most politically correct action it was a natural, human reaction. Do not feel ashamed for it. You are not the first person to feel or act in such a way and you certainly will not be the last." A slight smirk formed on his lips. "Just how did you … ah, wipe them out?"

"One very strong arcane explosion then some well placed arcane barrages to take out the few that were able to run."

"And how many were in the camp?"

"Maybe twenty, perhaps a few more."

A raised eyebrow showed his surprise. "That's rather impressive."

Rae just shrugged. At the time the power of that arcane explosion had been a shock but looking back she had decided her emotions at the time had made it more powerful. Ayana's lesson on pulling from the energy she felt inside all those years before had never truly faded and, at least in her mind, it had explained that display of power. Though he didn't say anything further it appeared Khadgar had other thoughts on the matter. He turned the conversation to focus on another aspect of her story.

"Are you sorry you did it?"

Was she? No one had ever asked her that before. Even the Kirin Tor as it was handing down its punishment hadn't thought to ask. As she stared at the rotating light in the bay she thought back to that day. Everything was gone, taken from her, what did she have left to lose? If she really concentrated she could still see the mocking in the eyes above their red bandanas … which quickly turned to fear as the sparks had glowed around her hands. It wasn't hard to recall the feeling of satisfaction, the sense that a wrong had been righted, as she'd watched each of them fall.

"I am always sorry when I have to take a life … well, I wasn't sorry to take Arthas's but that's beside the point. I do not find joy in the action but I cannot say I am sorry those miserable creatures are no longer walking on Azeroth. They terrorized and killed too many innocents over the years. The only thing I can find regret in is the fact that, despite what they did to her, my mother would probably be a bit disappointed in my actions."

"I don't think anyone could ask more of you." She was finding his deep voice quite mesmerizing and was afraid if she actually met his gaze he would easily see how flustered her emotions were around him. It was completely ridiculous to feel such a way. The man had only introduced himself a couple hours earlier! He was being friendly and here she was close to mooning over him!

"So," he said nonchalantly, removing his hand from hers. "What are your thoughts on murlocs and felbats?"

Rae just stared at him in astonishment for a moment before throwing back her head and laughing. The answering smile on Khadgar's face caused something to melt inside.


	20. Chapter 20 - Not Alone

**A/N: Sorry it took a while to get this posted but this chapter gave me fits. I'm still not entirely happy with it. The next one will have more action in it, I promise! Thanks again for the reviews and follows!**

 **.**

 **Laura: Yeah, she is almost that old. I did do some major time jumps in some of the chapters though so its understandable that she might not seem that old. :) Thanks for the review!**

 **.**

 **It all belongs to Blizzard Entertainment. Except Rae and the other OCs and their part in the story.**

* * *

As the gryphon angled downwards, the humid air of Zangarra hitting her full in the face, Rae wondered once again what in the world Khadgar could possibly need all these blasted crystals for. This was the sixth trip she'd made to the Archmage's tower in the past three weeks and she was beginning to wish Thaelin would hurry up with the Iron Star so they could move forward with their attack on Shattrath. While she couldn't deny she relished any chance to be around him trying to find these crystals was a major headache and she could only hope it was worth it. Gaige had certainly been giving her an earful lately about how often she was leaving to bring things to Khadgar. Yes, it had pulled her from things she was pestered about at the garrison but … she had enjoyed five visits with the Archmage. Though feeling tongue tied a lot of the time she had managed to carry on some short conversations with him, mainly about trivial things, but they had never-the-less been slightly eye-opening. It had also been fun to discover that the man had a keen, though dry, sense of humor, and couldn't seem to resist telling the most awful jokes. Rae found it made him even more intriguing ... and endearing. Now if she could just get over this childish crush she appeared to be suffering from it would be much easier to work with him.

Once she was back on the ground she grabbed her pack and made her way to the portal that would take her down to the entrance of the tower. However instead of Khadgar one of the mages that worked there greeted her when she stepped from it.

"Hello, Commander Eastcroft. I'm Serena. The Archmage told me you would be arriving today."

"Yes. More of the crystals he requested." She looked around as they passed under the propped open doorway. "Where is Khadgar?"

"There was something that demanded his attention but he said he hoped to return before you left."

Fighting back the disappointment – and mentally pinching herself for feeling such a way in the first place – she dropped her bag on the table against the wall and began pulling the crystals out.

"The Archmage talks about you all the time you know. You're quite the hero," Serena said with a smile as they sorted through the crystals. Rae just stared at her over the table. Khadgar talked about her to others? Called her a hero? Though the idea that he actually thought of her made her heart do a few ridiculous flips she tried to brush it off. That was not knowledge she ever wanted anyone to have. Besides, she was now nothing more than another cog in the machinery of the Alliance in a fight they were all determined to win. She supposed it might be natural to discuss the newcomer on the scene.

"I don't know why he would say such a thing," she replied, hoping her voice was calm.

The other mage eyed her a bit skeptically. "You fought in Northrend, correct? Brought down the Lich King?" Rae nodded as she finished pulling all the crystals from her bag. "If surviving in that place and helping defeat Arthas doesn't qualify you for such accolades then I don't know what will."

She shrugged. "I did what needed to be done and what was asked of me."

"Oh, good, you're here," a deep voice said from the doorway. "Thank you for your help, Serena. I can take it from here."

Rae swiftly looked down at the table, taking a few deep breaths to hopefully calm her suddenly racing heart as she was left alone with Khadgar. She really was going to have to get this under control as her mission here on Draenor would most likely take some time and she could not be reacting like this every time she was in the man's presence.

"I suppose you've wondered what all these are for," he asked, waving a hand over the piles on the table.

"The thought has crossed my mind a time or two."

"The crystals were created by ancient orders of the Apexis in lieu of tomes or scrolls to contain knowledge. In my research I found that just by touching one you can gain all the knowledge it contains and some even believe that it is possible to see the memories of the one who constructed the crystal."

"So what are your plans for them?"

Reaching over he picked up her hand and held it up between them. "I am going to use them to empower the ring you were given after arriving in Draenor. With the knowledge contained within them combined with the power already in this ring you will gain a substantial advantage over the leaders of the Iron Horde."

Trying to say something that sounded mildly intelligent was proving a challenge so long as he had her hand in his. She hoped it merely looked like she was thinking over what he'd just explained.

"Well, let's get to it, then. I've got all the crystals you asked for."

He looked at her a bit sheepishly. "I am a bit embarrassed to tell you that, since setting you to this task, I have discovered that I do not need quite as many of these crystals as originally thought."

"Okay. No harm done I suppose. How many do you really need?" she asked with a slight roll of her eyes.

"Four."

She blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Ah … yes. Four. I, um, over calculated."

"You sent me out to collect over four thousand of these things and you only need four?" She put her hands on her hips. "That goes a bit beyond 'over calculating.'"

"I am sorry, Commander. I know acquiring them pulled you from your duties more than you would have liked."

Rae ran a hand over her face then shook her head.

"It doesn't matter now. Work your magic on this ring."

With a nod he bent over a large tome on the table, asking her to step into the middle of the room. She waited patiently as he murmured words she couldn't comprehend. A yellowish glow began to surround her, warming her skin and causing her to squint her eyes. Khadgar's words became louder and the heat wrapping itself around her body grew in intensity. It felt like it was trying to burn through her clothing. Her breath started coming in short pants as the light became stronger. The sound of the magic swirling around her was almost like a strong gust of wind down a corridor. Just as she was about to call out to him a hard pulse of energy shot down her body and into her hand. The force of it knocked her off her feet and she collapsed onto all fours as the light vanished. Everything spun crazily around her and she remained still, trying to catch her breath.

"Commander? Raegan?" Khadgar's deep voice was next to her, his hands on her waist and arm to help her to stand. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," she managed to squeak out.

"I am terribly sorry. I should have warned you but I wasn't entirely certain what would happen as I cast the spell."

She glared at him. "You wove magic around me without knowing the consequences?"

"Nothing in any of my research said there would be harmful side effects."

"That isn't very reassuring." Rae felt the beginning of a headache. "Were you successful?"

"See for yourself." He took her hand and lifted it up. The gold band looked about the same but the stone in the middle, nothing more than a grayish colored gem a moment earlier, now appeared to glow silver. It still felt warm against her skin though, thankfully, it was no longer painful. All she could do was nod, not sure what an appropriate thing to say would be at the moment. "Would you join me for the evening meal? I feel like I need to offer you something after almost knocking you unconscious."

She stared, unable to believe what he'd just asked. No, she shouldn't stay and for many reasons, the least of which were the ridiculous and unpredictable emotions she couldn't control around him. Spending any amount of time alone with him put thoughts in her head she had no business imagining. There was a stack of mission reports on her desk. The SI:7 folks had left a message for her earlier in the day. At least four people had come in that needed to talk to her before she'd left.

"I would be honored."

A smile graced his features and in a heartbeat he'd ported them to what appeared to be his private quarters higher in the tower. Rae's nerves immediately took control and she quickly grasped her hands behind her back in the hopes that their shaking wouldn't be noticed. As he conjured up whatever they were to eat she took in her surroundings, her eyes lingering on a couple seemingly random pieces of armor scattered amongst the stacks of books and rolled parchments. Stormwind's crest was visible on them.

"A couple mementos of a friend," Khadgar said at her side. She just glanced at him, hoping he would elaborate. "That sword and shield once belonged to the greatest, most selfless man I had the privilege of knowing."

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed by the Horde at the base of Blackrock Mountain."

She pulled back a bit to look him in the face. "Do you mean Anduin Lothar?"

He nodded. "Anduin was there to help me kill Medivh. We, along with Turalyon, Daelin Proudmoore, and Lord Uther, fought to drive the Horde back." He peered down at the shield. "Turalyon left these for me and I only came into possession of them upon my return from Outlands."

"I believe that was the war my parents fought in … for a time, anyway," she said as he led her to where food was waiting for them.

"Your parents were part of the war?"

"Yes. Father was a solider in Stormwind's army and mother … mother was a mage."

"You speak as if that fact is surprising."

"Considering I didn't know any of that until I left to begin my training at Northshire Abbey when I was fifteen I suppose you could say that."

"They never told you about their service?" She shook her head as she took a sip of the wine he'd poured. "When did they leave the war?"

"I'm not exactly sure, sometime after my brother and I were born."

"And you don't remember any of that?"

"My parents had our memories of all that … erased."

He stared at her with wide eyes. "Why would they do such a thing?"

"They wanted to keep us from following in their footsteps."

"I can understand a parent's desire to keep their children safe but to wipe their memory? That is a drastic move."

Rae shrugged. It had been years since her parents' decision had upset her. "My mother said it was for the best, for our safety, that it was a better life."

"How do you know that?"

"I found her journal in a chest of her things."

"Was that all she left for you?"

"No, though I don't think the things were actually left for me. I found them long after she died as I was preparing to leave for Northshire. Some articles of clothing, a necklace, a pretty little ring, and circlet were all stored in a chest along with the journal."

"What did you do with all of it?"

"Its still in my chest back in Stormwind, except the rings. I decided to wear them while I was in Northrend."

"Rings? I thought you said there was just one in with your mother's things?"

"Oh there was. One of her friends recognized me in Stormwind one day and said she had something for me, that my mother had asked her to keep it safe until I was ready to have it." Rae held out her right hand to show him.

Though he gave the one that had been stored in the chest only a quick glance the one Diadre had given her kept his attention longer. Taking her hand gently he brought it up closer to his face to inspect it, turning her hand sideways to see different angles.

"I wonder … there had been stories …" he seemed to murmur to himself before looking back up at her. "How did your mother get this?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I … had a dream, a vision, and I saw her give it to the woman that found me. All she said was it had been gifted to her."

Khadgar peered down at it again. "I am not sure … When we return to Azeroth I will look into this more. Unfortunately I didn't bring my entire library with me to Draenor or I could get an answer more quickly."

"Is something wrong with it?"

"No. I'm simply … curious."

She waited, hoping he would tell her why this ring had so grabbed his attention but the subject was dropped. They talked about random, unimportant things for a bit while they ate and Rae could feel herself finally starting to relax … until he asked about Northrend and the fight at the top of Icecrown Citadel. She stared down at her hands as she contemplated his question and how to answer it.

"It was satisfying to finally destroy Arthas but the cost …"

"I recall you mentioned losing someone close to you."

"Yes, Mila. We started at the Academy around the same time, both of us green and naïve teenage girls. She was the light-hearted, exuberant one. I tended to focus on my studies – probably because of my fear of being kicked out and sent back to Goldshire. Whenever she thought I'd had my nose in books too long she would pull me out to the tavern." Rae sighed. "That all changed after Outlands."

"You said you weren't there?"

"Oh, I wasn't the one that changed. It was Mila. Rainier, the man we were sure was going to marry her, was killed at the Black Temple during the fight against Illidan. When they returned to Stormwind it was like the life had been sucked out of her. She was never the same. I think, by the time we faced Arthas, she almost _wanted_ to die."

His eyes roved over her face, searching for she knew not what, but there was sympathy there. "That could not have been easy for you."

"No though I suppose after losing my mother and father like I did such a sudden death wasn't quite as shattering for me." Taking another sip of the wine she shook her head. "My little sister seeking us out probably could have kept me out of trouble but then I lost her and Lane. That broke me like Mila's death hadn't."

"I don't think it was that their deaths were so much worse but they were just the final straw on a pile ready to collapse." He took her hand in his and squeezed it comfortingly. "That is quite a lot to keep bottled up inside and deal with alone."

Looking up she found Khadgar was quite a bit closer than expected. _When had that happened?_ Their eyes met and it felt like a jolt of energy shot through her. It seemed like he could see straight through her, read her very thoughts, and though the idea that her crazy emotions where he was concerned were now in plain sight she couldn't have pulled her gaze away even if she'd wanted to.

"Mental and emotional wounds are the hardest to heal from. They leave scars deeper than any blade. What you have endured and emerged from is a testament to the strength of your spirit. Not everyone can do that. Most would have given up but you are still here. You are still fighting."

Rae wanted to say something but the ability had completed left her. His words, the sound of his voice, the earnestness of his gaze were all weaving a spell around her. Never had she felt so comfortable yet so nervous at the same time. She would have been perfectly content to stay right there, letting everything and everyone carry on without them, so long as he kept looking at her like that. His grip on her hand tightened and he opened his mouth to speak but the opportunity to speak vanished as one of his arcane familiars materialized through a wall.

"A message from Thaelin has arrived."

Khadgar's face changed in an instant, the stern archmage reappearing, and he stood – though not without a last, quick look down at her. Rae came to her feet as well. She knew what this message meant. The time for their attack on Shattrath had finally come.


	21. Chapter 21 - Facing Fire

**A/N: Huge apologies for the delay. This chapter gave me so much trouble and I had to keep going online to find videos of the fight to make sure I got everything right. Hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

 **Laura: Thank you! It can be fun to write. :)**

* * *

Rae stumbled – _fell_ – out of the remains of the Iron Star, collapsing in an undignified heap at Khadgar and Yrel's feet. Though there were exclamations of concern from the others she couldn't move for a moment; she needed time for her stomach to return to its normal position in her body which was _not_ in her throat. She was dizzy and she could feel sweat dripping down the back of her neck. Now that it was all over Rae realized she hadn't really thought about what being inside that damned thing would mean. Thankful that it was all over she struggled to stand. Strong hands grasped her under the arms and carefully lifted her up. She was grateful enough for Khadgar's support that her brain didn't have a chance to act in its usual juvenile way. When she felt like her legs would support her she took a careful step away from him. He peered into her face, clearly checking to see if she was alright, and she nodded.

"We need someone to return to begin searching through the city for survivors … or any of the enemy that somehow escaped the Commander's attack. The rest of our forces should be brought forward just in case of a surprise counterattack from the Iron Horde," Yrel ordered.

Rae glanced around and met A'odriel's eager gaze. "Gaige, take An'dir with you to make sure everyone that is supposed to be is dead. Vel and A'odriel can search for any wounded survivors and prepare them for transport back to Fort Wrynn or the garrison."

"What about you?" Gaige asked as the others hurried to carry out her orders.

"I am the Commander. My place is on the frontlines."

"It would be safer if you came with us."

She narrowed her eyes at him, his arguing in front of the other leaders rubbing her the wrong way. "I'm not here to remain safe nor could I be called a true leader if I avoided anything that might be dangerous." Rae could see he wanted to say more but she turned and stepped to Yrel's side. She sighed with relief when she heard Gaige's retreating footsteps. That relief was short lived. They had only made it down a few steps towards the water when orcs began pouring in from hiding places along the docks.

"Well this just became a whole lot harder," she mussed as she took up a defensive stance, arcane energy swirling up inside her.

"I can clear the way to the flagship. Hold off these invaders while I finish my spell!" Khadgar yelled, rising several feet off the ground as he was surrounded by blue magic.

"Come on! Let's give the wizard some time!" Durotan rushed forward into the incoming soldiers and the rest of them could only follow.

Rae remained at the back of the fight, picking off anything that dared get too close to the archmage. She was no good in close-quarters fighting anyway and Draka and Durotan along with Yrel and Maraad had a good handle on that. It still felt odd to be on the same side with a race that for the first forty years of her life she had been taught to distrust but she was grateful they were there as they needed all the help they could get. Chaos reined for several minutes and she began to think that their plan to take out the ships was not going to work. Every time they took down an enemy two more appeared. The sparks around her hands never faded as she launched bolt after bolt into the orcs bearing down on her. She spared a quick glance over her shoulder towards Khadgar. He was still in the midst of his casting and Rae hoped he would hurry it up; they were close to being over run. Finally there was a sudden pulse of energy and a wave of blue washed over the docks. The force of it took her breath away but she looked around in amazement. Everyone one of the Iron Horde attackers had been frozen in place, each looking like a perfect statue. Glancing back at Khadgar she was hit with concern to see him down on one knee, his shoulders rising and falling sharply. She hurried to him, squatting down to make sure he hadn't been injured. He waved away her concerns.

"It is finished. I must rest a moment. The flagship is up ahead. I will join you there once I regain my energy." She was rather reluctant to leave him alone and vulnerable – though after the display of power she'd just witnessed she knew there was nothing to worry about – but Yrel and Maraad's urging brought her to her feet. Making their way quickly through the immobile Iron Horde they came to the edge of the docks and close enough to hear the argument taking place between Blackhand and Orgrim; to discover that there was some differences of opinion among the enemy leaders was a plus. Any dissention there could be manipulated to their advantage. Thankfully the Archmage wasn't far behind them and they surveyed the situation. Unfortunately they couldn't all converge on the ship housing the weapon as the orcs were on a separate one and sure to see their attack. They would have to split up and hope dividing their power would work.

"We will hold off Blackhand. Destroy that weapon!" Yrel yelled as they watched the two orcs rush at each other.

"Get me to that weapon, Khadgar," she said, turning to him as the others ported onto the flagship. It looked like she was going to have to come face to face with the enemy after all.

He gave her a look she couldn't decipher. She would've said it was fear but it was gone so quickly she couldn't be sure. It warmed her heart a bit to think that the Archmage seemed to care about her safety.

"You are sure?"

"Yes. I may not be able to disable it but I sure as hell can get rid of everyone on board and clear the way for those of you that can. We also need you ready to port us out if things go bad."

He nodded slightly and began his spell cast. "Come back in one piece." She was instantly incased in a glowing sphere which carried her to the ship where the Iron Horde's weapon waited. Unfortunately it dropped her right in the middle of several soldiers and she had to fling out a massive arcane explosion as soon as the sphere's protective barrier disappeared, sending them all hurtling over the railings. That in turn attracted the attention of the commander and the remaining defenders.

 _So much for a sneak attack._

"Don't let this nuisance near the cannon!"

Throwing up her arcane barrier she began to methodically work her way forward. Being alone it was slow going but she was helped every so often by piles of grenades that had apparently been prepped for an attack. She couldn't help giggling with glee every time she was able to lob one into a group of attackers … and it saved some of her mana. Going into a fight without Vel or another healer was a situation she tried to avoid, she knew her weaknesses, but sometimes it was unavoidable. At least she knew Khadgar was near by and probably keeping an eye on everything; he would port her out if she was about to be overwhelmed.

She hoped.

Eventually she made her way to the ship's commander. He gave her a savage grin, hitting a lever on the cannon as he jumped down to meet her causing it to begin swinging around to face the docks. As she moved in circles around him, avoiding his flame thrower and casting arcane bolt after arcane bolt, Rae wished her more powerful spells didn't take so long to cast. When she had Gaige hacking away at someone, keeping their attention, it wasn't a problem. Having her attacker's full focus took much more concentration and no small amount of luck. A couple of times she didn't move quite fast enough and she could feel the heat of the flames get closer than she would like, most likely singeing the edges of her cloak. Finally, after what seemed like hours the force of one of her arcane bolts caused his weapon to crack apart. He stared down at it in surprise and she darted in closer, digging deep for more power, and released an arcane explosion that knocked him to the deck. Knowing this was her one shot at finishing the fight she unleashed a barrage of arcane energy that stuck him so hard it shoved him further across the wood boards. A hand twitched briefly then was still.

Rae took a moment to catch her breath before turning and eying the large cannon that needed to be destroyed. This would take a lot more than just some arcane blasts and she was fairly certain that the resulting explosion would incinerate her almost instantly. That didn't sound like something she wanted to experience so she decided a closer look would hopefully give her a better idea. However a sound behind her had her turning to see Khadgar and Thaelin materialize on deck. While the dwarf instantly clamored up onto the weapon the archmage approached her.

"We will take care of this. They need help with Blackhand …"

She nodded. "I'll go. Be ready to send these ships to the bottom as soon as we're clear." Though again seeming reluctant he teleported her across the bay to the other ship. This time her arrival went unnoticed and she cautiously made her way toward the bow. Orgrim was already motionless on the deck, his neck twisted at an angle that left no doubt as to his condition. Durotan and the two draenai didn't seem to be making much headway with Blackhand. The orc tossed something that resembled a grenade towards the Iron Star she was standing near and Yrel yanked her away just as it exploded. He laughed as they scrambled to regain their balance.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to play with fire?" With another laugh he threw a handful of the grenades towards the remaining stars and Rae braced herself for the inevitable blast of consuming fire.

 _Well this wasn't a great idea._

There was a massive explosion and she felt the boards under her feet shift and buckle, knocking her to her knees … but the quick death by incineration didn't come as expected. Coughing she squinted through the smoke to see a golden glow encasing them. Maraad, broken and bleeding, had his right hand outstretched, using the last of his energy to protect them from the blast. When he saw the fire had passed by the trembling arm dropped to the ground.

"No!" Yrel whispered at her side. Rae scrambled over to Maraad but his eyes had already gone dark, his final act had been to shield them from the explosion. Yrel crawled to her side. They could see Blackhand through the lingering smoke and sparks digging his searing mace into Durotan who lay at his feet.

"Keep him distracted while I heal the orc. We will need his help."

Grabbing the only thing close by, Maraad's weapon, she hurled it at Blackhand's back. As soon as it struck (though apparently not doing any damage) he turned slowly, a deep chuckle in chest, eying them for a second.

"What do you want, little girls?"

"Your head," Yrel replied. With those words Rae released a barrage of arcane bolts that struck him full in the chest. Though, again, not much damage was done it did pull his attention from the draenei as they'd wanted and she was able to focus on Durotan.

"Such arrogance to believe that the two of you alone could defeat me," he growled, stalking towards her. Taking a small step back she fired again, thrilled that he had taken the bait and seemed to have forgotten about Yrel. From the corner of her eye she saw her approach where Durotan was beginning to move and a warm glow surrounded him as she cast a healing spell. Just as he struggled to his feet Blackhand swung his mace at her and reached out with his other hand, grabbing her around the neck. Raegan gripped at his fingers as she felt her feet lifted from the deck. Over his shoulder she saw the others advancing.

"No. Not alone," she gasped.

As Durotan threw his axe Yrel empowered it with Light and it struck true, digging deep into Blackhand's shoulder. He threw back his head in a howl, dropping her in the process. They ran to her side and a blast of golden light cleared all the smoke from the deck. Without it stinging her eyes she crouched into a defensive position again as Blackhand staggered to his feet and rushed at them.

"You will all die!" he screamed.

"Just you," Yrel replied and in a flash of light they found themselves back at the docks, the exploding ship now behind them. Maraad and Orgrim's bodies had also been ported back to land and Durotan and Yrel knelt beside them. Rae turned and watched as the two burning vessels began to sink into the water of the harbor. At least they'd been successful in that.

"Are you alright?"

Khadgar was at her side almost immediately, his concerned gaze raking over her face.

"I'm okay."

His eyes narrowed a bit, clearly not convinced. Opening her mouth to assure him she was truly alright she froze in place when he reached out and ran his fingers lightly over her neck.

"How did you get these cuts and bruises?"

"Just some parting gifts from Blackhand." She kept her tone light not wanting him to become angry over something that couldn't be changed.

"They look like … fingers." She felt him tense and his eyes darkened as he stared at her. "He grabbed you around the throat." The tightness of his voice betrayed his anger.

"Yes," she said with a sigh. "I was keeping him distracted so Yrel could heal Durotan. It was just briefly and, as you can see, no harm done."

Rae could tell he wanted to say more but Gaige and An'dir ran up then, returning from their sweep through the city, and Khadgar stepped back, turning his attention to Yrel and Durotan.

"What happened here? We heard the explosions," An'dir asked, motioning towards the smoking ships.

"We accomplished what we set out to do. The weapon, along with the ships, have been destroyed."

"And Blackhand?"

She shook her head. "He was alive when we were ported off and though it exploded a second later I have my doubts that we've seen the last of him." Glancing around she registered the absence of two of their friends. "Where are Velred and A'odriel?"

"They stayed with the injured survivors back up towards the gate."

Gaige, of course, latched on to one small detail in her answer to the night elf's question. "You were on that ship?"

"Yes. I was on both ships," she replied with a roll of her eyes. "The weapon had to be taken out."

"So how did you end up on the flagship facing Blackhand?" His voice rose a bit.

"I had Khadgar port me over once I'd taken care of the weapon's commander. Yrel and Maraad needed help."

He frowned and glared at the Archmage's back. "Why didn't he help them?"

"Because I insisted he stay back in case we all needed to be yanked out of there … which we _did_."

Just as Khadgar had done only moments before Gaige's eyes narrowed as he looked her over.

"There are bruises on your neck, Rae."

"So I've been told. It was a fight, Gaige, and sometimes people are injured in them, as the scars all over my body can tell you." She heard her name called and she was extremely grateful for the diversion. "Now, if you'll excuse me I need to see what has to be finished here before we return to the garrison. We lost two good men today and arrangements need to be made."

* * *

"Does it sting?" A'odriel asked as she carefully wrapped a bandage around her neck.

"No. It just feels a bit tight."

"You were lucky."

She shrugged. "Maybe. I suspect I've been on borrowed time for a while anyway."

The druid huffed in irritation and Rae knew if she'd been in cat form her ears would have laid back. "At least I know there is someone who will keep an eye on you since you don't take your safety seriously."

"Please don't encourage him. Gaige means well, I know, but -"

"I'm not talking about Gaige." She looked at her friend in confusion. "The Archmage."

Rae felt her cheeks instantly warm. "I am Commander of the Alliance garrison. It would be a bit odd if he wasn't concerned."

"Don't play dumb with me, Raegan Eastcroft. The others probably haven't noticed, men rarely do, but I have."

"What do you mean by that?"

"All the requests for you to travel to Zangarra? The frequent meetings? And if I hadn't already noticed it the way he watched you today on the docks was a giveaway." She raised an eyebrow. "My guess is he isn't fully aware of his feelings or what he's doing. He doesn't strike me as the type to openly moon over someone."

She could only stare, the power to talk having left her completely. The words she'd just heard echoing wildly inside and her heart leapt at the idea while her head tried to reason it away. There was no way Khadgar felt … such things. He was … well, he was the Archmage, wiser and more knowledgeable than she could ever hope to be, and surely such things were beyond him. Weren't they?

"Raegan," A'odriel's voice was unusually gentle as she squatted in front of her. "The Archmage … does he know how you feel?" Now Rae stared at her friend with panic rising inside. Was she that obvious or easy to read? Had she somehow displayed or said something that gave away the secret? By the Light what would everyone think if they knew? Did Khadgar know? Her alarm must have been plastered on her face because A'odriel gave her hands a quick, comforting squeeze.

"Do not worry. No one that doesn't know you well would be able to notice anything different in your manners around him. You haven't done anything that would give people … ideas."

"You are sure?"

"Rae, I've seen how Gaige shadows you, tries to attach himself to your hip, and the way you always kindly-" She snorted and A'odriel rolled her eyes with a grin. "Okay, so not always _kindly_ but you are always making sure to be clear that you harbor no feelings in that direction. The subtle differences in how you are around Khadgar are pretty telling … if one knew to be looking."

She eyed the druid for a moment, searching for any sign she wasn't being truthful. Finding none her shoulders relaxed and she shrugged again.

"No, I don't think he knows and he doesn't need to know. It is pointless and foolish to feel such a way."

"It is foolish to love?"

"It is when nothing could ever come of it."

"Why would you think that? You are both human. What reason could there be to keep you from being with him?"

Rae waved her hand in a vague motion towards the wall. "All of this. We're in the middle of a fight, trying to liberate a world, there's just no time for something like that. Once we return to Azeroth I most likely won't see him again."

A'odriel rose to her feet with a smirk on her lips. "Some how I highly doubt that."

.

Khadgar stood in the center of his private chambers, staring at the wall as the day's events replayed in his mind. They had succeeded in destroying the weapon along with two of the Iron Horde's prized ships … but at what cost. Maraad and Orgrim would not be easily replaced. The orc's death loomed especially large as he had apparently been a voice of reason amongst the leaders … and now that small fragment of common sense was gone. Was there anything they could have done differently to avoid their loss? Their plan had proceeded exactly as they'd hoped … until the end. He shared Raegan's doubts about Blackhand; that orc was too stubborn to die so easily.

Raegan …

His hands fisted at his side as he again pictured the bruises on her neck (they had darkened substantially before they had left for the garrison), heard her calm explanation of what had happened. Yrel and Durotan had filled in a bit more detail of what had happened while they'd been hidden in the smoke … and he knew it would take some time to get that image out of his head. That beast had lifted her by the neck and could have easily broken it. All it would have taken was a slightly tighter grasp and her body would have been laying there on the cobbles with Maraad and Orgrim's. He felt sick at the thought. It didn't help that at the time all that was happening he was having Thaelin aim and prepare to fire the cannon at the ship, thinking none of them could have survived that initial blast. He had almost killed her himself.

He sat down hard and ran a hand through his hair. What was wrong with him? He couldn't answer the question though a little voice inside sneered at him for being blind. Something he did know, however, was that the time was almost ripe for their final assault and in his mind it couldn't come quick enough. The sooner they were all off this world the better.


	22. Chapter 22 - Take a Moment

**A/N: Apologies. I never intended to go this long without posting but this chapter wouldn't cooperate and Life was super busy. I don't know if anyone is still out there but I hope you enjoy this little interlude. We're almost done with Warlords.**

* * *

Raegan sat at her desk staring at various papers but not really seeing them. She was just so tired. How long had they been in Draenor? It seemed like forever ... and they weren't done yet. They had freed Shattrath (she would not soon forget the fight that had cost Maraad and Ogrim their lives), cleared the Auchindon and the Iron Docks, even stormed Blackrock Foundry and finally took out Blackhand just a couple weeks earlier. But there was still one monumental task left to finish ... Hellfire Citadel and Gul'dan. They were working towards that, gathering strength and resources in Tanaan, but would it be enough? So many had fallen, she had seen so many die, and it wasn't over yet. There were still lives that would be taken too soon and there was nothing she could do to prevent that. She was so tired of it. How many times had she watched others die while she herself was again spared? Her words to A'odriel several months earlier, after Shattrath, were still true: she was living on borrowed time. Lowering her head her eyes landed on the injury and causality lists. Picking it up she felt the weight on her shoulders press down even further; so many had injuries that would change their lives forever, so many wouldn't even get the chance to just _live_. Thankfully her friends had been spared that though Gaige was still recovering from the deep gash he'd sustained in their final battle against Blackhand. The bastard was dead but at what cost?

A knock pulled her from her morose thoughts and she couldn't keep her heart from skittering around in her chest when Khadgar entered the room. Rae was finding it harder and harder to ignore the attraction she was feeling towards the Archmage. She could only hope he had no idea what was usually running through her mind when they were working together. If she discovered that he did she would probably have to bury herself deep in the wilds of Ferelas for the rest of her life just to avoid the embarrassment. After greeting her he began relaying information from the front lines.

"Things are progressing better than expected in Tanaan. I think we'll be able to move against Gul'dan in the Citadel much sooner than anticipated."

She gave a slight nod, rubbing at her Temples. Hellfire. More deaths. How she hated the thought of it … but it would be necessary. They couldn't free Draenor without defeating Gul'dan.

"That is good news. The sooner we can get in there and take him down the sooner we can get our people back to Azeroth and their families." Her voice lacked any enthusiasm and Khadgar noticed immediately.

"Are you alright, Raegan?"

She gave him a weak smile. "Just tired I guess."

"This would be overwhelming for someone accustomed to being in command so I can only imagine what you are going through." He came around the side of the desk and took her hand. "Come with me."

"Khadgar, I can't leave. There are papers I still have to go over, orders to sign. If what you say is true then I need to begin moving more -"

"And all that will be right here when you come back. Our operation won't be derailed because you took a break for a couple hours."

Rae hesitated and for more than one reason. This would not be relaxing for her in the least but in the end she stood and allowed him to lead her out of the town hall. A few minutes later she found herself nestled against Khadgar's back as he steered their gryphon towards the south.

"Where are we going?"

"Some place quiet where you don't have to worry about anything for a little while."

"Can you give me a hint?"

"Nope."

She rolled her eyes though it was nice to see some playfulness in the Archmage. This fight had almost drained it out of everyone. Glancing down she let herself enjoy seeing some of Shadowmoon Valley from the air, something she hadn't had a chance to do in quite awhile. Everything appeared so beautiful and serene though she knew the inhabitants were still recovering from the occupation the Alliance had freed them from upon first arriving in the Valley. It reminded her that they weren't just trying to squash the Iron Horde, they were trying to free a peoples' home. If Azeroth were under such a threat she would hope their new allies would work just as hard to help them. Watching the passing scenery also kept her from thinking about how nice Khadgar smelled: leather and soap. Never would she have expected to find such a combination attractive.

He finally brought the bird down by the edge of a small creek in the Shimmer Moor. On the other side of the water the ground was carpeted with purple flowers and the fading daylight seeping through the tree canopy gave the area a very magical feeling. An iridescent fey dragon napped further up the hill in front of them.

"I haven't been here since we started clearing out the stalkers."

"Your people have done a wonderful job getting rid of them. The dragons no longer have to fear for the safety of their young."

She merely nodded and settled herself onto the grass, leaning against the moss covered rock behind her. Conjuring up something to drink she handed Khadgar a cup which he took with a slightly sheepish grin.

"I should have thought of that," he replied then wove his own spell and a basket of food appeared on the ground between them. "As you know I'm not the greatest of cooks but this should work for now."

They sat in silence for a while and Rhae had to admit that if he hadn't been there she probably could have been successful at enjoying the spot. It was quiet and out of the way so she didn't expect any interruptions … but she could not relax with him so close. Would she ever be able to be around the man without feeling so discombobulated?

"How soon do you believe we will be able to make a move against Gul'dan?" she finally said, desperate to fill the awkward silence.

"Before the month is out I would think. The reports I received just this morning point to our supplies and troops in place and about to full strength."

"I upped training for the soldiers since we had so many new ones arriving after the Foundry."

"Too many were lost there," he replied quietly. "How are the wounded? One of your friends was injured?"

"They are healing well. I believe most of them are ready to return to their duties now. And yes, Gaige took a hard hit to his leg. The cut was quite deep but the healers have done wonders. While it may pain him off and on for the rest of his life he shouldn't loose any motion or strength."

"I am glad to hear it." With a sigh he leaned back on the rock next to her. "This campaign has not been easy and it has cost us too many lives. I would have had you initiate the final attack on Hellfire before now so eager I am to get everyone home but common sense won out. We weren't quite ready at that point."

She took a sip of water. "I look forward to the day when I no longer have to write letters to families explaining that their husband, wife, son, brother, sister, daughter aren't coming home. You can only say 'they died a hero's death' so many times before you stop believing the truth in your own words."

"War is never easy. Those that do not experience it do not realize that physical wounds are the least of what we suffer." He was quiet another moment then seemed to shrug his shoulders. "I did not bring you out here to talk about such depressing things. I wanted to give you a brief respite from your troubles. So, Raegan, what do you plan on doing once you return to the Eastern Kingdoms?"

The question surprised her. "Well, I … I really don't know. I suppose I'll return to the Academy in Stormwind or see if there is finally a place for me in Dalaran, though I have found I do enjoy teaching the youngest of our apprentices."

"You don't have a home to visit?"

"No. When I left Goldshire for Northshire Abbey I sold our family farm. I knew then that none of us would be returning to it though at the time I just expected that to be because we were too busy with other things. I never thought that within a few years I would be the only one left."

He reached over and patted her hand, his fingers pausing as they brushed the cool metal of the ring she'd inherited from her mother. "I have not forgotten my promise to see what is special about this."

"Do not worry about it. I have gone this long without knowing a thing about it. I shall survive a bit longer."

"Come to Kharazan. We can scour the books Medivh collected for answers." He peered over at her. "There is so much we could discover there."

Her heart stuttered in her chest a bit and she brushed away the ridiculous thought that there was more meaning behind his words than what appeared. He was merely extending an offer … one that was actually rather tempting. She had always heard rumors about the vast library the former Guardian had acquired. Looking down at her hand she ran a finger over the stone. Why _had_ her mother left this one with a friend instead of placing it in the box in her chest with the other? It was certainly an interesting question.

"Thank you. I'll think about it. Why do you feel so strongly about looking into this?"

Khadgar rubbed his fingers over hers again. "There is just something about this ring that makes me believe I've seen it before but for the life of me I can't recall where."

"Do you think there is something … different about it?"

"If it was simply an ordinary lovers' ring I doubt I would feel as if I'd seen it," he replied with a slight smirk and Rae rolled her eyes.

"Okay, a bit of a silly question on my part," she admitted with a grin.

"My offer stands. Please, come to Kharazan and we will hunt down the answers we seek."

At the earnestness in his voice she turned to get a better look at him … and instantly regretted the movement. During their discussion Khadgar had moved closer to her side, though she had no recollection of him shifting his position, and he was now almost shoulder to shoulder with her. Rae couldn't remember having ever been this close to him. She had never realized just how tall and broad shouldered the archmage was … he made her feel quite small. Her heart was jumping around in her chest so much she was sure he could hear it. There were thoughts suddenly racing through her mind she shouldn't be having and she desperately hoped they weren't visible on her face. He certainly wouldn't be thinking such things …

"Raegan," he said, his voice low as he leaned towards her.

 _Surely this is a dream …_

She could feel the heat of him against her but just as his lips were a breath away from hers he suddenly jerked back, his eyes now focused towards their left. In a daze she turned … and almost groaned when she saw a gryphon swoop under the branches of the trees heading towards them. Rae wasn't sure if she was irritated or relieved. They came to their feet as Agent Grey from SI:7 strode towards them.

"Commander Eastcroft, Archmage Khadgar. There has been an attack in Tanaan."

* * *

She crouched behind their cover of boulders and trees and peered through the leaves, a quiet sigh escaping her lips. A large, though very manageable, group of orcs were pillaging and destroying one of the supply depots just as the report had said. The bodies of two sentries already lay on the ground. A fight now was the last thing she wanted but they had no choice. They could not lose Sha'naari Refuge; its location would be crucial when they finally moved against Gul'dan in the Citadel.

"What do you think, Rae?" A'odriel asked quietly.

"If what Khadgar said was true then this attack on our supplies could set us back weeks … and that is not something I want to do. I want to end this fight and get everyone home."

Gaige grumbled something under his breath and she turned and glared at him.

"Is there a problem?"

"Why should we rely on what the Archmage says?"

"Besides the fact that he knows more than all of the Alliance in Draenor put together? He also gets reports from sources I don't even want to know about."

"And you'd trust him with this information?"

"Yes," she snapped then turned back to the situation on the other side of their hiding place. They were outnumbered but that difference didn't signify much; she trusted the four around her in any situation and they had faced worse odds than this. Counting the bastards one last time she gave a nod. "Be ready to pull them away from the building as soon as I neutralize the one on the far right. I don't want to run the risk of destroying what supplies might remain inside in the fight."

As Rae moved a bit to their right in order to get a better line of sight on the orc she heard A'odriel shapeshift into her cat form and then the massive creature was by her side.

"You are only wearing cloth and some leather," her friend said in a low voice. With a smirk and a roll of her eyes she reached out, the spell already forming in her mind, and a fluffy sheep appeared where the orc had been.

That was the cue for the others. They leapt from their hiding place and rushed the enemy. A dozen or so orcs were on them in an instant. Gaige and A'odriel's attack was vicious and quick. Rae and An'dir kept several paces back, their arcane bolts tearing into the orcs attempting to sneak up on the others, while Vel stayed close to their sides in order to keep everyone healthy. It felt good to be back with her friends and in a familiar situation. Being in command of the garrison and Alliance Forces was way beyond her level of comfort. Despite her recent lack of action the five of them still moved and worked together like a well oiled machine and it didn't take them very long to dispatch the enemy.

After piling the bodies together and setting them ablaze they put the two sentries on the backs of their gryphons to take them back to Lion's Watch for burial. Rae tried not to look at their faces; it was two more lives lost under her watch. She sighed as she stared at the Citadel.

"Looks like we're going to have to push ahead with our attack on Gul'dan a bit sooner than expected."

"Are we ready for that?"

She met Gaige's gaze and was a bit surprised to see true concern there. "I'm afraid we don't have any choice now."


End file.
